You're my last resort
by lovemelovemeonlyme
Summary: Alex Russo is a girl who is well known in school. They think she has the perfect life. It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile right? Alex was doing well hiding her emotions until one girl Mitchie Torres came around. Can Mitchie fix Alex? Or is too late?
1. Welcome to my life

"Alex! Wake up! You are going to be late for school again for the third time this week!" My mom screamed through my closed-door with his annoying loud mouth, "Mom! Just leave me alone and let me sleep!" I placed my pillow over my head, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." I can see her now crossing her arms and rolling them eyes walking away. She can be a big bitch at times...okay all the time.

I took the pillow off my head and looked at the clock and I had an hour to get ready. I rolled my eyes and groaned when I had to get out of bed. I grabbed my phone and checked it. I looked at it confused but smiled none the less when I see that Stevie texted me. What is this bitch doing awake before me? I opened the message and giggled shaking my head as I read it, "Wake the fuck up Russo!" I threw my phone on the bed. I look into the mirror and made sexy faces at myself. I gave myself a final wink before walking to my personal bathroom brushing my teeth and I got to apply my makeup and do my hair. I wear it straight all the time, that's how all the chicks like it. I walk to my closet pulling out my Paramore band t-shirt and my leather jacket. I get my best black skinny jeans and my black knee-high black boots. I put my things on and I was looking very bad ass. I grab my bag and look in it a spray my body spray all over me. I set it back in my bag and took my cell phone with me.

As I reached downstairs I overheard a conversation that had my name in it so I stopped at the stairs, "She is just so irresponsible Jerry! You know what I found in her pants pocket?" My mom sounded pissed off at me but that's nothing new,"What was it?" She sighed, "I found a lighter in her pocket that's what Jerry. I think she is smoking." Yep I am, sue me, "How can you be so sure? Alex is irresponsible and all but she wouldn't do something as stupid as putting her health at risk, well okay maybe she would but I'll ask her about it." Oh thanks dad! Geeze, I don't know what to say. I felt someone jump on my back and I squealed descending the last two steps, "Ahh! Shit!" I heard Max laughing as I walked into the kitchen with him on my back, "Language Alex!" My mom scorned me placing her hands on her hips and walking to the living room.

I got Max off my back and hit him on the shoulder, "Why did you do that?" He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, because I felt like jumping on your back I guess." I smile at Max, he is my favorite family member, "Just give me a warning before you do it again okay?" He nodded his head, "So can we head out, I kind of want to meet up with someone." My brother is just about as good as me when it comes to the ladies, "Okay yeah sure bro, let's go."

Before we exit the house my dad stops us,"Umm, before you go. Care to explain why we found a lighter in your pocket?" My dad didn't seem pissed but I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Max popped his head back in the door, "Sorry dad, I made Alex hold it for me. I didn't want to get caught with it at school. Someone placed it in my bag and I freaked out when I seen it as I took my books out. Alex hid it for me because like a good sister she is she always looks out for me. I guess she forgot it was in her pocket." Wow. Nice lie Max, and this is why he is my favorite person in the world. He looks out for me and I do the same for him,"Yeah I'm sorry about that Dad, I forgot it was in my pocket. You know I don't smoke." I gave him a smile and he nodded his head, "I'll let your mom know about what happened."

Max pulled me out and we raced each other to my car which wasn't very far, "Ahh you ass!" I exclaimed at him jokingly. He chuckled as he got in the passenger seat, "Maybe you should exercise more Alex. Maybe then you could out run me." I smirked at him as I pulled out of the driveway, "I get enough exercise in bed Max." He chuckled, "Way to be vulgar Alex, you should have been a dude." I wish I was sometimes because I may not look like one but I sure as hell act like it, "It would be a lot more easier for me, but then again I think I would have a boner all the time." Max placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dude, I love the way you are now. I wouldn't have you any other way." I pulled up to a stop sign and looked at Max and slapped him in his arm, "Stop being such a softie kiddo, but thanks. So who is this girl you are meeting up with?" He smirked and looked out the window, "Her name is Tiffany, she is pretty hot. But she is kind of dumb in a way." I giggled at Max,"Just the way you like em' buddy!" I patted his shoulder and turned the radio up a bit as Paramore played their song "Now"

I pulled my car up to my usual spot and noticed a blue mustang parked beside me that I have never seen before. It's funny because I have a Black mustang and it's the same model as the same one beside me. I look around and spotted my crowd at a tree. We get out of the car and Max waves bye to me and heads towards a group of cheerleaders wrapping his arm around a blonde who I assume is Stacey.

I walk to my crowd and get greeted with handshakes and high fives, "Look at you Russo! Looking sexy as hell as always!" Stevie said making me smirk, "Stop sucking up to me you asshole, you still owe me fifty bucks from losing that bet. Because I got into Gigi's pants." I was punched in the arm by my friend Harper, "One day Alex you are going to screw over the wrong girl and you are going to regret it." I shrug my shoulders and put an arm around Harper's shoulder, "I don't regret anything Harp, I enjoy it." She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to my locker I'll see you guys later in class." She waves at us. I look at Shane and Nate, "Dudes! Why are you guys so quiet?" I snapped my fingers in their faces and they looked at me, "I got a hangover from hell." Shane mumbled rubbing hand over his face and Nate just yawned, "And I'm sleepy, I stayed up all night talking to Miley." Nate and Miley have gone out for sometime now. I nodded my head and looked at Stevie who was texting, "Why are you texting, when the most important thing in your life is right here?" I teased her playfully. She flipped me off and then went back to texting, "Well, shit I love you too Stevie."

Nate and Shane both walked into school and me and Stevie followed behind. I got into the school doors and looked at the girls who were staring me down and I winked at them and they blushed. Oh yeah! I got to my locker with Stevie, "Oh shit, your nine o'clock. Stalker alert." I sighed. I know who she is talking about, "Here she comes." I roll my eyes and turn around, "Alex!" The girl flung her arms around me as I try getting her off, "Okay, you seriously have to stop doing that! I don't like you, never have and never will. You understand?" The girl just got closer to me and I looked at Stevie and she looked amused, "Back up Stacey, seriously."

She smiled at me, "What baby? Am I making you nervous?" She is really hot but seriously annoying and clingy. She got closer to me and I felt her breath on my lips and I push-off of me trying not to hurt her. I'm a player not an abuser, "Get off of me! I got what I wanted from you, I'm not fucking with you again." I said angrily. I never have sex with girls twice because I don't want them to get emotionally attached." She pouted and crossed her arms, "Please baby, you wont regret it..."

Her voice is no longer heard because I tuned her out. I was caught off guard by a beautiful girl with black hair. Wait did I just say beautiful? I meant hot. She is at her locker...she must be new. It's time to get my Russo charm on. I have no clue what Stacey is saying to me but she was snapping her fingers in front of me, "Baby! Listen to me." She grabbed my wrist and the girl who I was staring at turned from her locker and smirked at me, damn she is hot! I pushed Stacey aside and she was calling my name as I made my way to this unknown be- hottie in front of me smirking.

I heard Stevie laugh, "Stacey, she is done with you. Seriously, leave her alone." Thank you Stevie. I stepped in the front of the girl and her smirk never left her face and she was checking me out. I pulled a smirk myself and she arched an eyebrow up. Oh damn that's sexy. I lean up against the locker facing her, "So, I couldn't help but notice you checking me out." I wink at her hoping to get her to blush but it didn't to my surprise.

She nodded her head slowly and opened her mouth to talk but my eyes directed to her lips, "Maybe I was, you got a problem with that?" Her lips curved up into a half-smile. I looked her up and down, "No, not at all. As long as I can check you out too, I won't have a problem." She bit her lip and slowly released it,"Hmm, I have no problem with it. You're Alex Russo right?" I was tooken back because she knew my name,"Yeah, I'm Alex Russo. The one and only. And you can get used to saying that name." I winked at her again pulling my signature smirk and she just laughs. Way to kill my ego.

"I know how you are, you get what you want from people and leave them." She was still smirking, "How do you know about me?" She pointed behind her, "These girls in the hallways talk about how this Alex Russo girl is the most desired girl to walk in this school. I couldn't help but hear their sex experience with you. Since you are the sexiest girl here, I figured they were talking about you and I'm impressed from what I hear, I have the same reputation back home." The bell rung and she smirked at me once more before she left, I was shocked to say the least. What the hell? I have never saw a girl like that. Her attitude and little gestures were sexy, "Alex! Come on!" Stevie yells for me as she pulls my wrist to take me to class.

...

"Now class we are doing Shakespeare..." And this is where I ignore the teacher and do my own thing. I still can't get that girl out my head, she is sexy. I got to give a taste of the Russo experience. I smirk at the thought of having her legs wrapped around my neck while I'm going down on her. I'll make her scream my name alright,"Alex!" Someone whisper yells my name. I look around and seen Shane's annoyed face looking back at me, "What dude? I was just having sexy thoughts and you ruined them for me." I rolled my eyes at him, "I just wanted to ask if you are coming to Miley's party tomorrow and if you are going to bring the goodies." His eyes lit up and the mention of the "goodies" I nodded my head, "Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I need to get laid while I'm there." He shook his head but soon regretted it. He grimaced holding his head, "Dude when are you finally going to get into a serious relationship?" I thought about it for a moment scratching my chin, "mm, never?" I shrugged my shoulders. He put his head down and stopped talking to go to sleep. Sleep sounds so good right now.

Class ended thankfully, I almost fell asleep. Well okay, I did fall asleep but you would too if you have a teacher who put no damn emotion in their voice. He is like monotoned.

"Russo!" I felt someone jump on my back as they were laughing. I knew exactly who it was,"Hey Miles, you enjoy being on my back?" She nodded her head,"Yeah! Now carry me to class." We have the same class next and it was gym. My favorite class because I get to check the girls out, "Oh, wait. My cousin, I told her I would wait up for her. Stop for a second Alex." I looked over my shoulder at Miley and stopped, "You have a cousin that goes here Miley?"

She looked at me seriously, "She got here today and I swear Russo you better not try to get in her pants. She plays them little games too but I will fuck you up if you try to get with her." Oh. Shit. Hottie is her cousin, "Speaking of her, here she comes." I turned us completely and I seen her. A lot of people were staring at her like she was a piece of meat but she didn't seen to mind. She was winking at most of them. Damn, the girl has game. She walked beside us and stopped and laughed. Oh gosh her laugh, "Miley you lazy bitch." Miley scoffed in my ear, "This is my daily routine with asshole rig-" "Hey I'm not an asshole!" I look at the hottie beside me, "I'm not an asshole." I said softer poking my lip out for special effects and the girl just raises an eyebrow up at me smirking. Damn..

"Come on let's get to class Russo." Miley demanded me. I began to walk, "I swear Miles I feel like your bitch sometimes." I heard the girl giggle beside me,"That's because you are!" I shake my head at her and look at the girl beside me, "So, I never caught your name." Damn does everything she has to do be so sexy? She is biting her lip now, "It's Mitchie, remember that babe." She winked at me and Miley started to laugh, "Oh geeze, you two are going to get along so perfectly." I shook my head letting out my own laugh...this is going to be a hard situation for me.

"Okay I want you guys to pair into a group of fives." The coach said from the bleachers. I got pulled by four girls that I didn't know,"Oh my Gosh Alex you are so hot!" One blonde said, "I know right, you seen her abs right?" The girl pulled my shirt up and I was loving the attention but I felt completely exposed,"Umm, thanks but I got another group I need to get to." They groaned and started pulling at me feeling at my stomach and I froze up feeling over whelmed and a bit scared until someone pulled my shirt down and pulled me away by my wrist. The girls were whining because I was being pulled away thankfully.

I looked and seen Mitchie in front of me taking me to Miley, Harper, and Stevie. Having someone touch me seductively like that just triggers unwanted memories, "You okay Alex? You look a bit lost." Stevie asked concerned. I nodded my head and I felt a hand on my back and I jumped up a little, "Whoa Alex, chill it's just me." Mitchie says from my left trying to soothe me. All I can think about is that night, he forced himself on me. His hands all over me, I can't forget that night as much as I want to. I felt a lot of eyes on me, I blinked fast and shook my head and smirked at my friends, "So whatsup bitches?" Miley gave me a weird look, Harper was giving me a 'what the fuck look', Stevie was squinting her eyes and I looked over at Mitchie who looked concerned, "What the hell are you people staring at?" I chuckled out, "Let's do this!"

Hopefully they will drop this thing. I have a little case of ptsd ever since that night. No one knows about it, not even Max. Thankfully they dropped it, of. I still get these looks from Mitchie. For some reason, I don't want to get in her pants. I did when I first saw her though. She is hot and all but I think I want to get to know her. And besides...she is Miley's cousin. We were all 5 were in the weight room and Stevie was punching away on the punching bag while Miley and Harper were standing by encouraging her to hit harder.

Me and Mitchie were throwing the weight ball to one another. She has some arms on her, "So Alex, what do you do for fun here in New York?" She asked catching the ball tossing it back to me, "Other than the obvious?" I smirk at her and she laughs catching the ball, "Yes, other than you fucking girls." I caught the ball and looked at it. The thing can get heavy, "I like to party, I play my drums here and there, and I like to also sing sometimes. But that is something no one knows so, shush."

She smiles at me catching the ball,"Yay, I know a secret about Russo that no one knows! But no need to worry, your secrets are always safe with me." I chuckled at her, "Want to know another secret?" She nods her head throwing the ball to me, "This fucking ball is making my arms go dead!" She laughs and comes towards me taking the ball out of my hands, "You should have told me that before and we would have stopped." We both sat on the bench straddling it facing each other, "So what do you like to do?" I asked her.

She moves some hair out of her face and I smiled when I noticed she had a dimple chin, "I like to sing as well but I'm not shy about it, I play the guitar and piano, I write songs, hmm I like to party as well. I'm up for all kinds of excitement in my life." "Oh shit!" I hear Harper scream, "Easy on the bag Harps, we all know what happened last time." I hear her scoff,"Shut up Alex and go back to charming yourself into Mitchie's pants!" I hear Stevie and Miley laugh and I just roll my eyes and look back up to Mitchie who was playing with the ends of her bangs, "Where are you from?" I ask her. She stops fidgeting with her hair, "I'm from Texas, Dallas to be exact. I came here because my parents kind of kicked me out." Damn wonder why her parents kicked her out,"Why did they kick you out?" I asked curiously.

She let out a deep breath and shook her head and for a moment she looked sad but she quickly smiled,"It's something I don't like to talk about, so can we talk about something else, please?" I nodded my head. I didn't want to pressure her into telling me anything, "Are you going to Miley's party on Friday night?" I asked to change the subject,"Yeah of course I am, I kind of live with Miley so yeah." I felt someone hit my head and I looked back and it was Miley smirking, "Stop flirting with my cousin and go punch the bag." I sighed. I wasn't flirting with Mitchie surprisingly,"Fine, I'll go punch the bag! But Miles, you know what happens when I get all sweaty." She shakes her head and laughs, "What happens when your sweaty?" Mitchie asks me. I look at her smiling, "The girls go crazy so you guys might have to protect me." Mitchie busted out laughing, "Wow. Okay."

Apparently she doesn't believe me, "Okay,get up Romeo." I got up and Miley sat in my spot as I headed towards the punching bags. I stood in front of it and I thought about his face,"Fuck you." I whispered to myself,"Hey! What did I do?" Stevie asked looking confused and I just laughed, "Nothing Stevie, you are fine. I'm just taking my anger out on this bag here." Stevie threw me red gloves and I put them on,"Psh! Alex Russo has anger? You have the perfect life, there is no way you can have any problems." Harper stated. Little do they know that I would give anything to be someone else. My cocky attitude is a show. I punched the bag and the sound it made echoed through the room as I pictured it was his face. I pushed the bag and jumped up and kicked it. I did martial arts two years ago when the worse night ever occurred. It was like I was fighting my demons,"Damn Alex, I didn't know you could do that!" Miley said shocked. I looked her way and I whipped the sweat from my eyebrow, "I took martial arts two summers ago." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to punch the bag with much force and I seen Mitchie watching from the corner of my eye. She looks concerned, maybe she can see through my act.

Everyone left the room as I continued to punch the bag except for Mitchie who was on the bench. I tackled the bag and punched it holding on to it. I released it and punched it one last time and my knuckles popped at the contact. I felt some steam come off of me as I stopped punching the bag. I took the gloves off and shook the ache out, "Is your hands okay?" Mitchie asked standing up coming towards me. I nodded my head stretching my hands out, "Let me see them." I held my hands out and she rubbed my knuckles with her thumb, "Does that hurt?" My knuckles were a bit swollen and red,"Yeah, I'll be fine though. I haven't done that in a while but it's no big deal." She looked up at me and actually gave me a smile. A real one, not a seductive smirk, "You should get some ice for that then." She took her thumb off of my knuckles, "Thanks for the advice doctor but I'll be fine."

She giggled and shook her head, "If you say so Russo." I tossed the gloves on a nearby bench and walked out with Mitchie into the gym and a lot of people were whistling at us. It kind of looks bad because I'm sweaty and my hair is now in a messy ponytail and clothes are distorted,"I think they believe we just had sex Russo." I laughed because we did nothing like that, "Let them believe what they wish." We tried to spot out our group as we walked but we had no luck. Two girls who were twin blondes stopped in front of us staring at me and Mitchie,"Whatsup girls?" I asked with a sly smirk, "Who is your friend Alex?" I looked at Mitchie who had that smirk on that I saw when I first met her, "My name is Mitchie babes, and get used to saying it." She winked at them and they both blushed.

One girl smiled at me put her arm around my shoulder,"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you looked sweaty?" I looked at her keeping my smirk and I got to her ear and whispered, "I'll look even sexier between your legs." I blew hot air in her ear and she shivered and I heard Mitchie laugh and looked at her and she was shaking her head at me, "What Mitchie? Is my game better than yours?" I winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes at me, "What do you girls say for a double date tonight?" Mitchie asked the girls. And they nodded their head eagerly and I chuckled at them, "Movies? Tonight at eight?" I added. And the girls jumped up and down in excitement,"Yes!" ha-ha. That's what they will be saying tonight, "Cool we will see you girls later tonight, be sure to wear something sexy." Mitchie said winking at them. We walked away and I looked at her hand that was beside mine and I linked our pinkies together walking and she laughed looking at me amused, "Trying to make a move on me Russo?" I winked at her, "You know it."

She smiled instead of smirking, "Your game doesn't work on me just so you know." I smiled back at her and got serious, "That's not my intentions with you, trust me. I believe we are going to be great friends. And your game doesn't work on me either by the way." She pouted playfully, "Oh damn, and here I was trying to get into your pants. That plan is now thrown out the window, thanks Alex." I giggled, "Welcome babe!" We walked to the lockers together and kept our pinkies together, "Well well well, we leave you guys alone for ten minutes and you have sex." Miley said laughing as she was changing out her clothes earlier than usual, "We didn't have sex Miles." Mitchie said annoyed, "Good because if you did I would have to beat Alex's ass."

I rolled my eyes at Miley and let go of Mitchie's pinky and walked to my locker to quickly change out of my clothes before girls come in here and freak out, "What did you guys do?" Stevie asked curiously. Mitchie walked to her locker that was beside mine, "Mitchie here got us a double date for tonight." I said sounding proud,"Uh oh, with who?" I saw Mitchie smile,"These two twins." She pulled her shirt over her head and I noticed her tattoo on her rib, "Nice tattoo you got there." She looked up at me smiling and put her shirt on, "Stop ogling at my cousin Russo." I wanted to hit my head on the locker door so hard. Miley has every right to think I'm staring at Mitchie but I was admiring her tattoo in all honesty, "Miles, it's okay. Were just friends, we both know how each other work. Chill and stop trying to act like my mother." Mitchie sounded pissed but she didn't act like it when she smiled at me again. I hear Miley scoff, "Whatever, I'm just trying to protect you." I look at Miley and glare at her, "Miley, you should know me better than that, we have that no fucking friends family members thing. Don't think I forgot about that, we made a promise to one another. I wont think about Mitchie like that, I mean she is hot yeah. But you are my best friend and I'll keep my word."

I did think of Mitchie that way before because I thought she was just going to be another one of them girls but she isn't. Also, she is Miley's cousin and I keep my word. Mitchie is like me. Someone broke her heart, I can tell. My situation may be different but maybe we can help each other out, "Whatever you say Alex, just don't do anything stupid, you promised." I finished getting ready and I put my hair down brushing it out and refreshing myself up,"Sorry about Miley, she can be an ass at times." I shake my head and toss my bag over my shoulder, "It's okay, I don't blame her. I flirt and mess with anything that has a pulse so she is just reminding me about the promise we made with one another." I shrug my shoulders and walk towards the door of the lockeroom,"Let's go, they may accuse us of having sex again if we stay in here another minute."

She smiled at me and put her own bag over her shoulder, "What was it you said earlier?" She looked at the ceiling like it had the answers and she looked back at me, "Oh, that we should let them believe what they wish." We walked out together and she connected our pinkies. I got a feeling that this is going to be a thing that we do. The bell rang and luckily for us we were all completely dressed in time to avoid attention on our bodies like we are pieces of meat. I felt Miley jump on my back choking me, "Miles, damn it. You are choking me." She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Sorry Russo, but you know this is my routine everyday." Mitchie kept a hold of my pinkie while we were walking to the hallway our class was at, "Why are you guys holding pinkies?" Stevie who was behind us asked. Mitchie smiled at me, "Because it's a promise of friendship." I smiled back at her, I like that symbolism, "I want a promise of friendship Alex." I heard the pout in Stevie's voice and I lifted me and Mitchie's pinkies and stuck out my middle finger at Stevie, "You like that promise?" I heard Mitchie beside me giggle and Miley was awing in my ear, "You are such an ass Alex." I looked back and smiled at Stevie, "You love me though, right?" I asked. I know I can be an ass but if I lose my cocky attitude people will see right through me,"Yeah, I guess I have to." Miley got off my back when we got to her class and Stevie's. Mitchie was looking around, "What class are you looking for?"

"I have a free period right now actually. I have no clue where to go." I thought for a moment, "You want to come to art class with me?" She smiled and nodded her head as soon as the late bell rung. I walked into the art room and was shocked to see how empty it was. The teacher, Mr. Brown looked at me smiling but stopped when he remembered I was late, "Miss Russo your late." He said sternly. Teacher mode here we go. I'm one of his favorite students so I can get out of this easy, "Excuse me Mr.B, it wo-'" "She was just helping me find my way around to my last period, if you are going to punish someone it should be me." Mr.B laughed and shook his head, "I don't punish my students, take a seat ladies." I look at Mitchie and she was smiling at Mr.B. No one has ever tried to take a bullet for me figuratively speaking. Mitchie tightened our pinkies together and I walked to my stand that had large paper on it. I pulled a stool for Mitchie to sit on beside mine.


	2. Unoffical date pt1 (fixed)

"Well thank you." She let go of my pinky as she sat down and I followed suit. I picked up my pencil sketching out my drawing,"What are guys drawing?" I kept my concentration on the picture in front of me,"We are drawing our dream place." I felt Mitchie watching me,"What would your dream place be?" I blew on the paper gently to get the pencil chips off,"This is going to be embarrasing to admit, but I've always wanted to get to the highest point in the city on a building and just lay back and watch the city lights and stars." I heard Mitchie awe and I look back at her and she smiled at me,"Don't be embarrased by that. That just proves me right, there is more to you than you just show. And I think that's a nice dream place actually." She seemed sincere,"What is your dream place like?" I asked her curiously,"I don't really have one honestly." I frown at her,"Everyone has a dream place." She shook her head,"I don't, I guess i'm not everyone." She sighs and I can tell she is saddened by something,"Hey can you draw?" She shook her head,"I can't even draw a damn straight line." I get up from my stool and flip my page over to a clean sheet and pat my stool,"Let me teach you something." She shook her head but sat in my stool anyways,"Teach away Miss Russo." I handed her my pencil,"Okay, I want you to draw me the best circle that you can."

She looked at me funny but shrugged her shoulders and drew me a circle..well an oval,"See, it's not that bad. I've seen worse." She scoffed at me playfully,"Bitch, I draw the best circles ever." I cracked out a small laugh and she glared at me,"Sorry, okay. We are going to draw a dog together." She looked at me like she was confused. I put my hand over hers that held the pencil,"Okay just follow my lead." She followed my hand motions and started to giggle when we got to the ears,"Alex, one ear is longer than the other." I was behind her leaning on her a bit but thankfully neither of us got bothered by it,"It's a special dog Mitchie, and we are going to name her Lucky." She giggled again,"Why Lucky?" I hummed a bit,"Because Lucky is missing an eyeball. We forgot to give it it's other eye." As soon as I was about to draw the other eye she stopped me,"No, I like the one eyed dog. It's our masterpiece. He is special, look at him. His head is egg shaped, his ears are uneven, he has one eye and he has a button nose." I drew a dimple chin on the dog and Mitchie gasped,"Alex you ass!" Mr. B looked over at us but I smiled at him and he continued at the computer,"I think the dimpled chin makes her look more cute." I admitted. She groaned,"I hate dimpled chins, especially mine." She said insecurely,"I don't, I like them." I shrugged my shoulders. I saw a small smile creep up on her lips. We continued the drawing and we got to the body and Mitchie took the lead,"What are you doing?" She giggled,"I'm giving Lucky one ball, he is a boy right?" I shook my head,"No, it's a girl actually. I've been saying her the whole time." I looked at Mitchie giving the dog a small penis,"Well, I guess Lucky is a hermaphrodite now." Mitchie said laughing at the drawing,"He is totally adorable!"

I shook my head at Mitchie,"He is a special dog, look what we made together. It's our baby Mitchie!" I joked,"That was so much labor and hard work babe." She added to the joke. The bell rang and I flipped the page back to my project grabbing my bag heading to lunch with Mitchie,"Hey Alex you're forgetting something." I look at Mitchie wondering what I forgot but she reminded me by locking our pinkies,"Sorry I forgot, I'm just really hungry right now." She nodded her head in understandment and then smirked,"I have something you can eat." I gasped and elbowed her in the side,"Mitchie you dirty girl!" She looked at me innoncently,"I was talking about a sandwhich, where is your mind at Russo?" She giggled,"Oh you are such a tease, I will get you back for that." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement earlier,"Ohhh tease tease me, girl you better please me." Mitchie sung out walking to the cafeteria with me,"You are so unreal Mitchie." She scoffs at me playfully,"Nothing is fake about me babe." She swings our connected pinkies together back and forth as we entered the half packed cafeteria.

"Baby!" I hate her voice so much it's so whiney. I get tackled in a hug by Stacey and it caused me to lose the grip with Mitchie's pinky. I tried to peel her off of me,"Stacey, seriously. Fuck. Off." I said sternly trying to pull her off. Mitchie stood there with her eyebrows raised and I mouthed out a 'help me' and she nodded her head and tapped Stacey on the shoulder and she turned around,"What do you wan-" she froze when she saw Mitchie giving her a smirk,"Macey is it?" Stacey's mouth was open and I was just standing by enjoying the show,"N-no, it's Stacey." Mitchie nodded her head,"Oh, okay Tracey. Well if you don't mind, me and Alex here would like to eat without any psycho bitch interupting us. You get me?" Mitchie had the most calmest facial expression but her tone was a bit bitter. Stacey nodded her head and she was turning red from embarrasment,"Okay good, bye Lacey." I was biting my lip I didn't want to laugh,"My name is Stacey." She said sounding defeated. I laughed at Stacey,"Bye Casey." She groaned and I chuckled as Mitchie hooked our pinkies,"My name is Stacey!" She screamed. And the whole cafeteria got silent as I led Mitchie to a table my group uses,"What the fuck are you staring at!?" Stacey screamed and stormed out of the cafeteria and everyone one went back to their business,"Is she one of your regulars?" Mitchie asked me as we sat down. I let her take Shane's spot he shouldn't mind. I shook my head at Mitchie's question,"I never fuck a girl twice." She nodded her head taking a bag out and threw a bag of chips and a sandwhich on the table,"Are you going to eat?" She asked with her eyebrows up. I nodded my head,"Well what are you eating?" I winked at her,"I can show you better than I can tell you." She laughed throwing a chip at me. I smirked at her and I put my head on her thighs,"Alex? What are you doing?" Mitchie asked nervously,"Oh you know, just enjoying the view." I felt her legs shake,"Alex get up people are watching!" She whisper yelled. I giggled and raised my head and she shoved me lightly on the arm,"Pay back is a bitch Mitchie." I smile at her but she just shakes her head and sighs,"Whatever Alex, I need to go home and take a cold shower now." Aww I got her flustered,"Can I join you?" I nudged her on her side playing around with her and she just raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Alex who is in my se-" Shane stopped when he walked around and faced Mitchie,"Hey i'm Shane." He gave her his charming smile as flipped his hair across his forehead,"And you must be Mitchie, right?" I laughed at Shane's attempt to flatter Mitchie,"Yeah, my name is Mitchie. Good to meet you Shane." She said not really interested in his charm but really interested in her food. She held the chips bag towards me,"Eat some, I can't eat all of this food. I had a big ass breakfast because Miley made a pile of pancakes." I reached in the bag to take some of them and I felt someone poke me on my side and they came around in front me to sit down,"Max! How was your day?" I asked him excitedly. He took out his lunch and handed me a piece of chocolate pie that I made last night,"It was..interesting. Stacey was cussing outside in the hallway. What did you do?" Max asked amused. I looked at Mitchie who was eating,"Not a damn thing. By the way Mitchie." She looked at me letting me know I have her attention,"This is my brother Max, Max this is Mitchie. Miley's cousin, she is new here." Max smiled at Mitchie trying to work the Russo charm. Mitchie just laughed,"Oh my gosh I can tell you guys are related now." I giggled nudging Mitchie in the side with my elbow,"Shut up, you so know I work that charm so much better." ,I whispered to her so only she could hear me and she nodded her head,"I have to admit, your charm is a panty dropper." She pulled some water out of her bag and offered me some,"But you are a thirsty bitch. Here is some water for your desperate ass." She joked laughing. I grabbed her water anyways and drunk some of it and she didn't mind,"How is that hangover Joe?" He shook his head,"I want to crawl back inside my bed right now." He said weakily,"That's why you should eat a bananna in the morning when you have a hangover, I do it all the time and it gets rid of it." Mitchie informed him. We all looked at her like she was crazy,"A bananna?" Max asked. Mitchie nodded her head. Joe shook his head but soon regretted it,"How does a bananna help?" I asked Mitchie real curious

She shrugged her shoulders drinking her water,"Mmm some shit about having low potassium when you consume alcohol. The banana is supposed to boost it. All I know is it works for me, oh and honey." Shane looked at Mitchie shocked, "How do you know all of this?!" Our cure to hangovers conversation got short when Miley ran over to us at the table, "Sup bitches!?" I'm surprised the cafeteria didn't stop and look at her like she was crazy like they did Stacey. But Stacey is crazy so yeah and besides. Screaming from Miley's mouth is nothing unusual, "Sit your ass down and eat Miley." Mitchie ordered her with a smile. Nick, Stevie and Harper came and they filled up the tables.

We all got engaged in conversation about the latest events and Miley's party which is tomorrow. The place is supposed to over flowed with alcohol. Mitchie and my brother got along really well. I mean Max is a cool dude, who wouldn't get along with him. I really love Max he is always there for me and vice versa. One night, I went to his room and literally cried all night and he comforted me with no questions or anything and I was grateful for that. I had a nightmare about that night and it felt so real, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. He took everything from me that night, I can't get back my innocence that he took away. His hands, I can still feel them gripping me and holding me in place. I was too weak and too scared to say or do anything. I was frozen in place, I couldn't say no. I felt so drugged up, but I remember everything. I remember his face. I remember the way he was rough with me, I remember walking home that night from the party shooken up and broken. I walked for miles in the cold air. I was so lost and scared but my feet took me home. I was in pain, my clothes were torn and halfway on. That night turned my attitude around completely. People noticed the change in my ways of doing things and treating others. I wanted to tell my parents, but they were so caught up with Justin achievements and graduation and sending him off to college. So I decided to not even bother. I figured to fight this battle alone.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Mitchie combine our pinkies. I looked at her blinking and for some reason my eyes were hurting she looked concerned. I looked around the table and so did everyone else, "Are you okay Alex?" Mitchie asked me almost whispering. I nodded my head and smiled at her and Miley cleared her throat, "Are you sure because you were looking at the table spacing out completely. Jerking here and there." I nodded my head and looked at everyone,"Yeah you guys, I'm fine. Trust me." My voice was a little bit more high pitched than normal, "Can I have some of your water Mitchie?" She looked at me cautiously and handed me the water and I drunk some as she tightened the grip on our pinkies. I set the water down and thanked her. She gave me a small smile as the rest went into their own conversations.

She wouldn't stop looking at me and I giggled at her, "What?" I asked smiling at her. She shook her head at me giving a smile back, "Nothing, it's just that you're really beautiful." She whispered with her soft eyes looking back into mine. My heart dropped to my stomach nearly from pounding so fast. It's either because she called me beautiful or it's the way she is looking at me. Nothing sexual. She looks like she really cares. She scoots her chair over more towards me and let go of my pinky and linked our arms and combined our pinkies again and she smiles at me and our faces were really close but I didn't look away because for once I appreciated the way someone looked at me, besides a sex object. She looks at me with such a caring glint about her, "Are you sure you want to do this double date thing tonight? We can cancel and hangout together if you want if it's too much." She asked sweetly and I couldn't help but grin widely at her, "Of course, I'm up to it. That is if you are, if not we can make other plans, I don't mind." Mitchie smiled at me, "It doesn't matter honestly, I just like hanging out with you. I'll probably just talk to you the whole time anyways and forget about my date...which speaking of. What are their names?"

Mitchie giggled for not knowing the girls names. I playfully rolled my eyes at her, "That's bad you don't know their names." She nods her head, "Usually I would say they only need to know my name because they will be screaming it but tonight won't be the case." I laughed and scrunched my nose up at her. We kept smiling at each other keeping eye contact until someone cleared their throat and I looked to the rest of the group and my eyes caught Miley who was glaring at me and turned towards Nick,"Hey Alex, is it okay if I borrow your car tonight? I'm taking Tiffany on a date tonight." I smile at my little brother and ruffle his hair up with my free hand, "I have a date tonight too, you will have to use dad's car." Max pouted,"Hey Alex, I can just pick you up. Let Max drive your car, it's no big deal." Max thanked Mitchie a bunch of times making her giggle.

I look at Max and narrow my eyes at him, "On one condition Max..well okay two. No speeding and no sex in my car. That's all I ask." Max gave me a reassuring smile, "I may be wild but I'm not dumb to speed. And I also respect you too much to have kinky time in you car." Mitchie busted out laughing and mummered,"Kinky time." Moving her eyebrows up and down,"Hey Mitchie, you got some fans." Stevie pointed out behind us. Mitchie crossed her eyes and looked behind us and two guys were checking her out and she groaned and turned back around, "They have too many parts for my liking." Harper looked at her confused," Harper...she's gay." Miley informed her and Harper mouthed an "Oh" We all talked more about little things here and there. Miley was giving me glares and it started to piss me off because me and Mitchie aren't even doing anything. I mean we are practically glued to the hip but Miley is just getting upset at nothing. The bell rung and I took up Mitchie's trash but she tried to protest but I ran off to the trashcan before she can take it away from me. I felt someone jump on my back,"Take me to class bitch."

I scrunched my eyebrows up, "What the hell Max?" I giggled at my brother who was clung onto me like a monkey, "You know you loooove me Lexy." I walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria with my brother on my back, "I have no choice but to love you Maxie." I stopped at the entrance waiting for everyone else, "Get off my bitch Max." Miley ordered him as she came near us with Mitchie. I started to walk down the hallway while Max and Miley were bickering about getting a ride on my back, "Will I ever get the honor to ride you Russo?" Mitchie asked me smirking causing me to laugh, "I don't think you will be able to handle this babe." I winked at her causing her to scrunch her nose up playfully. Max finally got off my back heading to his class, "So, I may need your number so I can get directions to your house." Mitchie said casually. I connected our pinkies,"Hmm, I don't know. I don't give number out to strangers." I got a chuckle at her as she shoved me a bit with her shoulder, "Do you always lay your head in strangers laps and hold their pinkies?" Mitchie asked jokingly, "Not usually, but I guess you are a special stranger. So I guess I can give you my number." Miley who was behind us scoffed. I stopped causing Mitchie to stop along with me. I looked over my shoulder at an annoyed Miley. She walked ahead of us with a bit of an attitude.

"Seriously. What is her problem?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. She isn't usually like this." We walked to our class exchanging numbers. I had foods for my last class and Mitchie had Spanish. Harper has the foods class with me and she is my cooking partner. I walk to my station seeing Harper with her apron on already. The bell rang as I put mine on. The teacher came in clapping her hands together, "Okay class, today we are baking a cake." The class up roared in cheers. Me on the other hand groaned causing Harper to laugh, "What's the matter Alex? Afraid you will forget to close the lid of blender this time?" I glared at her and she stopped laughing, "It was an accident Harper, I told you I accidently pressed the on button." Okay...that was a lie. I just forgot to put the lid on the blender and every damn thing got covered in strawberries. It was a sweet disaster at least. Right? "I think I'll control the blending this time Alex, I was finding strawberries in places that were unnecessary." I grimaced and giggled shoving her with my shoulder, "Oh my gosh Harper, I could have lived without knowing that!"

Me and Harper were best friends since we were kids. We grew apart a bit when I started to change. She is really an amazing person. I just pushed her away of course like I have done the rest. Shutting people out and covering up my emotions is what I've been mastering these last couple of years, "How about I control the blending this time?" I gave Harper a smile and nodded my head, "That sounds like a good plan to me Harp." We got busy with the cake batter and of course I get some in my hair..it never fails really. The teacher comes by our station and looks over my shoulder breathing down my neck. I think she has the hots for me but I don't crush on teachers. That is a no go, "That looks wonderful Alex, you work well with your hands." I wanted to laugh but I held it in. Harper on the other hand laughed loudly but was caught off short when I cleared my throat, "Thanks Miss Berkley." She let a deep breath that hit my neck. It felt weird.

Not sexual weird. Just damn freaky. Why is she even this close to me? "You got some cake batter in your hair." She stated. I shook my head, "Here I'll get it out." I turned to Harper quickly bumping into the teacher a bit. I bent my head down, "Harper can you please get it out?" Harper my loyal friend that I can always count on asked no questions and whipped it from my hair with a napkin, "Thanks Harps!" I gave her a cheeky smile that she returned. Finally the teacher left with a loud sigh. Don't get me wrong. She is beautiful and all but it is not in me to have sexual desires for a teacher. Harper nudged me in the side and I looked at her. She was smirking shaking her head, "I think she wants some of the Russo special." I had cake batter on my fingers and I had the urge to wipe it on her face, "Ya think?! She isn't going to get any though." Harper looked at me shocked. Mouth open and wide eyes, "What?" I asked nonchalantly.

She gave me a questioning look,"Um, Alex. She is basically throwing herself at you. How can you reject that?" She whispered to me trying not to be heard but Harper sucks at whispering. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just really not interested. Mainly because she is a teacher." Harper nodded her head, "Okay, anyways..what is up with you and Mitchie?" I internally groaned and rolled my eyes, "Nothing is going on. We just understand each other." Harper raised her eyebrows, "You guys just met today though."

"I know Harper but can we change the subject please?" She put her hands up and dropped the subject thankfully. We finished the cake and I have to admit..it was close to perfection. I took half of the cake and Harper took the other half. The bell rang for all us to leave school for the day. I threw my bag over my shoulder carrying the plastic plate in my hand following Harper out in a hurry trying to avoid the teacher. We got out and I let out a deep breath. Me and Harper walked outside going down the long set of steps, "What are you doing tonight?" I asked Harper on the way to the parking lot getting my keys out of my bag, "Well, I was going to go to the soup kitchen. Them homeless folks need to get fed by someone." Harper is a sweetheart, "Oh and can you drop me off at my house?" I smiled at Harper nodding my head,"Yeah, of course."

I was coming up to my car and I seen Shane on the hood of it laying down with sunglasses on. I walked up and smacked him on his stomach causing him to groan out loud holding his stomach, "Get off my baby jackass." He slid off it giving me a 'what the hell' look. I pointed my finger at him, "Lose the look or else you will lose something down south." He quickly changed his demeanor giving me a smile as he went to his car saying goodbye to us, "Alex!" I was tackled in a hug by Max,"Max..I love you and all but what the hell?" I said while laughing. He let go of me and he was smiling brightly and then something hit my nose,"Max...why do you smell like smoke?" His face turned beat red and his smile faded. He seemed nervous,"Um..I-i just wanted to try it Alex." He whispered to me. I gave him a stern look and I think he almost shit himself, "We will talk about this later." I don't like my brother smoking. I may do it but he is better than me. He doesn't need to start that habit.

He nodded his head feeling ashamed. I unlocked my car putting my things in. Harper got in the passengers seat and I pulled my seat up for Max to get. I was about to get in until I seen Mitchie and Miley coming. Mitchie looked annoyed and Miley looked pissed. What the hell is her problem today? The went to the car beside mine and I felt the tension between the two. Mitchie looked at me and gave me a small smile as she got in the car that was identical to mine. Obviously it was her car that I seen this morning. Miley just completely ignored me. I sighed getting into my car turning it on, "What's Miley's problem?" Max asked from the backseat. I looked in the rearview mirror and seen that Max's eyes were bloodshot. I shook my head, "I've been asking myself that question all day Max."

I reached in my backseat to grab my bag so I can get him so eye drops, "Here Max, two drops in each eye and when we get home take a shower and hand me your clothes to wash not mom." Max did as I told him. I looked over and seen Mitchie and Miley bickering in the car next to us. I feel so damn bad for her. I turned the car on and exited out of the school parking lot,"Max who did you get the pot from?" Harper looked back at Max shocked,"Max." She said disappointed. I'm sure he has his head down ashamed, "I got it from Dean." He mummered but I heard him loud and clear and it pissed me off. I told Dean to never offer Max and weed but damn if he didn't, "How much did you smoke Max?" I asked calmly although I was really wanting to beat the hell out of Dean at the moment, "I took like six hits. That's it." I looked at Harper who was still looking at Max disappointedly. I don't blame her,"Max why did you want to try it anyways?" It was silent for a bit,"Because I want to be like you. I mean it seems to not bother you."

My heart dropped and chills ran all over my body. I don't want my little brother to turn out like me at all,"Max.." I said barely in a whisper, "Just because I do something doesn't mean it's right. Please don't do things because I do it. You are much smarter than that. I love you Max, I don't want to see you make fucked up decisions." My throat was burning and my eyes were stinging. My brother is looking up to me and I am not the best role model out there. I wanted to cry. Not for me...but for him. He has no one to look up to besides me. Our parents are too busy with their lives and forget we even exist at times unless the want to nag at us for some God awful reason, "I'm sorry Alex. I really am. That was the last time. I wont do it again." I looked at him through the rearview mirror and seen he was telling the truth, "Just keep your distance from Dean." I told him sighing. Harper looked at me smiling slightly, "Dean is manipulative Max, you don't need to smoke to be cool." I told him. Harper shoved me a bit, "Practice what you preach Russo."

I gave her a playful glare that she returned, "I'll try. But he always comes up to me asking about you and I try to get away from him but he manipulates me." Dean is such a damn stalker, "Next time Dean comes up to you, I want you to walk the opposite direction Max. He is trouble." I seen Max nod his head in the rearview mirror. I pull up to Harper's house and she gets out, "See you later Harper, don't be spitting in the soup." She giggled walking away waving at us and Max got up front. I drove us all the way home. I'm kind of dreading going back home. It doesn't take me long unfortunately. Shit. Me and Max get out with our things and head towards the substation door, "Remember what I told you Max." He nodded his head and gave me a small thanks. I think he is still ashamed about what he did.

I walk in with Max and seen that the substation was not very busy. My mom was at the register and my dad was making sandwiches. I haven't worked in ages, apparently they don't trust me enough or whatever. I walk up the spiral steps not even bothering saying hey to my parents. I went to my room and put everything down taking my phone out of my bag and I plop down on my bed. I smile a bit when I seen that Mitchie texted me.

I opened the text,"_Hey Alex, I was thinking I can pick you up earlier than eight. I want to buy candy at the store and not the theater. They are expensive when it comes to food and drinks_-3:45."

I texted back, "_That's fine, are you okay_?-3:57."

I laid my phone down on my bed as I waited for her to text back. I went to my closet to pick out some clothes for me to wear. I settled on some dark blue skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt with a white cami underneath and my black boots that come up to my knees. I heard my phone go off indicating that I had a text. I walked over and had a text from Mitchie.

"_Yeah. I'm fine, Miley is just being a bitch. But she will get over it. She is a big girl, she will learn to manage_-4:02."

I texted back, "I don't know what her problem is. But what time do you want to come by?-4;03"

Max came in freshly showered handing me his clothes, "Thanks Lexy. You always save my ass." I gave him a soft smile, "Just be careful. Choose your friends wisely bro." He nodded his head and pulled me in for a much needed hug. I didn't realize just how much I needed one. I hugged him back just as tightly, "I love you Alex." I smiled scratching his head lightly, "I love you too Max." We pulled apart and I handed him my car keys, "You know the rules." He nodded his head and smiled at me leaving the room.

I went to my phone and opened the new text from Mitchie.

"_Is 6 okay for you? I want to get out the house as soon as possible_." I feel you Mitchie. I feel you.

I replied back giving her my address and telling her it was perfectly fine and that she could come whenever she wants. I gathered some shorts and a tank top and headed towards my connected bathroom. I ran my water and stripped down looking at my stomach feeling it. I let out a shaky breath getting into the shower letting the warm water fall on my body relaxing me. I finished up turning the water off and I heard muffled voices from the other side of the wall. I dried off and my hair turned to it's natural state of curliness. I brushed my teeth, my hair and it remained curly. I put my tank top on without a bra and my shorts on. My hair was sticking to my shoulders from being wet. I gathered my dirty clothes and walked in my room and stopped when I seen someone who I least expected face down on my bed. I tiptoed to the bed and dropped my dirty clothes along with Max's.

I smiled when I noticed they were asleep. I sat down on the side of the bed propping my arm on their back and they mumbled something. I played with their hair and they let out a content sigh, "That feels good." I laughed and they opened their eyes,"Hey Mitchie, do you always sleep in strangers beds?" She turned over so she was on her side and she ran a hand over her face,"Shutup. Your bed is comfortable." She mumbled smiling. She patted the spot beside her, "Come take a nap with me." She looked at the clock, "It's like 4:30. We can get at least two hours of sleep or whatever." I raised my eyebrows at her playfully, "I don't sleep with people on the first date Mitchie." She groaned grabbing a pillow that was beside her and smacked me with it, "Shut up Russo, come lay down." She smirked at me, "You sleep with people before the date even starts anyways."

I scoffed at her,"Bitch." I mumbled climbing over her to get in the other side of the bed. I laid on my side facing her and she done the same to me. She looks extremely tired, "Your hair is pretty like that." She randomly said, "And you look perfect without makeup." She smiled sleepily at me, "Okay Mitchie, you really need to sleep. I'll set my phone so it will go off to wake us up." I got up from the bed and grabbed my phone from the desk, "You better come back." I heard her mumble. I looked over at her shaking my head, "I'm coming I'm coming, have patience." She busted out laughing and I stopped in my tracks and face palmed myself, "Mitchie, of course you would take that as a sexual comment." She hummed in response patting the spot beside her telling me to lay down. I laid down in the same position as before. She smiled grabbing my pinky with hers letting out a small sigh. We kept our distances but not too far away. You could at least fit another Mitchie in between us. Though that's not saying much at all considering she is small. She fell asleep first. I wasn't really sleepy, just stressed.

I looked at Mitchie's features. She was honestly beautiful. Flawless even. Miley is pretty but I don't see how they are cousins. They are total different from what I've seen so far. Mitchie had light freckles covering her nose that I haven't noticed before. Her eyebrows are perfectly shaped up. Her chin has that cute dimple showing. Her lips are curved into a smirk wait...,"How long have you been staring at me you creep?" She said in a jokingly manner tightening our pinkies together opening her eyes slightly. I shook my head at her, "I wasn't staring exactly, just observing really. There is a difference." She giggled, "Oh really? Well are you done observing?" She asked smugly, "You done a lot of that this morning." I poked her chin, "You did too, don't accuse me of something you did as well." Her smirk turned into a smile, "Well we both had each others verbal consent." I forgot I didn't have a bra on and I just remembered. I'm glad she hasn't noticed that,"Mhm, shut up Torres and go to sleep." She was quick to shut her eyes. I soon followed but not going to sleep. I just wanted to relax my eyes a bit...

_"You fucking tell a soul and you are dead! You hear me bitch?!" I felt his fist collide with my sides. I felt my pants get ripped off along with my shirt. I was paralyzed. I couldn't fight back anymore. He ran his hands all over my body. Silent tears fell from my eyes as he pulled his pants down. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was stuck in the guys backseat of his truck in the middle of no where. He penetrated me and I let out a silent cry as he was being very violent towards my body. My head was hitting the door every time he thrusted into me. It was the worst pain I ever experienced. He finally finished throwing me out the backseat onto the pavement along with my clothes. I managed to put them on although I was in pain and I felt gross. More than anything ..I felt broken."_

I felt someone shake me gently,"Alex..wake up." They shook me again. "Wake up, please." Their voice was so inviting and soft unlike the other guys, "Alex, come on wake up." I felt weight on my stomach and someone cradling my head tightly to their chest, "Alex.." Their voice was more desperate. I jerked awake and seen Mitchie above me and I was freaking out and breathing hard. I was squirming underneath her and she got off of me looking concerned, "Alex..." She said calmly. I looked at my hands, they were shaking violently. Hell my whole body was. I felt a hand on my arm and I flinched at the touch,"Alex, hey."

She tried touching my face with her hand but I pulled away and she looked hurt. I took a deep breath,"J-just give me a minute please." I whispered to her. She gave me some space as I gathered some of my sanity back. This is why I don't like sleeping with others. These dreams occur very often and I really want to block out the situation forever. I cleared my throat running a hand through my hair. I felt the scar on my head and looked at Mitchie trying to prevent any flashbacks. My head busted open when he pushed me out the truck. I remember the impact. Mitchie still was looking at me concerned. I calmed myself down looking at her. My shaking stopped and my breathing was back to normal I smiled at Mitchie, "Are you okay now?" She asked softly hesitating to come near me when I patted the spot next to me. I nodded my head slowly,"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all."

She leaned against my head board sitting beside me as I laid down still. She looked down at me and gave me a soft smile running her fingers through my hair, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked raising her eyebrows, "No, not really. Did I wake you up?" She nodded her head and smiled at me,"Yeah, you did. You were squeezing the hell out of my pinky. But I'm glad you woke me up though so I could wake you up." I gave her a slight smile and sighed looking at the clock that read 5:37,"What time do you want to leave?" I asked her stretching my body out in the bed,"Hmm, whenever you get ready. Take your time though." I nodded my head and she scraped her fingernails against my scalp a bit. And it felt really good. She stopped at my scar and looked at me curiously, "What's that?" She asked running her index finger over the scar that was an inch long, "I just fell a while back out of a truck and busted my head open on the cement. No big deal." I technically didn't lie to her. I just didn't tell her the other half. She nodded her head and smiled at me once again, "No more falling and getting hurt." She said in a serious tone. I sat up in bed leaning against the headboard turning my head to look at her, "I can't make any promises but I'll try." She nodded her head, "That is all I ask. So you live above a sub shop I see. That's cool." I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess, I used to work down there until my parents didn't want to use me anymore."

She looked at me confused, "Your own parents fired you?" I nodded my head getting up from the bed, "Something like that, it's amazing what so called parents do to their kids. They disown their kids or worse. They keep their kid around but look at them like they are a big disappointment." I grabbed my clothes for tonight, "You're not kidding." She snorted. It was like an angry short laugh through her nose, "My parents. Well if I should call them that, kicked me out. They thought me being gay was a phase but I showed them otherwise and they freaked out. It was a mess." She admitted, "I don't know what I would do without Miley and her parents. Me and Miley have our differences but she knows me better than anyone." She said sadly. I gave her a small smile, "Well, you have me. If you need someone to talk to. I'm all ears. You have Miley, now you have me." I reassured her. A huge smile showed on her face, "Thanks, I'll remember that."


	3. Unofficial date pt2

I headed towards the bathroom, "Make yourself at home. I will be out in a few." I got dressed in the bathroom putting on all of my clothes doing my hair and makeup. It took about forty minutes. I sprayed my body with perfume and walked out the bathroom not seeing Mitchie. I looked at the clock and it was 6:35. I grabbed my phone and bag throwing it over my shoulder grabbing the dirty clothes on the floor heading down the steps.

I seen Mitchie and Max on the couch watching TV together. I passed them popping Max in the back of the head with my hand,"Hey!" Max yelled holding his head. I smiled at him, "Sorry my hand slipped Maxie." I said in a little kid voice making Mitchie laugh as I went to the washer putting the clothes in it starting a load. I walked back in the living room and plopped down in between Max and Mitchie propping my feet on the coffee table in front of us. I felt Mitchie playing with my hair again,"Max, where are you and Tiffany going tonight?" I asked him leaning on Mitchie a bit. She is very cozy, "I was actually planning on taking her to McDonalds and we were going to order off the dollar menu." Mitchie giggled. I sighed,"Max, how much money do you have?"

He lifted up taking his wallet out of his back pocket opening it counting the money,"Um, twenty dollars. I was going to put ten dollars in for gas." I shook my head at him shuffling through my bag finding my stash of money I have had put back,"The car is already filled up, don't worry about gas." I handed him six twenties, "Go get you something good to eat and no..I don't mean pussy." I got a laugh out of both of them. He counted the twenties and gasped, "Alex, this is a hundred and twenty dollars here!" I nodded my head, "But how?" I smiled at him, "That's for me to know and for you not to worry about." I said seriously. He put the money in his wallet and hugged me tightly crushing me into Mitchie but apparently she didn't care, "Thank you Lexy! You are the best sister ever!" He let go of me and I sat up with Mitchie still rubbing my head playing with my hair. And I'm loving it. I smiled at Max,"Don't mention it, just have fun." He nodded his head getting up, "I have to go, you guys have fun as well." I waved at him as he left. I turned to Mitchie a bit, "I remember when he had his first date. My baby brother is growing up quick." I said smiling.

She patted my knee keeping her hand there and honestly it would have freaked me out but I know her intentions, "You are a sweet person, you know that? I still don't understand why people call you Rebel Russo." I smiled at her, "Well, I only let a few people see this side of me. Miley, Harper and Max see it all the time. And now you." She looked at me in awe, "Well don't I feel special?" She asked with a smirk. I shook my head,"Nope." I said jokingly getting up, "But we have to go if we want to get to our dates on time." I grabbed my stuff as she fell on the couch groaning stretching out, "Fine. But they better not talk my ears off. I'm a bit grouchy at the moment." She said as she got up, "Why are you grouchy? You are nice to me." She nodded her head yawning,"Yeah, but you are not annoying." She said as a matter of factly. I walked in the kitchen with her following me, "Well I feel special." I smirked at her but she shook her head folding her arms, "You really shouldn't." I gasped playfully opening the fridge getting my cake out, "Oh my gosh that looks amazing!" She said sounding excitedly, "You want a piece? Me and Harper made it in foods today." She was quick to nod her head," Milk?" I asked her pointing to the milk in the fridge, "Please."

I grabbed two small plates and two cups setting them on the counter. I grabbed two forks and placed them on the plates. I cut us some chocolate chip cookie cake placing it on the plate and pouring us each a cup of milk. We sat down and Mitchie was quick to dig in and she moaned at the first bite,"Damn Mitch, it's not polite to orgasm while eating. Where are your manners?" I asked messing around with her. She gave me a smug smile, "Well, I guess I can't control my whoremoans sometimes." We finished up our cake and it was seven, "We have to really go this time Mitchie, them girls will think we ditched them." We both got up and I set our things in the dishwasher, "Will that be such a bad thing? I think we should do our own thing." I considered it for awhile, "We should still go to the movies. I normally don't ditch dates but I guess I can make an acception tonight."

I smiled at her going into the living room, "Well what do you want to watch tonight?" She asked me as I grabbed my bag, "I don't know. Anything but a cheesy romantic movie." She nodded her head, "Sounds good to me." We walked downstairs going into the sub shop and my parents were closing up and my dad spotted me and seen Mitchie,"Hey sweetie, whose your friend?" My dad asked throwing a towel over his shoulder, "This is Mitchie, we are going to the movies." I pointed to my dad, "Mitchie this is my dad." She smiled at my dad, "Nice to meet you Mr. Russo." My dad smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you as well Mitchie. You girls have fun." I nodded my head heading towards the front door of the sub shop. Mitchie ran in front of me opening the car door for me, "Seriously Mitchie?" I asked laughing but never the less hoping in, "What? I can't open the door for you?" I shrugged my shoulders. She got in smiling, "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?" I asked buckling up turning towards her, "We have the same mustang. Except mine is blue and yours is black." I laughed, "Mitchie. Seriously? You just now noticed that? You seen me this afternoon getting in my car." I pointed out as she got on the highway, "Shush Alex." She giggled, "I'm not very observant with certain things." I nodded my head, "So I see." She made popping noises with her lips, "So I'm just curious. But why do you and Miley have that 'no dating family' rule?" Come to thank of it..I have no clue, "I honestly have no idea. But one day she just came up to me randomly and made the rule. She made me promise because she knows I'm a person who keeps their word so yeah."

Mitchie nodded her head,"Gotcha.." She looked to be thinking really hard, "What's on your mind?" She looked over and smiled at me, "Nothing, you want anything in the store?" I just noticed we were in front of the store. I was too busy watching Mitchie, "I'll come in there with you." We both walked into the store and went straight to the candy section. I grabbed some reeses, snickers, hershey bars, some chips and peanuts while Mitchie grabbed us two drinks. She looked at me and stopped cracking up, "Seriously Alex? Do you have a sweet tooth or something?" She asked smirking. I carried the stuff to the front getting in line, "Shush Mitchie, don't judge my eating habits." We put our stuff on the counter and she was about to pull money out her bag but I smacked her hands, "Stop." She looked up at me shaking her head, "I'm paying Mitchie, put it up." She groaned, "Fine. But I'm paying for the movie."

I smiled at her and paid for our stuff. I carried the bags to the car and she opened the door for me and I glared at her and she grinned at me. I sat down buckling up placing the bags on the floorboard. She got in and we headed towards the theater. The theater wasn't far from the store so we made it around 7:20. We got out and went to see what movies were playing," Ohh we can watch the new Final Destination in 3D. It starts in ten minutes." Mitchie suggested. I nodded my head and we went to the booth,"Hey Stevie!" She lifted her head up and she smiled, "Russo what's going on?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Just hanging out." She nodded her head at Mitchie, "Sup Mitchie?" Mitchie rested her elbow on my shoulder, "Not shit, can you give us two tickets to Final Destination 3D?" Mitchie asked cooly. Stevie tore off two tickets and handed them to us, "You guys enjoy." Mitchie's mouth was gaped open and I pulled her along with me, "Thanks Stevie!" I screamed as I took Mitchie in the theater, "What was that?" Mitchie asked.

I looked at her and smirked, "Stevie never lets me pay. I won't argue with the girl." She glared at me and it turned into a pout, "But I said I wanted to pay." We walked into the empty theater area where they showed the movie, "You drove us here and besides it was my idea to go to the theaters." We sat on the top row propping our feet on the seats below us, "But, I still want to buy something on this unofficial date." I laughed loudly, "You are my type and all but Miley would kill me." She shrugged her shoulders, "Miley doesn't have to know. And besides I don't think Miley would have a fighting chance considering you can throw a mean punch." I shook my head, "I can't go against a promise, sorry." She nodded her head shifting in the seat, "I respect that." She seems a little disappointed. But I seriously can't go against the promise I made. I handed her some candy which she happily took. The movie started and I slouched in my seat putting the glasses on for full effect.

Mitchie grabbed my pinky resting our arms on the arm rest in between us. I looked at her and smiled and turned my head back to the screen. I felt her staring at me so I looked back at her, "Are you okay?" I asked her concerned. It was the same look she was giving me during lunch. She sighed and nodded her head and looked at the screen. A couple of other people filled the seats near the front. I felt Mitchie squeeze my finger tightly and let go of it. It was in the middle of the movie when Mitchie gasped when a rock flew in a woman's eye going through her head killing her instantly, "Holy shit." She whispered. I giggled tightening our pinkies together.

Mitchie nudged me a bit with her elbow getting my attention. She pointed down below us at a couple. The guy was doing the fake yawn stretch so he can put her arm over her, "Have you ever done that?" She asked me. I chuckled and nodded my head,"Sadly, yes I have. Now I hate that move. I have had it done on me a cou-Mitch really?" I laughed when she pulled the move on me. She giggled, "What? I can't rest my arm around your neck?" I raised my eyebrows but couldn't help but laugh myself. She removed her arm and connected our pinkies again, "I hate that move too honestly." She stated seriously. We brought our attention back to the movie and I was shaking my head at the typical couple below us. When something gross happens she hides in his chest and he sits their with a smug smile. I laughed getting Mitchie's attention but I waved it off, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded her head tightening her grip on my pinky and I did the same. The movie ended and the room lit up a bit, "Well that movie was..." She trailed off trying to find the word, "Repulsive." I finished off and she nodded her head,"Yeah, pretty much." We both got up getting our things walking out of the movie viewing area and into the main part of the theater where you get food, "I'm actually really hungry right now." She said as we walked out the door, "We just ate a tons of candy, and you are still hungry?" I asked in a shocked manner. She laughed and stopped walking pointing a finger at me, "You ate the candy, me on the other hand was lucky to even get a piece." She pointed out. I gasped, "What?! Noooo..." Yeah..I kind of stole all the candy throughout the movie,"Yeahhh, you did. But it's okay, because it's only 9. We can get a late dinner." We started walking to her car, I groaned and held my stomach, "But I'm not hungry." I pouted.

We got in her car and she smiled at me,"Uh huh, I think you will like where we are going though." I gave her a suspicious look, "Where are we going?" She shook her head and rolled her windows down letting the nights air fill around us. It felt really good, "Just trust me, please?" She begged with a pout. I nodded my head and rested my head back against the headrest. And something hit me, "Mitchie, how do you know your way around New York?" I looked at her and she was once again in deep thought,"Hm, I came up here and visited my aunt and uncle. Of course Miley as well. She showed me around New York all the time and I'm good with directions and I have a good memory so yeah that explains why I know where things are." She gave me a small smile and I nodded my head, "Do you like it here and New York?" I asked her curiously. She scrunched her eyebrows together thinking,"Hm, well I'm still deciding on that." She gave me another smile but this time it was a sad one. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together she sighed as I tightened my finger through hers, "Is this okay?" She nodded her head and squeezed my fingers once and we rested them on the arm rest as she drove. I rested my head on the headrest once more letting the breeze hit my face.

I really shouldn't be holding hands with Mitchie but she couldn't possibly like me like that. I can't like her like that considering she is Miley's cousin and I just have too much baggage. I wouldn't be a blessing...more like a burden. We pulled up to the restraunt and I was surprised,"El Dorado!?" I asked excitedly. She nodded her head giggling,"Yeah, are you okay with this?" I nodded my head fast, "Yes! I love Mexican food!" She smiled at me and I let go of her hand getting out and she soon followed. She followed behind me as I entered the restraunt that kind of dark but I could see where I was going. I kept the door open for Mitchie and she gave me a soft smile, "Thanks." We were brought to a small booth near a window where I could see the moon being displayed.

If this was a date..it would be perfect. It is a great night though. Our waiter handed our menus,"Si' ladies, may I get you your drinks?" Mitchie smiled up at him and nodded her head," Sí, tengo una Coca cola?" I looked at Mitchie shocked and she giggled, "What do you want to drink Alex?" She asked smiling at me,"Uh the same." The waiter wrote our drinks down, "La bebida será en unos minutos." He said smiling at us but I was confused as hell as he walked away and Mitchie noticed, "He said that our drinks will be here in a few minutes." I nodded letting a soft 'oh' She laughed at me causing me to pout,"I'm sorry that I'm not fluent in Spanish." She shook her head smiling at me, "I've been taking spanish since middle school."

The waitress came with our drinks and Mitchie smirked," Muchas gracias, es su cumpleaños." The man clapped his hands together smiling big,"Realmente? Vendremos cuando haya terminado la comida y llevar a cabo el pastel." What the hell..i'm lost with all this Spanish. I should have took Spanish seriously instead of using the Spanish translation to cheat," Gracias una vez más, puedes traer el sombrero también?" The guy looked at my head and I felt paranoid, "Is something on my head?" I patted the top of my head and Mitchie smiled at me and shook her head, "No..." She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear. The man chuckled,"Si, senorita. Do you know what you want to eat?" He asked us smiling we both nodded our heads and we both decided on Nachos. Some older lady set some chips and salsa down for us to snack on while we wait.

"So Alex, this might be a weird question. When was your last relationship?" I bit off some the chip in my hand. I hated my last relationship,"Shockingly..it was with a guy. His name is Dean. We were together for a year and some months. I thought I truly loved him. Turns out they were just friendly feelings. I prefer a girl. I broke up with him my sophomore year and he didn't take it well. He was the abusive type behind doors and he put on a show in front of others. I made excuses for him and I felt stupid about it." Mitchie reached for both of my hands that were laid on the table and brought them in the middle of the table with hers on top of mine.

I made eye contact with her and she was looking deeply into my eyes searching for something and she let a small sigh, "Sorry you went through that, you deserved better. I'm glad you made the right choice and left. How many people know about why you broke up with him?" She asked calmly,"No one knew the whole reason why but now you do. I guess I didn't want anyone to pity me. It was two and half years ago. So, I'm fine." She nodded her head squeezing my hands lightly and let them go. I pulled my hands back and smiled at her, "How about you?" She shook her head, "Mine wasn't as bad but she broke the hell out of my heart. It was a little less than a year ago. I wasn't always a hit it and dismiss it kind of person. I honestly thought she loved me. I finally gave into her and I let her take away something important to me. She pretty much disappeared out of my life after that night. I promised myself to never get emotionally involved with anyone. I became something that I'm really not proud of." I nodded my head slowly, "I understand, the heart can get stomped and shattered so many times. Betrayal is the worst. Anyways, how do you feel about her now?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I don't think about her hardly. If I do, I don't see her as anything but a bitch. She was very manipulative and very controlling."

The waiter came by our table with the food chanting,"Hot plate, hot plate!" I seen the steam coming from the nachos and I laughed,"You could have fooled me, I thought it was a cold plate." The man put our food down and pointed at me smiling,"Ah you a funny one!" He has terrible english apparently. Mitchie giggled as he left throwing a straw wrapper at me,"So how close are you and Miley?" She asked me as we munched down on our nachos,"I met her in fourth grade actually. She moved from Texas to here and we hit it off. I always go to her house for thanksgiving and Christmas ever since I was little." Mitchie looked at me for a moment and gasped,"Were you the girl who pulled my pigtails during thanksgiving back in 2001 or whatever year that was?!" She asked laughing with a shocked face.

I thought for a moment...and hit my hand on the table realizing that I have met Mitchie before, "That was you?!" She nodded her head quickly and I laughed,"Yeah that was me, and I freaking hated you. I went a cried in my mom's arms for a bit." I pouted, "I'm sorry, you don't hate me anymore right?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I spent five long minutes crying because you pulled my pigtails, I don't know if I can get over the hurt you put me through." She said trying to hold back a laugh but failed miserably, "Well on behalf of my six year old self, I do apologize." I said smiling. She smiled back at me shaking her head, "I wonder why Miley didn't mention to us that we met before?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows together. I shrugged my shoulders, "She must have been too busy getting her first kiss from Shane. But it ended up being Nate. It was such a weird love triangle between them when we grew up. They started young." Mitchie nodded her head giggling, "When was your first kiss?" I thought about it,"Hm..I was 10. He was the worst kisser ever. I wanted my first kiss to be special but I had that stolen from me.."

Now that I think about it..everything gets unwillingly tooken away from me, "He was like sucking my whole face just about. He had my whole set of lips in his mouth sucking away and I was wide eyed. I kicked him in his balls. Wanna know who my first kiss was?" I chuckled and then I shuddered at the memory. She leaned forward,"Who?" I hid my face in my hands, "Shane." I mumbled and I felt her prying her hands from face, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. I had my first kiss at 13 and the guy sneezed all over my face. It was horrible." She said laughing at the memory which made me feel a bit more better because she had a bad experience as well, "And I knew I was gay then which made it even worse." She finished up her nachos waiting for me to finish, "How did you figure out you were gay?" I asked her curiously, "I guess I was maybe 12. I looked at girls and found them more attractive than guys. I was 15 when I shared my first kiss with a girl and it felt right."

I nodded my head trying to finish my nachos up, "How about you?" I sighed. I don't want to give her the full story, "I became a man hater, I can't trust men. Some events in my life made me despise them. Well most anyways; Shane, Nate, Max and my dad are acceptions. I gave girls a try and honestly I wouldn't want another guy again." She nodded her head stealing some of my nachos, "I used to hangout with a lot of guys back home and they were all sex crazy." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "And you're not?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really let others touch me like that. I'm the one that does the work. I got robbed blind with my virginity. Love makes people do crazy things and when she left it was a slap in the face. That was the only time I let someone touch me in that way."

I seen sincerity in Mitchie's eyes. She seems like a girl that I could easily fall for, but I'm not going there, "Having something tooken away from you knowing you can't have it back really sucks. You know?" She added sounding more sad by the second, "I know Mitchie, trust me. Look at you though, you came out stronger than before. She may took something you can't get back. But there are many things she didn't take." I pointed out, "Like what?" She asked softly looking at me with a soft smile, "Your confidence is still intact. You seem to really have your head on straight. You are really beautiful and no one can take that from you. There is no ugly bone in your body."

She smiled at me lightly, "Thanks I needed to hear that." I nodded my head at her, "Everyone needs to hear the truth at times." She gave me that look again that she gave me in the cafeteria, "Are you okay?" I asked her once again tonight. She nodded her head clearing her head, "I hate Miley right now.." I heard her mumble to herself. I don't think I was supposed to hear it. I finished my nachos with Mitchie's help, "That was sooooo good!" I exclaimed after I swallowed the last bit. Mitchie giggled,"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." The waiter came over to get our things,"Dessert for you ladies?" I was quick to shake my head, "No thank you." I said politely, "Mitchie you want dessert?" She shook her head and the waiter winked at her making her giggle as he left. Umm...I thought she was gay? Hmm,"I can go get his number for you if you want me t-"

I was interupted by four people singing a tune like 'happy birthday' oh gosh. They are coming this way. I look at Mitchie and she was smirking. One was carrying a hat and the other one had a huge cake. They were dancing around cheering and they came to the table,"Happy Birthday!" They exclaimed and everyone clapped as I burried my face in my hands. This is so embarrasing, i'm so going to get Mitchie for this. I raised my head and I regretted it as they put the large hat on my head. Mitchie let out a huge laugh and I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I covered them. I seen Mitchie pull her phone out and the mexican man got my attention,"Seniorita how old are you." I mumbled,"Eighteen." They all cheered making me laugh. I mean it was funny. Well done Mitchie Torres, well done. Mitchie showed me her phone after everyone went away and she showed me that she recorded it. I gave her a half hearted glare and she smiled big at me,"I'm going to make you all this cake." I told Mitchie.

She shook her head giggling, "It's not my birthday, eat up!" I laughed, "It's not mine either." I whispered. I looked down at the chocolate cake, "And besides, I'm not hungry." She pointed at me smiling, "That's what you said when you ate all that candy." I nodded my head, "True but that was before I knew we were going to get Mexican food." I decided to wait for the waiter to give us our bill so I can ask for a top to cake to take it home with me. The waiter came with the bill and I reached in my bag and I felt a hand smack mine,"Nope! This was my idea!" I looked up and she was practically on the table,"Can I at least leave the tip?" She shook her head.

I pouted and she shook her head, "I'm not falling for that pout. I'm paying and that's final." She said sternly. I had an idea. I sighed and gave her a smile,"Thanks." She got her money out and asked for a top to the cake. The man took the money and went to get the top for the cake,"Well tonight was fun." I said to her with a smile that she returned as she put her bag over her shoulder getting her keys out,"Me too, though I may get an ear full from Miley if she finds out me and you hung out by ourselves." I nodded my head slowly,"Well I wont tell her if you wont." I told her. I hate going behind Miley's back but it isn't like me and Mitchie went on a date. We kept it all friendly, "I wasn't planning on saying anything." She said shrugging her shoulders.

The man came with the top and put it on for me, "You ladies have a good night, you come back." He said with a friendly smile. Mitchie and I nodded at him saying thank you at the same time. We exited the restraunt and it was a bit cold. We went to her car and settled in comfortably, "Are you staying at Miley's tomorrow?" she asked me as she backed up. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I haven't gave it much thought." She smiled at me, "You should consider it." I nodded my head,"Maybe." It was quite in the car. She was once again in deep thought. I really wonder what she is thinking about. I snuck in my bag grabbing two twenty dollar bills from it. I made sure she wasn't paying attention. Her bag was on the armrest thankfully. I watched her as I slipped both twenties in her bag. I sighed resting my hand on the armrest. I closed my eyes briefly. I felt Mitchie grab my pinky. She rolled the windows down and the breeze got in as she turned the heat on in the car. Strangely enough it felt perfect.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Mitchie who was still thinking. Just must have sensed I was looking at her because she turned her head to look at me, "Are you okay?" She asked me softly. I nodded my head, "The question is, are you okay?" She didn't answer me she just looked back at the road, "Can I join you during my free period again?" She asked,"Yeah, you can join me anytime. We are going to work on drawing your shapes though." I got a real giggle out of her and she flashed me a smile, "Thanks, I definitely need help with that." I returned the smile.

She pulled up to my house and parked and turned to me as I unbuckled my seatbelt, "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I had fun." She said with that one look. I really want to know why she gives me that look. I like it..a lot, "I've had fun too, we should definitely do this again." She laughed, "Why do I feel like I'm saying goodbye to my date?" I laughed along with her,"I don't even know, but goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She nodded her head leaning over the arm rest pulling me in for a hug that I quickly returned, "Goodnight Alex, see you tomorrow." We let go and smiled at each other. I got out of the car with my things.

I noticed Max was back home because my car was back. I texted Max to let me in because my key is with him. He was quick to come down to unlock the door smiling at me big, "Well someone is chipper, did you enjoy your date?" I asked him as I locked the door back, "She was great actually, I mean she seems like a keeper but I really don't want to be tied down. She is the kind of girl to bring home to the parents." I raised my eyebrows at Max,"If she is a keeper then keep her. Don't get her hopes up Max." He looked me shocked, "Where is the Alex that would say to me 'wrap it, tap it and scrap it'?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't even know Maxie, just..if you like her. Take her out again, build an emotional bond first and then maybe if you feel it's right. Get intimate with her." He was still looking at me shocked, "Are you okay Alex?" He asked me suddenly worried,"Yeah I'm great. Why? And can you take this to the kitchen for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he took the cake going upstairs, "I don't know. You are just acting differently. It's not bad, just strange." I smiled at my brother softly and ruffled his hair up a bit, "If you have the chance to love someone. Take the chance Max. Don't become the person that I am please. I'm not the best person in the world. Just take my advice. Don't ignore your feelings and don't block out your emotions. When you do that..you forget how to feel. I made that mistake and I don't want you to go down that road Max." I told him honestly. He nodded his head, "Okay, well goodnight Lexie." He hugged me with his free arm goodnight, "Goodnight Maxie." I let go of him and headed towards my room taking my boots off along with my clothes. I got settled in for bed as I took my makeup off and brushed my teeth. I put my shorts and tank top on from earlier and I pulled my sheets back hopping in getting comfortable. I kept throwing myself around until I got comfortable. Finally I managed to get comfortable after like ten minutes. That damn candy has me hyped up...


	4. She is Dead and Gone

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, the second chapter screwed up at first and it made no sense. It is fixed now. I will make mistakes but I Will try my best to fix them of course! Thanks to whoever is reading this, I have many ideas with this story. It is going to get intense at times. I apologize ahead of time for the foul language and anything you may consider inappropriate.**

I woke up before my alarm clock went off...meaning my mom. I stretched in my bed and noticed I had an hour of sleep left but I got up out the bed never the less. I didn't have a nightmare last night thankfully. I walked downstairs and heard voices that belonged to my parents I stopped when I heard my name in the conversation once again, "She isn't the little girl we raised Jerry." My mom whispered, "I don't even know her anymore." I love you too mom, "She is going through a phase Theresa, that is it." I heard my mom scoff, "This isn't a phase Jerry, this has been going on since Justin graduated." I heard a pause, "Do you think not having Justin here is causing her to be like this?" My dad asked. I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, but if she doesn't get her act together quick she is going to see a shrink."

Que my entrance,"Hey dad. Hey mom." I looked at them forcing a fake smile, "I really appreciate being the subject this morning." They looked at me shocked. Hell I would too, it is a bit early for me to be up, "Please, don't stop just because I'm in here." I gestured for them to continue, "_Please continue_." I said bitterly this time rolling my eyes at them going to the kitchen. I heard them whispering to one another but I honestly don't care what they are saying at the moment. I pull out the orange juice and turn around and seen my mom with her hands on her hips looking concerned I guess.

I ignored her getting a glass out as I poured my orange juice into a cup, "Sweetie what's wrong?" I cringed at my mom's sweet tone and I jerked away when she tried touching my arm. I put the orange juice up in the fridge, "I'm worried about you Alex. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I let out a humorless laugh, "You didn't care two years ago, why care now?" I asked calmly as I sipped my orange juice, "Because you are my daughter Alex." She said as if it were obvious. I gave her a sarcastic smile,"Well you made sure of _that_ didn't you _MOM_?"

She looked a bit guilty but I didn't care, "Where were you when I needed you the _most_ mom? Huh? By the way your little girl is _dead_ and _gone_. She isn't coming _back_." With that I shot back the rest of the orange juice dropping it in the sink. I past my mom and I heard her drop to her knees busting into tears. My own eyes were clouded with tears of my own and brushed past against my dad and up to my room. When I got in there, I let out every bottled up emotion punching a lamp that was on my end table crying out loud falling to my knees. I really shouldn't blame this on my parents but they pushed me away, including Max. They forget they have other kids besides Justin. Justin is just the fucking perfect child.

I was feeling myself have an anxiety attack. I laid on the floor and curled myself up with my knees to my chest crying out but no sound came out. I started to shake and breathe heavy. I didn't hear anything around me but I felt familiar hands hold me calming me down, "Alex...calm down. It's okay." I cried harder and looked at my younger brother, "I-is it Max?" I choked out in between sobs. He nodded his head smiling at me running his hands through my hair, "It's you and me Lexie. We only have each other. I need you to stay strong for me okay?" I nodded my head shakily. I sat up the best I could and I cried into his chest muffling out any loud cries.

So this is what it feels like to really cry? I think I rather feel nothing than feel this, it fucking hurts so much, "Why does it hurt so fucking much?" I asked Max who was rocking me back and forth, "What you said last night about not feeling anything, well my only reasonable explanation would be that you held in your emotions and you finally let them out all at once causing you to feel like a pile of bricks landed on your chest." He pointed to us and the lap," Which brings us to where we are. You holding on to me with a broken lamp on the floor." I chuckled despite the situation, "When did you get so smart Max?" I asked him lifting my head off his chest, "When you grew a dick." I groaned hitting him in the chest with my hand,"I'm serious Max." And I glared at him, "And don't have one thank you very much!" I nudged him on the side, "You know you want to laugh Lexie. Come on. It's Friday."

He started to poke me on my side making me squirm and run out of his arms,"Max, you stay over there!" He stood up coming after me,"Max!" I couldn't help but laugh while he was trying to catch me in my room to tickle me, "Stop it!" I pointed at him backing up but he shook his head and I was cornered. He came at me and I ducked under his arms tripping and falling on the floor. Well there goes trying not to fall like Mitchie told me not to do. I laid out on the carpet giving up and thankfully Max didn't tickle me. He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at me, "Alex, I know I have asked you this question before. But why does mom and dad treat us differently than they did Justin?" I sat up looking at my brother,"Max, it's not your fault. So before you blame yourself for it, don't. I think mom and dad..well mostly mom try to have this perfect family image. We don't meet their standards because we are normal teenagers. Justin was a suck up. You know that just as good as I do. We may not have them but we have each other and nothing can get better than that." He smiled down at me, "I understand, it's just hard not getting noticed by mom and dad sometimes. Like I wanted to talk about how my date went with dad but he was busy and mom was on the phone. I'm just lucky to have a sister like you to watch out for me." I gave him a small smile, "You and me against the world buddy."

**...**

**Very short chapter but it was needed, thank you guys once again. Review or what not(:**


	5. TGIF

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, seriously. They are really encouraging. I'm trying to introduce you to the characters more. When I read a fanfic, I like knowing a little bit about each character and how their personalities are. So ****_bare_**** with me for a bit. This story will pick up real quick after the next couple of chapters. You guys enjoy! Sorry in advanced for any errors.**

Me and Max stayed in my room until it was time to get ready. We had to comfort each other. I comforted him with words and he comforted me with hugs. We split our ways getting ready for school. I decided on wearing my red Hollister hoodie, some dark skinny jeans that has rips here and there along with my brown boots that had a small heel. I finished getting ready and I slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked out my room and sat on the top step to wait for Max. I pulled my phone out and seen that Shane texted me not too long ago.

_"Aleeex, please please tell me you are going to bring the stuff tonight.-7:02"_

I rolled my eyes and texted him back, "_I told you yesterday that I was going to. Can you also do me a favor? Dean let Max have some weed.-7:07_."

I_ instantly _got a text back. The boy can text fast, "_Do you want me to beat Dean's ass? Because I can. I have been wanting to get my hands on him for so long.-7:07."_

I laughed at Shane's response. He really hates Dean. I don't blame him, I do too. I texted him back, "_You are not beating anyone's ass Shane, though I would like to see that. Can you just watch out for Max. I know you see him all the time in the hall, I only see him during lunch. I don't want my little bro to smoke, he is too good for that-7:10_."

I heard Max's door shut as he walked out. I looked over my shoulder at him, "You ready Maxie?" He nodded his head and smiled at me,"Yeah, and I want you to meet Tiffany today. She is a nice girl, you will like her." I gave him my hand so he can help me up, "If she is good to you then I will like her, but you know I have to give her the talk right?" I asked him as we descended the steps. He groaned,"Ugh..I know, just don't scare her away. You can be intimidating." He pointed out. I stopped at the bottom step and he was in front of me,"You're not scared of me are you?" I asked him curiously. He was quick to shake his head, "No of course not, but most of the lower classmen are. Tiffany is scared of you completely, I told her not to be. So can you try not to..you know..be such a tough ass with her?"

I nodded my head going down the last step, "Of course, I'm going to give it to her straight though. If she hurts you, she will be getting an earful and a couple hits to the face." Max look horrified. I patted his shoulder giving him a big smile,"But no worries, I wont do anything unless I'm provoked." He nodded his head. I walked to the kitchen and picked up the cake that I got at the Mexican Restaurant and carried the whole thing with me,"Max can you drive us to school?" He excitedly nodded his head,"Yes!" I gave him his first driving lesson when he was fifteen. He is seventeen now and he drives pretty well. I handed him the cake as I got the keys out,"What's this for?" He asked talking about the cake.

I smirked, "It's Mitchie's birthday. But we are going to sing happy birthday to her during lunch so don't say anything to her before then okay?" He nodded his head and we walked down the last bit of steps and I seen my parents in the back of the kitchen counting inventory. Me and Max exited the place and we switched items. Max opened the door for me. I taught him so well. I got in placing the cake in the backseat covering it up with my hoodie that was already in the backseat. Max got in as I buckled up,"Are you hungry Max? We have like twenty minutes until the first bell rings."

"Yeah, I still have money from last night, do you want to use that?" He asked me as he got on the highway. I shook my head,"No that is your money, I still have money left over. I'll pay for it." He nodded his head,"Um, don't get mad at me Alex. But, how did you get all that money?" He asked me cautiously. I shook my head at him,"Don't worry about it Max, that's for me to know and for yo-"

"To not worry about." He interrupted me finishing my sentence, "I know. But I can't help but worry Alex. Are you doing anything illegal? Because if you are that would upset me more than anything. I can't lose you Alex, I just can't." I looked over at my brother who sounded like he was going to cry,"Max, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving your side. You hear me? I need you as much as you need me. Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine." He sighed shaking his head, "I don't know Alex, it seems like everyone has run out of our lives. Mainly family. I text Justin here and there but he never texts back. It just hurts getting rejected by your own family. Especially when we haven't done anything wrong."

thru and I got me a frappe'. Max got him a sausage biscuit with an orange juice. We rode and ate on the way to school and of course Max needed a little help. We got to school and I noticed Mitchie wasn't there yet, "Good driving little bro. Up top." I gave him a high-five with my free hand and we left the car with our things leaving the cake in the backseat.

Max ran to the group of cheerleaders once again and I went to my group, "Hey guys." I said as I walked up to them, "It's Mitchie's birthday today, so if you can not say anything. I have a cake I'm going to bring to lunch and I want you guys to sing happy birthday to her when I arrive at the table. Hopefully the rest of the cafeteria will sing along." Shane and Harper both got excited and Nate looked at me confused,"I thought Mitchie's birthday was in March?" I smirked at him and his eyes widened as he realized what I was doing,"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this." He said with a smirk. I looked over at Stevie who was falling asleep standing up. I don't see how she does it,"Rough night Stevie?"

She jerked up when she heard her name. She looked at me with lazy eyes,"My fucking bo-" She was interrupted by her own yawn,"My boss made me work double ti-*yawn*" She groaned,"You know what? Fuck it." She said as she closed her eyes leaning against me. I looked at Shane and he nodded his head knowing why I looked at him,"I'll watch out for him, he is like my brother I never had." Nate hit him in the arm,"Excuse me?" Shane chuckled,"Relax, you act like too much of a woman to be a man anyways." He scoffed and put his hands on his hips,"No I don't." He argued back and Shane pointed at him,"And my statement stands true." He said smugly,"You guys are so lucky you have siblings." Harper said sadly. I smiled at her,"I thought I was your sister from another mister Harp?"

She rolled her eyes at me playfully but nodded her head. Nate walked past us,"Go get her lover boy!" Shane screamed out causing Stevie to groan,"Shut up Shane." I looked over my shoulder that Stevie wasn't on and seen Mitchie coming towards us smiling. Miley and Nate were lingering behind her. She stopped when she was beside me and her smile was huge,"Good morning you guys." She smiled at me,"Hey Alex." I smiled back at her,"What the hell did Miley put in your cereal this morning?" She looked at me confused,"I just never seen someone so giddy in the morning." She nodded her head and her smile reappeared,"Well for your information, I didn't have breakfast this morning." She eyed my frappe',"And that frappe'' is calling me name." I handed it to her,"You can have the rest, I'm done with it anyways." She took it happily,"Russo! I got a bone to pick with you!" Miley said from behind me making Stevie groan once again,"So much for sleep." She mumbled picking her head up.

I looked over my shoulder,"What is it Miley?" She shook her head laughing,"When did we meet Alex?" I looked at her confused,"Um, fourth grade?" She shook her head,"You met me in the fourth grade Russo." Stevie said sleepily,"And you met me in the first grade, remember you put glue in my hair?" I laughed at the memory,"You have an obsession with hair I see." Mitchie said smugly, "Shush Mitchie or I'll pull your hair _again_." I threatened playfully making her laugh, "I'm so lost." Stevie mumbled. The bell rang for us to head inside and Miley hopped on my back like always, "So who is staying over at my house tonight?" Miley asked. Everyone except Harper said they are, "I can't, I have some packing to do tonight. I have to go see my grandparents this weekend in Georgia." I smiled at Harper,"Tell them I said hi." She laughed at me,"My Grandma still thinks you were the one who killed her goldfish when we were little." I glared at her,"You still haven't told her that you did it?" She quickly shook her head,"I'm not getting yelled at by my Grandma." I stopped and looked at Harper,"But I'm going to get blamed for it? Geeze thanks Harper." She gave me a cheeky grin,"No problem." I rolled my eyes at her. Miley hit me on top of the head,"Let's go Russo." I dropped Miley off at her classroom and everyone else went to their classrooms.


	6. Gym class and cramps

Author's Note: You lovely people enjoy(;

It was just me and Mitchie in hallway by ourselves as the late bell rung. She stopped in the middle of the hallway causing me to stop. She opened her arms wide, "I haven't got my good morning hug yet." She said excitedly. I giggled and walked into her arms hugging her, "Is this better?" She laughed, "You can say that." I felt her hand slide in my back pocket and she made me jump, "Check your pocket." She whispered in my ear pulling away walking to her class leaving me dumbfounded. I checked my back pocket where her hand was last.

I pulled out a piece of paper folded perfectly. I unfolded it and my two twenties fell on the floor. My mouth fell open. I read the note, "_Better luck next time babe(;_" It was written in black sharpie across the paper. I laughed folding the paper back up and bent down to pick the money up heading towards my class. I knocked on the door waiting for the boring teacher to open the door. Every move he makes is like in slow motion. The door finally opened, "Miss Russo. You're late." He said monotoned. I gave him a blank face, "I'm sure glad you can tell time." I said mocking him in a monotonic voice, "Detention Miss Russo. After school." I waved my hands in the air keeping a straight face,"Yay." I said monotonic once more.

I heard Shane snicker as I went to my seat, "Detention for you too Shane." Shane groaned and I stuck my tongue at him as I sat down in my seat, "You always get me in trouble." He pouted. I smirked at him, "Cry about it." He glared at me, "Maybe I will, I'll cry you a river and bitch you will drown in it." The teacher glared at us and I waved at him. He rolled his eyes. He really loves me, can't you tell? Me and Shane cracked up the whole time during class, the teacher glared at us several times but oh well. The bell rung to dismiss us and I turned to Shane, "Can you walk Max to his class and make sure he gets there safe?"

He nodded his head throwing his bag over his shoulder, "Of course, Dean isn't going to mess with him. If he does he is going to get a reality check." He said bitterly. We exited the class, "Thanks Shane, I appreciate it." He patted me on the shoulder walking away to get Max. I walked to my locker seeing Mitchie at hers. I put my things in my locker taking my gym clothes out shutting my locker back up. I turned around and seen that Mitchie was watching me, "You are a stalker." I said playfully. She shrugged her shoulders, "At least I'm a _sexy_ stalker." There is no denying that. We connected our pinkies together, "Where is Miley?" I asked curiously. She grimaced, "In the janitor's closet with Nate." I busted out laughing, "That does NOT surprise me on Miley's part. But Nate is a different story." She nodded her head, "I seriously thought Nate was the innocent type." I shook my head at her, "Don't let looks fool you."

We walked to the gym into the lockeroom and we had eyes on us. I walked to the locker I always use and Mitchie used the one beside me like she did yesterday, "Now I definitely feel like I'm being stalked." I told her as I took my hoodie off. She giggled, "Want me to step in front of you to block the view?" she asked seriously. I took my tank top off and her eyes drifted to my stomach and I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Mitchie, my eyes are up here." She smirked looking up at me, "Someone works out I see." I gently shoved her in the arm laughing, "Get dressed and stop ogling at me, you sicko." She nodded her head taking her pants off and I had to look the other way. I quickly changed clothes waiting for Mitchie who was taking her time putting her shirt on. I giggled getting her attention. I grabbed her shirt from her hands, "Mitchie your head goes in this hole here." I showed her the big hole and she nodded her head, "I know that silly, I was just seeing how long you would wait for me."

She smiled at me taking the shirt from my hands to put it on. We left the lockeroom to meet up with Stevie and Harper in the gym, "Miley must be going for round two." Mitchie said connecting our pinkies. I shivered, "I don't want to think about my best friend having sex." Mitchie laughed, "Well I don't want to think about my cousin having sex either." She shivered herself, "Well then don't think about you pervert." She gasped at me and tripped me putting her foot in front of me but caught me before I fell, "Thanks." I said sarcastically. We walked up to Harper and Stevie. Stevie was still falling asleep, "Stevie, think about me a little less and sleep more." I teased her. She flipped me off leaning on Harper to sleep. The coach blew his whistle startling Stevie, "Ah fuck you dude." She mumbled.

...

The coach made us run for ten minutes straight and my calf's were burning. I was out of breath. Stevie was on the floor asleep and everyone stepped over her. Harper and Mitchie ran in front of me smiling. How the hell do they do this? When the buzzer sounded everyone fell on the floor besides a couple of athletes and Mitchie. I guess Harper got tired at the very end. Meanwhile I got tired the first thirty seconds following Mitchie and Harper. There was a lot of panting and groaning circulating throughout the gym, "My leg!" Someone yelled out.

Mitchie came by me and sat down holding her knees to her chest. I looked at her and her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling,"H-how did you do that?" I asked breathing out heavily. She giggled at me,"I have done track since Middle school." She removed some hair that was stuck to my forehead, "I was the fastest runner in my county. I ran long distances so yeah. That explains why I run like a track star." She stated proudly with a grin,"Well track star, can you help me up?" I asked poking my lip out. She laughed standing up,"I prefer rock star but whatever." She pulled me up on my feet,"Well you have to earn that name." She nodded her head,"Oh I believe I will." She said cockily.

We was about to walk to the weightroom but I stopped,"I need to wake Stevie up." She nodded her head and walked back with me to get Stevie. I shook her but she wouldn't budge,"I think she is dead." Someone commented behind me. I looked at them and they winked at me,"_Anyways_, we need to wake her up." Mitchie said kneeling down. I nodded my head forgetting about the girl who was clearly flirting with me. Unless she had a twitch in her eye but I highly doubt it. Stevie finally woke up,"Stevie, what the hell?" I asked laughing. She looked lost,"Why am I in the gym?" Mitchie chuckled shaking her head,"Let's go sleepy girl."

We helped Stevie up and we headed towards the weight room where Harper was. She was hitting the punching bag with a horrible technique. Stevie walked over to the bench laying down,"Hey Harper, who taught you how to throw a punch?" I asked curiously. She stopped and blushed,"Justin." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes,"That explains why you hit like a six year old girl." Mitchie laughed,"Wait, who is Justin." I looked at her,"He is supposed to be my brother." She looked at me confused. I walked up to Harper,"Let me show you how to throw a real punch." It took her awhile to learn but she eventually got it down pat.

I looked at Mitchie,"Your turn." I sung out smiling. She shook her head but stepped in front of the punching bag and Harper handed her the gloves,"Show me your best punch." She bit her lip focusing on the bag and hit it with good technique. It wasn't a strong punch though,"Try hitting it a little harder." She nodded her head and the sound echoed in the room. I was impressed to say the least,"Okay, that was very good actually." She smirked at me,"Shocked much?" I nodded my head catching the gloves she took off and I put them on,"Very." I spent the rest of the class time blowing off steam while Harper and Mitchie were talking. I heard the door open and I looked back to see Miley smiling with her hair messed up. Yep she just had sex clearly. I decided to tease her,"I leave you alone for just a little bit and you go off having sex." I shake my head at her as she sat down on Stevie's back waking her up,"Shush it up Russo, you are just jealous that I got some and you didn't." Stevie groaned,"Miley you have to be kidding me. I have been trying to sleep all day. This is the second time you have woken me up." She complained. Miley pouted,"I'm sorry Stevie, you can go back to sleep now." The bell rang,"Or not." Miley laughed getting up and Stevie repeatively hit her head on the bench. We walked out and went into the lockeroom and my shirt was soaked through. The same girl that flirted with me in the gym jumped in front of me making me stop. I heard Mitchie groan and she tightened our pinkies together.


	7. Happy Birthday Mitchie!

**Author's Note: I post many chapters all at one time. It's because I don't want my chapters to be completely long, so I break them down into various chapters instead of one long ass chapter. Okay! You get what I mean..anyways. On with the story..**

"Hey Alex." She gave me a flirtatious smile. I gave her a 'sup' nod, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" She was pretty. But honestly I'm not in the mood for girls right now, besides I have plans, "I got plans tonight, sorry." She looked disappointed but nodded her head, "I understand, another time then?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, it was nice talking to you." I passed by her with Mitchie holding on tight to my pinky, "I think my finger lost its circulation Mitchie." I laughed as we went to our lockers to change. She let go of my pinky, "Sorry." She whispered softly smiling.

We got changed and freshened ourselves up. We walked out holding pinkies and Miley jumped on my back making my legs almost give out, "Miley one day I'm going to ride on your back." She shook her head quickly, "I don't think so, we would definitely be falling on the floor then." I swung our pinkies back and forth. Miley was on my back holding on tight giggling. Stevie was on my other side with Harper. We are like family, I just hate that I hide things from them. Especially Miley and Harper. Now Mitchie, I have only really known her since yesterday but I think I've grown attached to her, "Okay, am I still dreaming? Or did you really just reject a date?" I smiled at Stevie, "She wanted to have a date tonight, would you rather me go on the date or spend the night with you guys?" I rather spend the night around my friends and not some chick, "Are you feeling well today Russo?" Stevie asked concerned. Miley put her hand on my forehead, "She doesn't seem to have a fever." I laughed, "Stop you guys, I just want to be around all of you tonight." I looked over at Mitchie who was smiling looking at the ground, "You really trust me enough to look at the ground while we walk?" She looked at me nodding her head, "I haven't ran into anything yet." She pointed out. I laughed, "Yeah.._yet_." I mumbled to myself.

Miley jumped off my back going to class with Stevie. Mitchie followed me into the art room and I did the same as I did yesterday. I pulled a stool up for her,"Hey Mr.B." I waved at my favorite teacher who was listening to music on his computer. I think he was listening to ACDC. He waved back at me and then at Mitchie. Everyone was engaged in their drawings while Mitchie flipped back to our drawing laughing. I pulled my phone out and took my headphones out of my bag, "Want to listen to music?" She nodded her head smiling brightly. I handed her my phone taking one headphone to listen with her as I drew.

Her song choice made me laugh, I looked at her as she mouthed the words to 'All Me' by Drake. She looked up from my phone smiling still mouthing the words. I shook my head giggling turning back to my drawing, "Came up, that's all me." Mitchie started singing making me pause and look at her raising my eyebrows, "Stay true, that's all me. No help, that's all me. All me for real!" Mr.B busted out laughing catching her attention. She smiled at him and looked at me. I still had my eyebrows raised at her, "Problem?" She asked with a smirk. I shook my head at her, "I didn't know you were part black." She scoffed, "White people can rap too." I looked at her amused, "Oh? Please tell me a name of a white rapper, besides Eminem of course." She thought about it, "Hm, Chris Rene." I looked at her confused, "Who?" She laughed, "He was on X Factor season one. You probably never watched the show." I shook my head, "Noooo, I have not."

We sat and listened to music until the bell rang dismissing us for lunch, "Hey Mitchie, go ahead and go to the cafeteria without me. I have something to do right quick." She looked back at me, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head keeping a straight face, "I'll be there in a few." She nodded her head going out the door. I waited a couple of minutes. I made sure she was out of sight. I walked out of class with my bags heading towards my car. I unlock my car door reaching in the back wrapping the cake in the hoodie taking it out. I shut the door back with my foot hitting the lock button on the key chain. I probably should start using that to make life more easier. I walked into the school heading into the cafeteria. I looked in and I seen everyone at the table. Max brought Tiffany to the table. I guess I can give her the talk after what I'm about to do.

I walk in and Nate spotted me. He smirked. I stopped at the table catching everyone's attention. Everyone gave me a knowing look besides Mitchie and Miley. I look a Tiffany and she looked scared of me, "What took you so long Russo?" Miley asked me. I smirked at her and Mitchie patted the chair beside her, "Come on." I shook my head and I uncovered the cake setting it on the table, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Mitchie's face turned red when the table sung happy birthday to her and Miley looked confused. She hid her face in her hands. I walked up behind her grabbing her hands placing them by her sides. I laughed when the whole cafeteria turned to Mitchie singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. She brought my head down next to hers over her shoulder, "I hate you right now." She whispered in my ear. She giggled as the lunch crowd simmered down. I sat down beside Mitchie and she glared at me as I smirked at her, "Pay back is a bitch." She shook her head, "I want some cake!" Shane squealed out grabbing it but Mitchie smacked his hand before he did, "I'm the Birthday girl, I should have the first piece." she stated pointing her spoon at him.

He smirked at her, "Is that spoon supposed to be life threatening?" She shook her head, "No but Alex will beat your ass if I asked her to." She nudged me in my side, "Right babe?" Miley coughed, "Hey! HEY!" She banged on the table getting Mitchie's attention pointing at her, "Keep it friendly." Nate whispered something in Miley's ear causing her to laugh. I look at Mitchie, "Open the cake top, or do you not know how?" She gave me a playful glare, "I'm an expert with these fingers and hands of mine thank you very much." She winked at me, "Oh really now?" She nodded her head opening the cake top, "I really am." She looked at me smirking, "Too bad you will never find that out though." I shook my head at her, "You are unbelievable Mitchie." She laughed getting a piece of cake, "Well, I usually get called incredible or just plain damn amazing. But I never had someone telling me I'm unbelievable in be-"

"Uh Mitchie?" Max interrupted only God knows what Mitchie was about to say, "Hm?" She replied back pushing the cake to me. Max laughed, "Alex and Mitchie, this is Tiffany." He gestured us towards a blonde haired girl who had cat green eyes, she was tan, and she seemed short. But I can't really tell because she is sitting down, "Tiffany this is my sister Alex and our friend Mitchie." He introduced us. I placed my piece of cake on Mitchie's plate, "Hold it for me." She nodded her head, "Hey Tiffany, nice to meet you." I smiled at her and she was still scared, "You want some cake?" She looked at it, "Sure." She said whispering. Mitchie had a mouthful of food and put her hand out, "It"s nice to meet you Tiff." I put my hand under Mitchie's chin, "Swallow first." She grinned at me, "I eat and then swallow." I raised my eyebrows, "You need your birthday whippings." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Sounds kinky."

I shook my head at her and pulled her hair a bit, "Stop, that is a major turn on for me Alex!" She whisper yelled. I smiled at Tiffany, "You have to learn to ignore her." I turned my head and glared at Mitchie who smiled at me. I looked back at Tiffany, "What are your intentions with my brother?" I asked her getting straight to the point. She fidgeted in her seat. Max gave me a look that said 'chill out'. I smiled at him,"W-well, I was h-hoping to get to k-know him better. He is a-a nice guy." Me and Mitchie switched glances at one another and our attention was on her again as she continued to rant, "I r-really like h-him. I want t-to see how things w-work out between us. B-but I want y-your ble-blessings before w-we get serious." She stuttered out poor girl. Me and Mitchie looked at each other and we both nodded our heads in approval, "Okay, Tiffany." I started and Mitchie put her hand on my arm stopping me, "May I do the honors?" She smirked.

I nodded my head gesturing for her to continue, "We like you Tiffany, you have our blessings. Welcome to the group, don't be scared around Alex by the way." She blocked her mouth with her hand saying something making Tiffany laugh. I pushed her hand down with mine keeping it on hers, "What did you say?" I asked her smiling. She shook her head smirking, "Nothing, but you better eat your cake before I do." There goes that look again. Her eyes are getting softer by the second and her lips curve into a small smile. She moved her hand from under mine and connected our pinkies, "Why do you look at me like that?" I asked her curiously. She crossed her eyes making me giggle, "Like what?" She asked giggling. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know how to explain it really, it is just that no one has ever looked at me like that. Everyone looks at me differently." She nodded her head, "Well, I'm not like everyone else." She gave me that soft smile that I've grown to like, "Hey Alex, I'm going to take Tiffany on another date. I need to use your car. Is that okay? We are going to the park."

I nodded my head, "Yeah of course, I'll let you drop me off at Miley's. I'm staying there tonight. Just be careful." He nodded his head, "Thank you Alex, I know the rules." I turned my head towards Mitchie who was eating my slice of cake, "Hey that is my piece!" I whined. She shrugged her shoulders, "I told you I was going to eat it." I scoffed at her, "Asshole." She giggled and brought the spoon to my mouth, "Open your mouth." I raised my eyebrows at her, "You ar-" I glared at her when she shoved the spoon in my mouth. She patted my cheek and the bell signaling that lunch ended went off. We all threw our trash away and this kid walked up to Mitchie he looked like a Freshman, "H-happy B-birthday." he stuttered out handing her a cookie that she looked at closely, "Mitchie it's a cookie." Max pointed out like it was obvious. Shane put his arms around Mitchie and she glanced up at him shrugging him off of her, "Umm, no thanks. Keep it to yourself kiddo." She ruffled up his hair and he had that love sick look about him. I laughed loudly catching the group's attention, "Come on you guys." They all followed me and Miley jumped on my back. Shane walked behind Max looking out for him going in the opposite direction of us.


	8. I'm not your property

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter for the night, and if you are wondering...yes. I have too much free time at the moment lol. This chapter is going to get a lot more heated. Especially the ideas I have for the chapter coming up soon(; I really hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic as much as I like writing it. I'm planning on finishing this and not stopping. I have an idea on how I want it to end and how things happen. If you guys want to suggest anything, tell me. I'm up for any new ideas.**

We all walked to our rightful classes. Miss Berkley smiled at me as I came inside the room with Harper behind me, "Afternoon Harper." She nodded her head at Harper and looked at me smiling wider than before, "Hey Alex." She said in a flirting manner. I waved at her going to my station putting my apron on. Miss Berkeley stood next to me. Shit the lady moves quick, "Alex, can you stay after for a bit. I have something I need to discuss with you." I can't believe I'm thinking this but thank goodness for detention, "Sorry I have detention." She nodded her head, "I can get you out of it." She discretely ran her fingertips up my arms and pulled away when the class started coming in.

I looked at Harper, "Thanks for the backup just then Harper." I said sarcastically. She grinned at me, "Sorry, I myself don't know how to handle that situation." I smiled at Harper,"It's cool." She looked at me smirking,"So, I got a question." I was washing my hands and I looked back at her,"If you and Miley didn't have that ridiculous rule, would you ever consider dating Mitchie?" I glared at her,"Seriously Harper? What kind of question is that? You know I'm not the relationship type." She nodded her head,"I know...but me and Stevie were talking about how cute you two would be together." I rolled my eyes at her,"I like her okay?" I admitted to her,"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She shrugged her shoulders,"You've been acting nicer since she has gotten here. If you like her Alex, then that is cool. You guys kind of balance each other out." I glared at her again,"Can we just drop this? I don't need Miley at my throat again. She has been nice to me today and I want to keep it that way." She nodded her head and dropped the subject. We were fixing our own pasta and I suddenly had to pee. Time to put my charm into gear. I strut my way to Miss Berkeley and she noticed me coming, "How can I help you Alex?" She asked me sweetly with a smirk tugging on her lips, "Has anyone ever told you that you looked just like Mila Kunis?" She blushed and fanned herself with her papers on the desk, "I think it's getting hot in here." She said her voice became raspy.

I smirked at her, "Well, they say if you can't take the heat." I untied my apron slowly taking it off, "To stay out of the kitchen." I winked at her causing her to breathe really hard. I leaned against her desk bending over and looking back to see if anyone was paying attention. I turned my head back to her when I see everyone busy. I bit my lip and slowly released it, "It doesn't help when an Alex Russo is in the kitchen, now does it?" Why am I flirting with the teacher? Because students can't go out during class time. It's a lame ass rule but I have a plan like always. I saw her swallow hard, "N-no, it doesn't." I raise an eyebrow up at her, "Are you getting all hot and bothered now?" I asked her seductively causing her eyes to widen. She went into a coughing fit and I faked concern. I raised up from the table, "Mrs. Berkeley, you need some water. Let me go get you some." She nodded her head still coughing.

I turned to the door throwing my apron over my shoulder smirking. She is was too easy to get aroused obviously. I walked out the room going down the hallway and I entered the bathroom to do my business. I washed my hands after I finished, I seriously don't understand how people don't wash their hands after using the bathroom. Anyways, I walked out the bathroom and was stopped by a voice that made me cringe and my blood boil, "Hey Russo, long time no see." Maybe if I just close my eyes he will disappear, "Russo, I'm talking to you." So much for wishful thinking. I slowly turned around and glared at the guy behind me, "What the hell do you want Dean?" I spat out with venom in my voice. My fist were balled up and I felt my nails going through my palm but pain was the last thing on my mind. He smirked at, "Don't be like that baby." He came closer to me and the air around me became heavier, "Don't you dare take another step." I threatened him.

He smiled at me. How _fucking_ dare him!

"I told you to keep away from my family Dean, you really fucked up when you did that." I got in his face looking up to him, "I'm not scared of you anymore Dean." He smirked at me once more, "You should be." He said lowly. I gritted my teeth together, clinching my jaw, "Your _MINE_ Russo. No one else's." My eyes pierced through his, "I'm not someone's fucking property, especially not _yours_." He leaned in closer to me, I thought he was trying to just get closer attempting to look scary. He smashed his lips on mine and I wanted to throw up right then. I found my body strength and pushed him off of me. He looked shocked and came after me again but I was quick to punch him. He landed on his back holding his busted up lip spitting out blood, "Don't you ever lay your fucking hands on me again!" I screamed. I'm surprised a teacher hasn't came outside yet. He raised up holding his lip and pointing at me, "You are going to regret that." He spat out blood, "I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said smirking.

I turned on my heels holding my middle finger in the air walking away getting the teacher her water that she needed like maybe ten minutes ago.


	9. That Gut Feeling

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews. And yes, I am a updating machine(; Anyways, it's snowing over here, so if I don't update tomorrow then that means the power is out. Which is going to suck majorly. But anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

I entered the classroom with the teacher's water and she said a quick thank you as I put my apron back on, "Everything okay?" Harper asked concerned. I nodded my head, "Harper, your water is boiling over." I pointed out laughing. She started to freak out a bit taking it off the eye, "Good job." I said sarcastically. She crossed her arms pouting, "Shut up, Alex."

The class ended and I put my chicken alfredo in a container. Me and Harper left the classroom in a hurry, "Text me Harper and tell me how things are going in Georgia." I told her as we went outside. We stopped and she nodded her head,"Yeah I will, see you later Alex." She waved goodbye to me as I reached in my bag grabbing my keys. I walked along and sat on the hood of my car laying back. My lips feel disgusting right now, I need to kiss someone else to get this taste out of my mouth. It is horrible. I see Mitchie and Miley coming my way. I smirk, no way am I asking Mitchie. Stevie...nope not my type. Shane...never ever doing that again!

"Alex why do you look lost?" Mitchie asked as she unlocked her car, "Uh, I was looking for someone to kiss." I said honestly. She looked at me amused, "I would say me but Miley would kill the both of us." Miley nodded her head, "Yes the hell I would." I giggled, "No worries Miley, I wouldn't want to kiss Mitchie anyways." Mitchie glared at me, "Now I know your bull shitting." I giggled and nodded my head, "You caught me." Mitchie smirked at me, "How about Stacey?" I looked at her with my eyes wide, "How about hell no?!" She laughed shaking her head. She held up her pointing finger and stuck her head in her car door, "Shit...I have detention. Hurry Mitchie."

She came out with a piece of paper and a sharpie. She used the top of her car to bare down on. She smiled as she turned around, "Just hold this sign up." I read it, "_Kiss me or diss me_." I glared at her, "Hopefully you will get more kisses than disses." She said smugly. I held the sign as I stood up standing from my car, "Shit..Max..can you guys keep him company until I get out of detention?" He was in the crowd of cheerleaders near Tiffany. Mitchie nodded her head, "Yeah, anything for you and Maxie pad." She said smiling. She looked at the sign again and quickly leaned in catching the corner of my lips. It was so quick. But it brought a weird feeling inside of me. What the hell is Mitchie doing to me?

She smirked at me, "Lucky you, your first kiss was the best kiss." She said cockily. I smirked at her, "More like the worst sweetie." She glared at me, "You better be glad Miley is in the car at the moment." I shook my head at her, "Later Mitchie." I handed her my bowl of alfredo and she looked at it, "It's pasta Mitchie." I said as I walked away, "I knew that." I heard her mumble. I walked to Mr. Greenland's room for detention. I slipped in and seen that the detention teacher was asleep. I shrugged my shoulders finding Shane but my eyes landed on someone else. Of course Dean would be in here. Shane was on the other side of the room and I went to sit down next to him. He was drawing on the desk. He looked up when he saw me. He pointed at the paper, "What's that?" He mouthed out.

I showed him the piece of paper and he lowly giggled,"Mitchie wrote it." I mouthed out pointing to the paper. He nodded his head, "She likes you." He mouthed out. I shook my head, "What makes you think that." He looked around and then gestured for a pencil. I felt inside my hoodie pocket feeling nothing. I looked around and stopped when I see a kid with his head down sleeping who had a pencil tucked behind his ear. I smirked pulling it out. The boy looked pissed when he raised his head but changed his look when he seen it was me. I pretended to pounce at him and he flinched getting scared. He started to shake. He got up to get on the other side of the room. I kept my smirk on and looked at Shane who had his eyebrows raised, "Anyways." He mouthed out.

He began to write. He handed the paper to me, "_It is obvious, the way she gets around you. The way she smiles at you. It's cute_." I look from the paper and raised my eyebrows at Shane, "Cute? Really Shane?" I giggled. The teacher picked his head up from the desk, he really hates having detention duty. Poor guy. I looked around the room and I really wish I hadn't. He was staring a hole right through me. I groaned and rested my head on Shane's shoulder.

Detention finally ended and I tried avoiding Dean as best as I could. I walked very close to Shane as we walked outside,"You okay?" He asked me as we walked to the cars. I nodded my head,"Yep." Mitchie was laying on top of my car and that was a sexy sigh- "Hey Alex, she is laying on your car." I smirked shrugging my shoulders walking away from Shane,"I can't lay on your car but she can?!" He squealed out heading towards his own car. I sat on the hood of my car with Mitchie, "Do you always lay on stranger's cars." I asked her smugly. Miley wasn't in her car I noticed. She sat up and handed me my half empty bowl, "Where is Miley?" I asked her curiously, "She went off with Nate." We stood by watching Max and Tiffany interact.

I honestly don't know what to think of the girl yet. I felt Mitchie grab my pinky and tighten the grip on it, "So you are really staying tonight?" She asked softly. I looked at her and nodded my head, "Yeah, I am. I'm not drinking though." She nodded her head and was looking at something behind me, "Why has that guy been staring at you for the last five minutes?" I looked over my shoulder and groaned, "That is Dean." She stayed silent and got up, "Hey where do you think you're going?" I asked her getting up myself. She ignored me balling her fist up. My eyes widened and I ran to catch up to her, "Are you out of your mind?!" I threw her over my shoulders, "Put me down Alex!" I shook my head carrying her back to the cars, "Just calm down Mitchie." She was squirming in my arms, "Fine but one day I'm going to beat his ass now that I know who he is." I put her down in front of my car, "Are you good now?" She shook her head and pointed in his direction, "He is still staring at you!" She said exasperated.

I looked over at Max, "Max! Come on!" I screamed. Mitchie put her arms around my neck in a protective manner. I looked over my shoulder at him and chills ran down my spine. Something about the way he is looking at me puts an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Max came up to us smiling, "Hey guys. What are you up to?" I handed Max the half empty bowl of alfredo, "Mitchie almost ate all of your dinner." Max groaned, "That is so not cool Mitchie." She laughed, "Sorry dude, but your sisters food is amazing. One bite is never enough. Just be grateful that I stopped halfway." I put my arm behind Mitchie and wrapped it around her waist, "We better go Max, you have a date tonight." He smiled at the mention of the date, "Okay cool, I'll see you later tonight or Monday Mitchie." Max said going to the car, "See you later tonight Mitchie." She brought me in a hug, "Yes you will." We parted and each of us got in our car. I buckled up and cranked the car. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something is very off, "Max, are you okay?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded his head, "Yeah, why?" I shook my head, "No reason." I got on the road and headed home.


	10. Party at Miley's

When we got home, I took me a very much-needed nap. When I woke up, I went down into the kitchen to fetch me something to eat. When I arrived in the kitchen I seen both of my parents. I ignored them going to the refrigerator, "Alex, I want to talk to you." My mom started. I grabbed the jar of pickles that was in the back, "Yeah? You want to talk?" I turned to look at my mom who nodded her head. I breathed out deeply, "Yeah, well I don't." My dad put his hands on his hips, "Alex!" He screamed out sternly. You see, usually that would scare me but it has no effect on me anymore, "Relax dude, don't strain yourself." I held the pickle jar out to them, "Want a pickle? No? Okay." I popped a pickle in my mouth, "That is it! I've had it with you young lady!" My mom screamed out her face turning beet red.

"What are you going to do huh? Send me to a shrink?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm eighteen, you probably forgot that considering you didn't bother telling me Happy Birthday this year. You can't tell me what to do." My parents were both boiling at this point, "What? You want to kick me out?" My mom folded her arms, "Do what you do best and push us completely out of the picture. You have a son in there who comes to me and asks all the time why his parents ignore him." Their faces softened up, "If you guys want to ignore someone let it be me not him. He is a good kid, did you know that he has straight A's now?" I said casually. My parents once again looked guilty, "No, I didn't think so. Now if you don't mind..well I actually don't care if you do. I'm going to help my little brother get ready." With that I left them standing feeling most likely guilty but I really don't care.

I walked upstairs and knocked on my brother's door. He let me in, "Hey Alex, thanks for letting me borrow your car again." I nodded my head entering his room stepping over a bunch of clothes. I sat on the edge of his bed, "You need anymore money?" I asked him curiously. He shook his head, "Do you think she will like this?" He gestured to what he was wearing. It was a grey V-neck muscle shirt, dark jeans and his brown boots, "You look great Maxie. Don't worry about how you look though. If she really likes you she wouldn't care about what you wear." He nodded his head and smiled at me, "You're right." His smile turned into a smirk, "So how about you and Mitchie?" I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Not you too!" He nodded his head, "Yeah me and Shane were talking about it in the hallway." I smacked my forehead, "Oh my gosh, do you guys realize that she is Miley's cousin? Her family? I can't go against my word." He shrugged his shoulders, "I would, Mitchie is hot." I smiled, "Yeah..WAIT! Nooo!" Max smirked at me, "You have the hots for Mitchie, Alex." I glared at him and stood up popping him in the back of the head, "I do not." He shrugged his shoulders walking away, "Whatever you say Lexie."

I went to my room to get ready. I settled on a black buttoned up vest, white V-neck shirt and my dark skinny jeans with my black ankle length leather boots. I refreshed my makeup and straightened my hair. I grabbed my bag and took my phone. I went to my closet once more removing a picture and a hole revealed. I stuck my hand in it grabbing a baggie. I tucked it in my boot and placed the picture back and headed towards the stairs. I pulled my phone out and noticed Miley texted me, _"Where you at bitch?! The party doesn't start until you get here!-7:09"_

I laughed and texted her back,"_I'm waiting for Max to finish up getting ready for his date.-7:23_"

I felt the couch dip on my right side and seen my dad looking at me "What?" I asked a bit bitterly. He shook his head, "Nothing, I just think we should spend more time together." He said casually. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him, "I appreciate your effort but maybe you should have thought about that two years ago." I said as I got up leaving my dad. I walked up the steps getting a text, "_Tell pretty boy I said to hurry up. People are wanting to see you and Mitchie is looking out the windows constantly. What did you do to her Russo?-7:31_"

I shook my head sitting on the top step, "_I didn't do anything Miles, and I will be there in a few_.-7:33"

I leaned against the wall looking down the steps and sighed, "Come on Alex!" Max who appeared beside me said in excitement. I got up and followed him downstairs. Max was stopped mom, "Max you look nice." I actually smiled and patted my brother on the back leaving him there to get in the car. I waited for Max as I sat in the passenger's seat. I'm glad mom noticed Max, that should make him feel better. I seen Max come out smiling. I put the key in the ignition for him as he got in, "Good talk?" He nodded his head, "Very good actually. You should try talking to them." I looked at him, "Yeah, no thanks." He drove to Miley's and dropped me off, "I love you Alex, have fun." He told me as I got out, "I love you too Maxie, be careful." I shut the door and he left.

I seen that many cars were parked all around and I heard the music from outside. Someone was on the balcony taking their shirt off spinning it around and screaming. I seen a girl smack a guy's face. _Ouch_. I seen people in their own little cliques drinking beer or what not. I walked in and the music got louder as I opened the front door, "Russo!" I was tackled in a hug by a very drunk Miley, "What took you so long?!" She asked screaming over the music putting her arm over my shoulder. I was giving people highfives and smiles as I came in, "Max had to get dressed for his date." She looked like she just found out the biggest secret of her life, "Really?!" I laughed at her, "Miley shut up and go drink some more." I pushed her in the direction of the kitchen.

I walked in more and seen many girls I hooked up with staring at me, "Alex!" I looked in the direction of the voice and it was Mitchie who had a drink in her hand, "Are you drunk?!" I asked her. She shook her head pointing to the beer, "This is my first one!" I nodded my head, "Oh, okay!" She smiled at me when a song came on, "Do you like this song?!" I shrugged my shoulders, "I never heard it!" She laughed, "That's because this is my song! I wrote it!" My eyes widened. It was very good, "What is the name of it?!" My voice cracked from all the screaming, "Got Dynamite!" I smiled at her, "I love it!" She smiled brightly at me, "Thanks!" I was pulled away from her by two girls who wanted to dance. I laughed at Mitchie's face. She looked pissed, "Girls, i'll dance with you later okay?!" They groaned as I left and went back to Mitchie.

Her smile reappeared and I shook my head at her as she pulled me upstairs, "Mitchie where are we going?" I asked her curiously, "The party is downstairs." She pulled me in a room, "This is my room, you can stay in here tonight if you want. I have a big enough bed." I shook my head, "I don't know, Miley won't like that." She shrugged her shoulders opening up a window letting the night breeze in,"Miley can get over it." She said bitterly, "You can put your things down by the way." I put my bag down by the bed and as I raised up she was in front of me, "You look sexy tonight." She said sipping on her beer. I shoved her in the shoulder, "Shut up Mitchie and drink your beer." She shoved me back as we walked out the room and into the hallway. We went downstairs and I seen Shane looking lost, "Shane, whatsup?!" He looked in my direction as I came downstairs. He smiled and came towards me. I knew what he wanted, "It's in my boot, I don't want to take it out in front of everyone!" He nodded his head and Mitchie looked at me confused.


	11. I can't be that

Miley called Mitchie in the kitchen, "I'll see you in a few Alex!" Mitchie said leaving. I pulled him upstairs with me and made sure no one was around. I pulled the baggie out of my boot, "You are such a stoner." I teased him as he took it and sniffed the bag as he opened it. He smirked at me, "Says the girl who sells it." I punched him in the shoulder hard causing him to scream, "I used to, I don't sell anymore and you know that." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, "I stopped two months ago Shane."

He nodded his head, "And you stopped smoking too?" I laughed at him, "Hell no, are you crazy?" He smiled at me, "Want to roll one with me." I smiled back at him, "I would be stupid to turn that offer down." We went into Miley's room opening up a window to climb out on to the balcony. The stars were out, it was a beautiful night really. Me and Shane rolled one and he lit it up, "So you and Mitchie huh?" He teased me.

I just about growled at him, "If another person comes up to me and says something about me and her I will kill them." I said half seriously but laughing none the less, "I might make a move on her if you don't." I hit him in his shoulder making in fall back, "She is strictly gay Shane, you have no chance." I laid back, "You were once straight..what the hell happened to you?" He asked blowing out smoke passing it to me, "I guess Dean turned me gay." He laughed loudly, "Wow, that must suck to turn a girl gay." I looked at him raising my eyebrows, "You didn't help either, that kiss was horrible!" He groaned hitting his head with his hand, "Don't remind me of that." He whined. Then he smirked, "Can I try it again?"

I smacked his stomach making he groan, "Hell no!" He laughed sitting up, "I'm kidding, relax. You're like my sister." He must have spotted someone down on the ground, "Hottie below us, I gotta go!" He handed me the blunt and went back in through the window. Minutes passed as I looked up at the night sky, I really should be downstairs enjoying the party but I can't shake this uneasy feeling in my stomach. No matter how much I smoke, I can't seem to relax, "There you are."I looked behind me and seen Mitchie coming out of the window. She sat beside me and eyed the blunt in my hand, "You smoke?" I nodded my head, "Only when I'm stressed though." She looked like she was in deep thought, "It doesn't look good when a girl smokes." She stated softly.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "Well, I'm not addicted. It doesn't really effect me honestly." She hiccuped, "It doesn't effect me like beer does you anyways." She grinned and hit me in the arm, "Shut up, Miley has been making me take shots since you were no where to be found." She tilted her head back closing her eyes, "I just had to get away for a bit." I admitted. She put her head back in it's normal position and looked at the blunt again. She took it out of my hands and examined it, "You're better than this." She said softly as she put it out, "If you need to get things off your mind." She grabbed my hand in hers lifting it and placing it in her lap looking at it, "You have me." She sighed and then looked at me with them soft eyes again, "I really like you Alex. I know Miley has that damn rule between you guys. But if it wasn't for that I would have already made you mine." She said sadly.

I gave her a small smile, "I don't even think I can give you what you deserve Mitchie. You would be miserable with me, take my word for it. I'm not the relationship type. I like you too Mitchie. But I can't act on anything. I'm sorry." She looked up at the sky, "So, are we just supposed to have these feelings for one another and completely ignore them?" She asked saddly. I nodded my head and looked at her, "I'm sorry, I just can't. Maybe you can find someone who can offer you what I can't."

She looked at me softly,"What would someone else have to offer, that you can't?" I let out a shakey breath, "Their love." She got up quietly and went inside. I know she is upset but I can't offer her something I don't know how to give. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I got up and walked to the window that goes to Mitchie's room. I turned the light on and locked the door. I took my clothes off and changed into my black sweatpants and green hoodie. I put my grey beanie on and I put my black ankle socks on. I took my phone with me and I walked downstairs where the party was gradually dying down, "Russo! There you are!" Stevie came up to me with a shot offering it to me, "I'm not drinking." She nodded her head and shot down the drink.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem kind of down in the dumps." I nodded my head faking a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Where is Miley?" She pointed in the kitchen. I gave Stevie a quick hug and went in that direction. They were doing bodyshots. Miley was doing them on Nate's neck. I walked to the fridge getting me a water, "Russo! The queen of body shots come on!" I turn around from the fridgerator to face Miley, "I'm not drinking." A lot of people were calling me a party pooper making me laugh. I shake my head taking my water and I went upstairs and sat in the middle of the stairway taking my phone out. It was 11:23. I rested my head on my palm, "What happened to wild Russo?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked from my phone and smiled at the girl, "I thought you were supposed to be in Georgia, Harper." She nodded her head, "I am, I asked my parents if I could see you before I left though." I got up from the steps and went down to meet her in a hug, "Um Alex?" I hummed in response, "Why are you hugging me in front of everyone? I thought you had a reputation to protect." I groaned, "Shut up Harper, I just need a hug." She hugged me back tightly and then let me go, "I'm about to leave but what's going on?" I shrugged my shoulders, "That's the problem, I don't know what's wrong Harper. I have this weird feeling in my gut." She put her hand on my shoulder, "Just try to relax, okay? Go hangout with Mitchie or something." I shook my head and put my head down, "She hates me now I'm sure." Harper lifted my head up, "What happened?" She asked concerned.


	12. Let me in

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for the night. I hope you guys enjoy! On with the story...**

"I can't give her what she needs, I told her that. She likes me, she told me that earlier. I told her that I liked her too but we couldn't act upon anything." Harper nodded her head, "I just hope you made the right decision Alex, but I have to go. Text me okay?" I nodded my head telling Harper goodbye. The party was dying down and I seen Mitchie doing shots again with Miley. Maybe if I wasn't so fucked up in the head I would be able to give her what she wants. I would tell Miley to get over it. She deserves to be happy, Mitchie does. And I can't be that person who will make her happy, I'll only bring her down with me and I don't want that.

I laid down on the couch closing my eyes. No one is here besides the group. I felt someone sit on my back, "Miley your couch has gotten a lot more comfortable!" I heard Nate say, "Nate get your ass off of me." I mumbled, "Ahh! Babe! Your couch talks!" I heard a smack, "Nate get off of Alex." I heard Mitchie say, "Oh this is Alex?" He poked my beanie that was on my head, "Yes Nate, now get off of me. My stomach hurts."

Nate quickly got off of me. I groaned sitting up taking my beanie off my head and Mitchie sat on the other side of the couch turning the TV on she glanced at me, "I'm sorry Mitchie." I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders. It was quiet, Mitchie had the TV on mute, the music was off. The only sound I heard was Stevie and Shane's light snoring on the floor. I heard Mitchie let out a deep breath. Miley and Nate went upstairs to go to sleep, "Are you mad at me?" I asked her cautiously. She looked at me once more and shook her head, "I'm not mad..just kind of upset." She whispered. I sighed and patted my lap, "Come here." She crawled into my lap and nuzzled her face in my neck as I held her, "It just really sucks, am I ugly or something Alex?" She lifted her head up and I seen tears rolling down her face.

I quickly shook my head, "Honestly, when I first saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I still thank that." She sniffled and pressed her forehead against mine, "Then what's the problem? You said you can't love someone. Why?" I looked directly into her eyes, "I can't love someone when I don't love myself. It's a complicated situation. I've hated myself for years now, I put up so many walls Mitchie it's unreal. I've learned to block out any emotions and lately I've been different. I cried for the first time this morning in two years." Mitchie scratched my head lightly with her fingertips, "Alex, what happened to you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed and her lips were close to mine, I felt her breath hit my lips, "Someone hurt you Alex. And one day you are going to tell me what happened. I'm here for good, you can't shut me out like you have done the rest. Let me in, please." She whispered. I shook my head, "I_ can't_." My voice cracked. I felt my tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath, "You are better than me Mitchie, I am a horrible person. I don't want to drag you down with me." I felt her lips press against my forehead and they lingered there. She pulled away after a good while, "No one is perfect Alex, I'm willing to go where ever you go. Cloud nine or through just pure hell." I opened my eyes slowly and my tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheek.

We got situated on the couch facing each other, I was on the inside and she was on the outside. Her thumb was whipping the tears from my face as I held her. My phone rang and I pulled away from Mitchie to get my phone out of my hoodie pocket. It was Max calling. I answered it, "Max?" I asked. He usually never calls me, "Alex?" It was a girl's voice and she sounded like she was crying, "Who is this?" I heard sniffles, "It's T-Tiffany." She is sobbing, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worry building up in my voice, "It's Max!" My heart sped up and I looked at Mitchie who was listening, "What about Max!?" I exclaimed. There was a pause and more loud cries, "H-he got s-shot!"


	13. Hospital Trip

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this so far. It is snowing like crazy outside, I can't even open my front door! Anyways, I hope everyone has had a great day and I really enjoy every single review I get. They make me do this- :D**

_Previously: "Max?" I asked. He usually never calls me, "Alex?" It was a girl's voice and she sounded like she was crying, "Who is this?" I heard sniffles, "It's T-Tiffany." She is sobbing, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worry building up in my voice, "It's Max!" My heart sped up and I looked at Mitchie who was listening, "What about Max!?" I exclaimed. There was a pause and more loud cries, "H-he got s-shot!"_

...

At them three words, I felt the world around me crumble, "_What?" _I asked to make sure I heard her right, "_He wa- we were w-walking in t-the park a-and he g-got shot in the rib_!" Mitchie raised her eyebrows at me, "_Did you call for help_?" I asked her rolling over Mitchie getting off the couch in a panic, "_Y-yes, my m-mom is a surgeon. S-she i-is at work now. She can help him. We are in your car, I-I don't know what t-to do Alex_!" She was breathing heavy, "_What is his condition?_" I ran up the steps with Mitchie following behind me, "_He is bleeding out a lot, I'm s-so sorry Alex!_" She cried out, "_I need you to do me a favor okay?_" I tried to stay calm for Max's sake. Two people on the phone freaking out gets you no where and Max needs help, "_Okay_." She said like a little kid, "_I need you to grab my hoodie that's in the backseat_." I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, "_Okay, I f-found it_." I took some shoes from Mitchie's closet slipping them on, "_Okay where the gunshot wound is, I want you to apply pressure there okay?_" I heard Max scream in pain and that alone made me go weak, "_Tell him it will slow down the blood flow_." She repeated what I said.

"_Oh my God_!" She screamed, "_What's going on_?!" I screamed myself, "_He is shaking like crazy_!" She screamed again. I closed my eyes tightly trying to calm myself down, "_He is going into a state of shock. Drive him to the hospital, forget about the ambulance. Can you do that_?" I rushed out. Mitchie was throwing her clothes pacing around the room stumbling everywhere getting ready, "_I don't have my license but I have a permit. I c-can try to drive there_." I walked out the room, "_Turn the heat on, keep him warm. Tie the hoodie around his ribs to keep the pressure going. Turn the phone on speaker so you can drive and talk to me. Keep me posted. I'll be at the hospital in a little bit_." I ordered her.

Mitchie handed me her keys and I looked at them, "You're driving, I'm still drunk." I nodded my head going downstairs. Stevie and Shane were awake watching TV, "_I-i can do t-that, I'm going to call my mom from my phone and l-let her know about Max. He will m-mostly likely be her patient._" I took a deep breath, "_Okay, just get to the hospital quickly_." Shane and Stevie looked over at me questionably, "_I'm almost there, I'm going to call my mom. Hold on_." Shane and Stevie stepped in front of me, "Who is going to the hospital Alex?" Stevie asked me putting her shoes on, "Max." Shane and Stevie looked at me with wide eyes, "Then what the hell are we doing here then? Let's go!" Shane exclaimed.

We all rushed to Mitchie's car. I let Shane and Stevie get in. I got in and cranked the car, "Thanks for letting me use your car Mitchie." I sat my phone in between my legs putting it on speaker and I heard one side of Tiffany and her mom's conversation, "Don't even thank me, I love Max. He is my buddy and I want him to be okay. And you are the only one sober enough to drive. Besides, I trust you." She said sleepily, "Does anyone have a phone with them? I have to call my parents and let them know." I may not be on good terms with my parents but Max needs them, "Here you go Alex." Stevie handed me her phone.

I dialed the house number and it rang six times and finally someone answered, "_Hello_?" She must have been asleep, "_Mom, it's me Alex_." I went on the highway, "_Alex? What are you doing calling th_-"

"_Look, I have no time for shit-chat. Max got shot and he is being tooken to the local hospital. He needs you guys there." I heard my mom gasp, "Is he okay?_"

"_I don't know, he was with his date and he got shot. Just go to the hospital. Max needs you, it will make him feel better to know that his parents care about him_." I said bitterly hanging up handing the phone back to Stevie.

I looked over at Mitchie who was half asleep, "You know you guys could have stayed back at Miley's if you wanted to." Mitchie shook her head, "I wanted to come with you, there is no way in hell I would stay at the house knowing Max is hurt." She sat up in her seat trying to wake up,

"And you know Max is my little brother, I want to be there for him." Stevie agreed with Shane, "Thank you guys, I appreciate the support." I said softly. Mitchie grabbed my hand that was on the armrest, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. It made me relax a lot.

"_Hey Alex_?" Tiffany got my attention from the phone, "_Yeah? How is Max_?" I asked, "_I got to the hospital and he passed out. But my mom sent a bunch of nurses at the patient drop-off and got him out of the car on to a stretcher. He is in a room now, it's on the second floor. Room 257. Are you almost here_?" I let out a breath of relief, "_Yeah, i'll be there in five minutes or less_."

"_Okay, well I will be waiting for you at the front entrance. See you in a bit Alex_."

I hung up and sped up a bit more, I looked at Mitchie who was looking at the speedometer, "Sorry Mitchie, I just need to get to the hospital." She shook her head, "It's cool, I was wondering when you were going to go faster." She said offering me a small smile.


	14. Haunting past

**Author's Note: In this chapter you are about to figure out something about Alex. It is one of the reasons she has self-hatred. You guys enjoy(:**

We got to the hospital and I parked up close to the entrance. We all hopped out, Mitchie walked beside me and Stevie and Shane was on her other side. We walked through the sliding doors catching an officer's attention. Mitchie walked closer to me and looked in the opposite direction of the cop. I seen Tiffany leaning up against the wall looking up.

We walked up to her, "Tiffany?" She looked at me and then at the rest of the group. She looked completely guilty. She nodded her head towards the elevator and we followed her to it. We waited for the elevator to open up and we got in, "I'm sorry Alex." She mumbled, "It's not your fault he got shot Tiffany. But what happened exactly?" I asked calmly.

She shook her head quickly and more tears came out. She seemed traumatized, "We were just walking down the sidewalk and this truck rode by. I heard the gunshot before it hit M-Max." The elevator door opened and we walked out, "What color was the truck Tiffany?" She shook her head, "I-I don't know. It happened so f-fast, I was so shocked. I was..I am scared."

We walked to the waiting room, "You are safe now, let's just go sit down you guys." Mitchie said as she put her arm over Tiffany's shoulder taking her to sit down. Shane and Stevie followed me to sit on the other side of the wall. I sat in the middle while Shane and Stevie sat on both sides of me. I laid my head on Shane's shoulder, "He is going to be okay, right?" I questioned Shane, "Of course he is, he is a Russo. He is a tough little dude." He reassured me.

I heard the voices of my parents coming towards us. I raised my head and my mom has been crying. She spotted me and walked towards me. She took a deep breath and squatted down in front of me, "Alex?" She tried to get my attention but I was looking down in my lap, "Thank you for calling." I nodded my head. She took my hands in hers and I didn't pull away. I didn't have the strength. Honestly, I felt like I could break down any moment now. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I finally looked at my mom, "Thank you for coming." I practically whispered. She pulled me in a hug and I stiffened up, "Sweetie, of course I would come. You are my kids, I would do anything for you guys. You may not think it, but I do care about you both." I cringed. Now is not the time to start an argument. I pushed my mom away from my gently, "Take my seat." I told her getting up. I nodded my head at my dad who was looking at me.

I sighed and walked over to Mitchie, "Come sit." She patted her lap and I sat down and leaned back against her as she wrapped her arms around my waist holding on to me tightly. I put my hands on top of hers, "Are you okay?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I see Max." She nodded her head resting it on my shoulder. I looked over at Tiffany who was texting on her phone, bouncing her leg up and down, "Hey Tiffany, thank you." I told her.

She looked up from her phone to me, "If it wasn't for you, I probably would be still freaking out. Thanks for talking me through it." I gave her a small forced smile. Mitchie's thumb rubbed circles on my stomach. I felt tears wailing up in my eyes. I took her hands off my stomach and got up walking towards the elevator.

I looked back, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get me some fresh air." Everyone nodded their heads. I went into the elevator and went to the third floor. The elevator door opened and I walked into the hallway hearing many screams and cries. I let out a deep breath. I stopped when I got to a glass window. My heart broke all over again. Tears fell from my eyes.

I put my hands on the glass and looked at the newborn babies. That is one part of my life I try to forget but it comes back to hunt me every now and then. I had to tear my eyes from the babies, it is too hard for me to look at them. I turned around and headed towards the elevators. I whipped the tears away with my sleeves the best I could. The door opened and I slowly stepped out with my head down.

I walked back towards the waiting room. Mitchie was standing next to Shane. Mom and dad were sitting next to one another and Stevie was sitting next to Tiffany. I walked to stand beside Shane, "Everything alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head not bothering to speak. I don't trust my voice at the moment. A lady with blue scrubs on and a face mask around her neck came out. She had blonde hair and cat green eyes. That's Tiffany's mom obviously.

She smiled at us, "I'm assuming everyone is here for Max Russo?" I left Shane's side and got closer to the doctor, "Is he okay?" She nodded her head giving me a reassuring smile, "He is asleep right now, I found the bullet. It didn't make an exit hole so surgery was necessary to prevent any infections. He lost a good amount of blood but we got him some down from the lab. His recovery is going well. You can go in and visit him if you would like, but only two at a time. Please." I looked at my parents and sighed, "Let them go in first."

My parents left to go into the room to see Max. I slid down against the wall sitting on the floor. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I felt someone's arm brush against mine as they sat down next to me. They held my pinkie with theirs, I knew it was Mitchie then. I smiled and laid my head on her shoulder, "You were crying earlier." She whispered to me. I nodded my head, "Why?" She asked softly. I sighed, "I just want to be seven again. Where I didn't have any worries. Where my past didn't haunt me everyday of my pathetic life."

She laid her head on mine letting go of my pinkie to hold my hand, "I wish you would open up to me Alex. Because, I really do care about you. More than you will ever know." She said softly. I sighed, "I'm sorry." I don't know why I said it. But it seemed like the right thing to say at the time. My parents came out of Max's room. My dad came by my and kneeled down in front of us, "Max wants to see you and umm Mitchie?" Mitchie raised her head from mine, "This is Mitchie right here, remember her?" He looked down at our hands and nodded his head looking back up at us, "Yeah I do, but he wants to see both of you."

I nodded my head getting up with Mitchie who didn't let go of my hand. We walked to the room and she let me go in first. She let go of my hand as I entered the room and Max was smiling at me, "How you doing Alex?" He asked me his voice sounding raspy, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine, I'm feeling very much alive." He grinned widely. He is so high from the pain medicine, "Where is that hot blonde at?" I raised my eyebrows, "Um, Tiffany?" He shook his head, "Nooo, my doctor." His smile was very lazy. I shook my head at my brother, "That 'hot blonde' happens to be Tiffany's mom." His eyes widened, "Don't tell Tiffany I said her mom was hot."

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair, "I wasn't planning on it Maxie." He looked around, "Where is Mitchie? That girl owes me some pasta." Mitchie laughed from outside the door and walked in, "Sorry Maxie pad, but when you get out of here we will give you all the pasta you want." She said smiling coming to the other side of the bed, "I'll hold you to that." He said smiling weakly. His eyes seemed to be getting heavier by the second, "Go to sleep Maxie. You need your rest okay?" He nodded his head, "Goodnight."

I kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes. Mitchie done the same and we walked out. My mom came near us, "Sweetie, I'm going to go home. I will be here in the morning. Visiting hours are almost over so, are you coming home or what?" I shook my head looking at Mitchie, "It's okay if I stay with you tonight right?" Mitchie nodded her head quickly. I looked back at my mom, "I'm staying over at Miley's house with Mitchie. I'll see you guys in the morning."


	15. All Because Of Mitchie

Me and the rest went out the hospital to Mitchie's car, "I want some ice cream." Shane said randomly as we went down the road. I shook my head, "NO, I want some tacos." Mitchie laughed, "Or we could get both." Stevie suggested, "Oh and we can-"

"Shut up!" I screamed out laughing, "You guys are worse than kids." I looked over at Mitchie who was pouting. I glared at her, "And what do YOU want?" She flashed me a big smile, "I want some ice cream now." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "What place would be open at this time at night?" I heard Shane and Stevie whisper to each other, "You know secrets don't make friends, right?" I teased them. Mitchie rolled her eyes at me, "You should take your advice for once." I sighed looking back in front of me, "Let's go to McDonald's Alex." Stevie begged. I nodded my head, "Fine but Stevie you are paying because you still owe me money from that bet." I smirked at her, "You are such an asshole Russo." I looked at the review mirror and smiled at her, "Thank you, I do try." I saw her give me the finger.

I winked at her playfully, "Your house or mine?" I got a laugh from Shane, "Shut up Alex." I heard Stevie mumble. I pulled up to the drive-thru for McDonald's. I rolled the window down and the lady asked me for my order. We got four ice creams and went back on to the road eating them. Mitchie rolled down her window sticking her head out the window waving at random houses, "Mitchie? What are you doing?" I asked laughing. She looked over her shoulder at me, "What does it look like to you?" She raised her eyebrows at me, "You are waving at houses as we pass them." I looked over my shoulder at Shane, "Did you slip something in her drink?" He shook his head.

I smacked Mitchie on the ass making her squeal and sit down, "What was that for?" She crossed her arms pouting, "You need to go to sleep, you are delirious Mitchie." She nodded her head and pointed to me, "I agree with you on that." We arrived at Miley's and got out. We entered the house and Mitchie pulled me by the wrist, "Night Night." Mitchie said to Shane and Stevie. I looked over my shoulder and Stevie was smirking at me wiggling her eyebrows. I glared at her and shook my head. We went up the steps and Mitchie opened the door to her room and dashed inside jumping on her bed pulling the covers back.

She patted the spot beside her opening the covers for me. I closed the door behind me and took Mitchie's shoes off climbing into the bed. She scooted closer to me wrapping her arms around me. I nuzzled my face in her neck wrapping my arms around her waist, "Goodnight Mitchie." I whispered to her, "Goodnight Alex." She whispered back scratching my scalp, "Do you need a banana in the morning?" She giggled, "Hmm, maybe. I don't know yet." I smiled closing my eyes. I felt her kiss the top of my head, "Your hair is really soft." It was my turn to giggle, "Go to sleep Mitchie." She hummed in response getting quiet.

I was scared to fall asleep, I didn't know whether or not I would have a nightmare or not. It sucks that I can't get away from my past even in my sleep. Mitchie threw her leg over my hips. Well...damn, I hope she is comfortable at least. I smiled and kissed her neck. She hummed in response. Shit I thought she was asleep, "Taking advantage of the sleeping girl I see?" I shook my head, "Go back to sleep Mitchie." She shook her head, "I can't now." She lowered herself in the bed so that we were face to face. Before I knew what was happening Mitchie put her hand on my cheek and her lips were barely touching mine.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered. My head was screaming yes, but my mouth let out the words, "No."

It happened so slowly, like she was afraid to kiss me. Like I was so fragile. She brought her lips to mine, gently kissing me. She pulled back slowly, "Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head slowly biting my bottom lip where she just kissed me. I scrunched my eyebrows together as she pulled away from me. I felt something that I haven't felt before in a long time. I believe it's longing or loneliness. I can't tell what I'm feeling at the moment, but all I know is..I don't want Mitchie to let me go. I pulled her back to me and looked into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." I whispered to her. I grabbed her hand that was under the cover and placed my other hand on cheek. She smiled softly at me. She gave me them soft eyes again. Now I understand why she looks at me like that, she cares about me. I know that, because I look at her like that. She placed her free hand in my hair scratching at my scalp. I leaned in closer to her and she looked down at my parted lips and to my eyes that were looking into hers. I leaned in slowly and captured her lips in my gently, she kissed me back with the same amount of pressure which was not much. I kissed her a little bit harder moving my hand from her cheek to the back of her head. She pulled away for air and I did the same. We went back to kissing adding a little bit more movement with our lips.

It felt like my walls were caving in and it was all because of Mitchie. In these two past years, I have never felt more alive and it was all because of Mitchie. I have never let my emotions show until now and it was all because of Mitchie. I felt truly happy...all because of _Mitchie..._

**Author's Note: After this chapter, I'm going to write one more and that should be all for tonight.**


	16. Let's make a deal

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys, I was typing the last chapter and the damn power goes off. Anyways, after my third attempt. Here it is(: Well..this isn't the last chapter of the night. The next one is...**

Morning came too quickly for my liking. The sun shined through the white curtains. I was on top of Mitchie and she was holding me protectively. She had her arms around my waist. She tried moving underneath me but couldn't because I was above her. She groaned and unexpectedly raised her head smacking her forehead against mine, "Ow Mitchie." I groaned holding my forehead with the palm of my hand.

I heard her giggle below me. I glared at her, "You think hurting me is funny?" She shook her head smiling, "I couldn't hurt you intentionally Alex." She removed my hand from my forehead and looked at it, "It will heal before you get married." She said laughing. I smacked her shoulder, "You are horrible." She wiggled her eyebrows, "That's not what you said last night." I scoffed at her, "You are such a pig!"

She laughed and then settled down, "I guess I don't need that banana this morning." She stated. I shook my head at her, "I guess not." I smiled down at her, "But I can tell you something else I just may need." I raised my eyebrows at her, "And what would that be?" She smiled at me, "A good morning kiss." I shook my head and laughed, "You are already hooked huh?" She nodded her head quickly, "You are so addictive."

I leaned down slowly and captured her lips between mine. She was quick to kiss back. She smiled into the kiss and I pulled back. We stared at each other for a few moments with smiles on our faces. Her smile quickly disappeared and she looked upset, "Hey, what's wrong?" She sighed running her fingers in my hair stopping at my scar running her fingers over it, "Now that I've kissed you. I don't think I can stop. I don't want to stop." She said softly. I gave her a soft smile, "I don't want you to stop." Then I got serious, "But I also don't want Miley pissed at us." She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm so pissed at Miley right now."

I rolled off of her getting out of bed, "Hey why did you get up?" I looked over my shoulder at her and she was pouting, "I'm going downstairs to see what everyone is up to." She nodded her head, "Fine, I'll be down in a few." I winked at her as I left. I went downstairs to a hungover Nate and Miley who were laying their heads on the kitchen counters, "Good morning guys!" I screamed loudly making Miley and Nate groan, "Shut up Alex." Nate mumbled. I smirked and went to the fridge to get some orange juice for myself.

Miley lifted her head slowly from the counter, "Gosh I hope that aspirin kicks in soon." She mumbled lazily, "Eat a banana!" Mitchie exclaimed coming downstairs, "Hand me one then." Mitchie glared at Miley grabbing a banana. She threw it hard at Miley and it hit her forehead, "Bitch." Miley mumbled holding her head with both hands. I reached down getting the banana for her and handed it to her. She mumbled a quick thanks to me.

I past Mitchie going into the living room. Shane and Stevie were still asleep on the floor. I walked to the couch and sat down on it. Mitchie came and sat down beside me with her own orange juice. She spotted my beanie on the floor. She got up and placed it on her head. She sat down next to me again, "How do I look?" I smiled at her, "I think you can pull beanies off better than I can." She shook her head, "I highly doubt that, you look hot in them." She whispered winking at me. Miley and Nate came in the living room waking Shane and Stevie up.

I felt my phone vibrate. I reached in my hoodie pocket and looked at the screen confused. It was a text from an unknown number. I opened up the text and I didn't know whether to be pissed or scared, "_That was just the beginning Alex. If you want to keep your friends and family alive, I suggest you come to the alleyway behind the old library. Come alone, don't tell anyone where you are going. Or else I just may have to kill the people you love, one by one. Be there by five today. Don't keep me waiting.-3:48pm."_

I exited out the text and dropped my phone. I stood up from the couch, "Mitchie, can you take me to the hospital? I need to go see Max." She nodded her head, "Wait, what happened to Max?" Miley asked from the other side of the couch, "He was shot last night, it was a drive-by." Miley's mouth flew open, "Is he okay?" I nodded my head, "Yeah he is, but i'll text you later Miley."

I went upstairs and gathered my things in a hurry. I rushed downstairs saying goodbye to everyone. Mitchie followed me outside and we went straight to her car. She drove me all the way to the hospital. When we got there she turned to me, "Text me soon okay? I'm about to go and get me some breakfast." I nodded my head quickly leaning over the arm rest and captured her lips between mine. It caught her off guard but she quickly kissed back. I pulled away out of breath much like her, "Take care Mitchie."

I got out of the car and she waved at me. I don't know what is about to happen but I can't let her know anything is wrong. I smiled at her and waved back. I pretended to walk to the front of the hospital entrance as she left. I stopped when she was no where to be found. I searched the parking lot for my car and after ten minutes I spotted it. The door was unlocked, I got in and opened the glove box for my spare set of keys. Max always teased me about having a spare key. I looked at the passengers seat and it was covered in blood. The window had a bloody hand print on it and my grey hoodie was soaked in blood. I cringed at the sight and got on the highway. I made my way over to the old library. I quickly made my way out of the car.

I walked behind the library and stopped quickly when I seen four guys. One I knew all too well, "What the fuck Dean?!" He turned around and smirked at me, "Oh good, you listen well." I glared at him and remembered Max, "Why the hell did you shoot Max!?" I exclaimed. He came up to me smiling, "To get what I want." I rolled my eyes at him, "What do you want exactly?" He walked circles around me. Looking me up and down, "You." I shook my head, "No way in hell am I getting back with you." He shrugged his shoulders, "So you wouldn't mind if I kill one of your friends?" I shook my head, "You wouldn't do that."

He nodded his head and stopped in front of me smirking, "I am in a gang Alex. I've killed before and so much more. What makes you think I wouldn't kill one of your pathetic little friends." He laughed, "I would love to get my hands on what's her name.." He thought for a moment, "Mitchie. Yeah, that's her name. What was she trying to do yesterday? Beat my ass?" He asked sarcastically,"You stay away from her!" I screamed. Anger was boiling up inside of me. He smiled at me, "I have a deal I would like to make with you Russo."

I shook my head, "Fine, just know I am going to kill all your friends and hell even your family." I glared at him, "What? What do you want?" I asked getting tired of talking to him, "I want you to come with me, if you don't I will get rid of your close ones permanently. I want you to stop talking to them all completely, if one of them tries to get in the way. I will kill them." He looked me directly in the eyes, "Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly.

I shook my head and he smacked me hard in the face. He hits like a bitch. He turned towards the guys, "Go find Mitchie and shoot her in the head." My eyes widened, "NO! Fine! Fine. I'll do it. Just leave her out of this, please." I practically begged. He chuckled and made the boys stop, "I could just threaten to kill her and you would do anything I say huh?"

He smirked, "What is she to you? One of your whores?" I shoved him, "Don't you dare fucking call her that!" He laughed, "Aww, is she your girlfriend?" I sighed, "Shut up Dean. It's deal. Whatever it takes to keep them safe I'm in." He smiled at me coming closer, "I always thought you were a smart one. Meet me again here tonight at around 11, say goodbye to your family. You are going to be away for awhile Russo." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm going. Fuck you Dean!" I spat out as I turned to leave. I went to my car and hit my steering wheel with my fist making the horn honk, "Fuck!" I screamed out.


	17. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! How is it going? Good I hope! Anyways, here is some more of the story. The song at the end is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It's the song they used for Hunger Games..I think. I hope you all enjoy(:**

I rode all the way home with my thoughts scattered everywhere. I'm surprised I even got home considering how my mind was so jumbled up. I sat in the car for a moment and let out a deep breath. I turned the car off and grabbed my things going into the subshop. I saw my mom at the register taking a customer's order and my dad was making the sandwiches. My mom seen me walk up the steps, "Alex, Max is home. He was let out early, he is up in his room getting some rest." She informed me going back to the customers.

I walked upstairs and looked around. I don't know where I'm going, but I know I have to keep everyone safe. Even if that means I have to leave and go against my word to Max when I said I wasn't going anywhere. It's a fucked up situation. I want to tell someone but they will get in the way and I don't want them to get hurt. So Max will pretty much think I'm leaving him..fuck my life. I went up the other set of steps going into my room sitting my things down. I looked around my room and looked at my dresser drawer. I walked to it pulling out an old photo album. I went out of my room to Max's. His door was slightly open and I seen him on his bed watching TV.

I knocked on the door softly and he turned his attention from the TV to me. He smiled weakly at me, "Come on in Lexy." His voice was a bit raspy. I walked in and sat on his bed looking at the screen, "SpongeBob huh?" I asked him with a small smirk. He nodded his head, "Don't judge my choice of entertainment." I slid back against his headboard looking down at him, "How you feeling today?" He looked up at me and pulled down the covers showing his wrapped up ribs, "Do you want to see the damage?" I cleared my throat and nodded my head. He pulled down the wrappings and peeled back his bandages hissing in pain from the band-aid pulling at his skin.

It was a stitched up three-inched incision. It was pink and purple all around it, "I have to put some cream on it and what not." Looking at the incision, I knew that making the deal was worth it. He doesn't have to worry about his life being in danger anymore. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for my family and friends. Especially Max and Mitchie, "You better take care of that Maxie." He smiled at me, "That's why I have you, if I don't take care of it then you will. You always take care of me." My eyes teared up but I held them back and it made them burn. I let out a shaky breath, "Yep." Is all I could manage to get out, "What's that?" He pointed to the photo album in my hand, "It's an old photo album."

He held his hand out wanting to see it. I gave it to him and he opened it to the first page. He smiled, it was me, Max and Justin at the beach. I was seven, Max was six, and Justin was nine. It was one of my favorite moments from my childhood. We always went to the beach during the summer. It was something we did as a family. Max went through the photos, it made me realize how much things have changed for us all. Justin is going to law school, Max has grown up into a man who is going places, my parents own a subshop and I am the oddball. I don't know what I want out of life anymore. I used to know, I wanted to be the drummer for Paramore. Haha. Yeah right. I was such a dreamer, "Hey Alex, can you hand me my pain pills please?" He pointed to a bottle on the table.

I grabbed it and handed him his coke that was on the table as well. He took two pills and laid back down, "I hate taking them pills." He said hoarsely. I looked inside the pill bottle and scrunched my eyebrows together, "Why do these pills look like tic-tacs Max?" I sniffed them, "And why do they smell minty?" I eyed him and his face turned completely red, "Max..what happened to the pills?" He shook his head, "I don't want to tell you." I looked at him sternly, that usually gets him to crack, "S-stop looking at me like that Alex." He turned his head from me, "Max. What did you do?" I asked my voice cracking.

He looked me straight in the eyes, "You would hate me if I told you." I shook my head, "No Max. I could never hate you. But please tell me...what's wrong?" He looked scared. I saw him swallow hard, "I tried to take them all at once..." He turned his head looking ashamed. I turned his head towards me, "Don't you dare try to fucking do something like that again! You hear me Max?!" Tears poured from my eyes, "You can't do that to me Max, you know what that would do to me? Why did you try to do it?" He grabbed my hand and led it up to his head and I felt a huge cut much like mine, "Max?" I questioned.

"Dean asked me about you all the time after you guys broke up. I told him to fuck off. I may have been fourteen at the time Alex. But I know he has hit you before. I seen you come home and cry yourself to sleep. I didn't want him coming near you. This has been happening since you broke up. He has beaten me up ever since then Alex. He always hit me in the stomach so it wouldn't be obvious. I'm tired of living life scared. I seen a way out and almost took it. Mom knocked on the door and the pills scattered on the floor. I realized what I was going to do. So before I did it again, I flushed them down the toilet."

I shook my head, "You don't have to worry about him anymore Max." I said softly. My heart was crushed completely. I need to get Dean away from everyone, "I'm just scared Alex. I'm tired of walking on egg shells around school. Dean is always there around every corner making my life a living hell. I rather it be me than you though." I ran my finger's through his hair, "You know I love you, right Max?" He nodded his head, "Of course, and I love you too Alex." I took the photo album from his hands putting it on the night stand.

I turned the TV down and laid down beside Max, "Can you sing me to sleep like you used to Alex?" I nodded my head and held him to my chest rubbing his head. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight" I let out a deep shaky breath holding him tighter, " Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

I swallowed hard letting my tears fall on Max's black pillow case, "Tomorrrow, you will be and safe and sound Max." I whispered to his sleeping form, "He won't hurt you anymore, I promise. I love you little brother." I let small sobs as I kissed the top of his head. I sighed letting him go and I got off the bed whipping my tears with my sleeve. I swear this hoodie has been my personal tissue lately. I went through the photo album and got the first picture out of it and held it to my chest. I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder and blew Max a kiss.


	18. Revealed secret

**Author's Note: In the next few coming up chapter, I'm going to make it Mitchie's POV. I hope you guys enjoy, and by the way. I love all your reviews, they are seriously motivating. I appreciate all of them :D**

I went straight to my room, I packed my clothes up in a huge duffle bag and brought a couple of extra things with me. I kept my bag on my bed and let out a deep breath. I'm about to do something I haven't done in years. I walked downstairs and seen both of my parents sitting on the couch watching TV. I slowly walked up to the couch getting their attention. I sat down in between them and switched glances at both of them, "Mom. Dad." My voice got very weak. I looked ahead of me and tears fell from my eyes constantly. Silent tears is what they are.

My mom grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away. She pulled me to her chest, "Alex, what's wrong?" That is when my loud sobs began. My tears were soaking through her shirt, "I-I'm sorry." I managed to get out. My mom hugged me tighter, "Shh.. hey, it's okay." She rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I felt my dad's hand on my back rubbing soothing circles. I feel like I'm seven again and fell off my bike. At them times, my parents would always hold me. I can see my seven year old self right now, the way my mom is rocking me brings back many memories.

She is still the same mom she was eleven years ago and my dad is the same tough man he was eleven years ago. I still love them like I did eleven years ago, "I love you guys." I whispered calming down, "We love you too Lexy." I smiled at that. My mom hasn't called me that since I turned into an emotionless monster. Now, I can feel everything and honestly it freaks me out, "You called my Lexy." I said like a little kid, "You will always be our little Lexy." My dad said. I sniffled letting go of my mom, "I'm sorry for being such a terrible daughter." I said whipping my eyes once again.

I looked at the clock and it was nine, "Honey, it was our fault. We should have paid more attention to you and Max." I shook my head, "I forgive you both." My mom smiled softly at me, "I was thinking we can go to the beach again after you graduate. To celebrate Max becoming a Senior and you graduating." I smiled at my mom, "I would love that." I said softly. My dad got up and stretched, "Honey, can you lock everything up downstairs in the subshop? Me and your mom are going to bed." I nodded my head.

My dad leaned down and kissed my head, "Goodnight Alex." My mom said hugging me and getting up. They both walked out and I swallowed hard once again, "Goodbye." I whispered. I waited a little bit until I know my parents are settled in their room. Fifteen minutes passed and I quietly walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I need to see Miley and Mitchie before I leave. I grabbed my bag and looked at my room once more before I left. I went downstairs and down another set to get to the substation. The lights were and the chairs were up on the table. I twirled around slowly looking around the place and sighed. I turned the lights off one by one. The whole place was dark. I walked to the front door and opened up and locked it from the outside. I walked to my car putting my bags in the backseat.

I cranked the car and made my way to Miley's. I pulled up to Miley's house and let out another deep breath. It seems like that is all I do, take deep breaths to relax but end up crying my eyes out no matter what I do. I turn the car off and seen that her parents weren't there. I really adore her parents but they are always at work. I get to the front door and open it. All the lights were off but the TV was on. I smiled when I seen that Mitchie still had my beanie on. She was asleep on the couch with the remote to the TV in her hand. I didn't see Miley anywhere. I got in front of her and kneeled down. I traced her cheek bone with my thumb, she is really beautiful, "Hm, stop Miley. I'll fix dinner in a minute."

I smiled, "What are you fixing me?" Her eyes shot open and looked at me confused. Then she smiled, "When did you get here?" She asked raspily, "I never left." I joked with her. She looked at me confused again, "But I took you to the hospital to see Max. And we...we kissed." She said dreamily going into a daze, "You must have been dreaming." She pouted, "Damn...the Alex in my dream was much nicer. Go away, I want her back." I giggled and looked around. No Miley in sight. I leaned in and kissed her softly but she had other plans in mind. She sat up never breaking our kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me harder but her lips were still as soft.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up with me. We broke away leaning our heads against one another panting, "Oh hell no!" My eyes widened. Mitchie lifted her forehead from mine and we both turned to a redfaced Miley. Her eyes were glossed over like she was about to cry, "Miley...calm down." I said trying to calm her down. She came to me and got in my face, "What the fuck does a promise mean to you Alex?!" She screamed. I looked down, "Fucking look at me!" I shook my head and looked at her, "And you!" She pointed at Mitchie, "You told me that you didn't like her like that! Bullshit!" Mitchie shoved her and got in her face, "What is your problem with Alex?! Huh? Cut her some fucking slack!" Miley laughed humorlessly, "Cut her some slack!? You want me to cut her some slack huh?" She asked faking excitement, "No, I will not cut her any slack Mitchie."

She looked at me and then back to Mitchie, "Do you want to know why I made her make me that promise Mitchie?" She nodded her head. Miley looked at me, "She took my fucking virginity! I didn't want her to hurt you! I was trying to protect you!" Everything froze. I looked down at the ground, "Is that true Alex?" Mitchie asked me in a small voice. I looked up at Miley and walked up to her, "Why didn't you tell me Miley?" I said my voice cracking. She shrugged her shoulders tears pouring from her eyes, "I didn't want to lose you as a friend Alex, it happened two years ago when you fucking changed into this whatever you want to call it. If I told you then, everything would have changed between us. You were wasted and I was about wasted as well but I knew what I was doing Alex. I tried to make you stop but it happened all so quick. I knew I had to live with that secret for the rest of my life and now it's out. I didn't want you to mess with my family. Especially Mitchie, but do whatever the fuck you want. You don't have to do it behind my back anymore." She was backstabbed. I'm a fucking monster. I dashed to the front door making my way out, "Alex!" I heard Mitchie scream for me as I ran outside.


	19. I'm a monster

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the night. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow or not. But on with the story..**

I walked to my car and I heard Mitchie running towards me, "Alex! Wait!" I turned around and faced her, "Wait for what Mitchie! Why are you following me out here!?" She walked up to me and held my cheeks with both of her hands, "Because I fucking care about you Alex!" She screamed at me tears falling from her eyes, "Don't you understand that? I don't care what you did two years ago, or hell...even two weeks ago. I_ want_ you Alex." She said softly. I shook my head but she held it still, "You shouldn't want me Mitchie, I'm a wreck. I don't even know who I am anymore. I hurt my best friend and I didn't even know it. I'm a monster. She has to live with that memory and damn it, I know how it feels to live with unwanted memories!" She shook her head, "That isn't who you are Alex. You are not the person you were two years ago."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "You don't even know me Mitchie." She nodded her head, "I know you better than you do yourself Alex. I haven't been around that long but I see something that the rest doesn't. You can't change the past Alex, we can only live for now and hope for the best tomorrow." I sighed and removed her hands from my cheeks and backed away, "I'm not a good person Mitchie, Miley is right. I don't want to hurt you. Listen to Miley, I got to go."

I backed up to my car and turned around to get in. I opened the car door and I felt arms wrap around my waist, "The only thing that will hurt me, is if you shut me out. I adore you Alex." I put my hands on top of hers, "You know I would do anything to keep you safe right?" I felt her nod her head, "You have to let me go Mitchie." My voice cracked severely and my tears fell on her arms, "I _can't_ Alex." She said shaking, "Please." I begged in a whisper.

I felt her arms loosen up. I took her hands off of me gently and reached into my hoodie pocket to get my phone to put in my sweatpants pocket. I turned around taking my hoodie off leaving me in my white tanktop, "Here..take this." She took it out of my hands and slipped it on. I smiled slightly at the sight. She had my hoodie and beanie on.

She slipped her hands in my hoodie pocket and looked at me, "Why do I feel like you're going to shut me out Alex?" She asked sadly. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "I got to go Mitchie." I said softly. Her grip tightened on me, "Promise me that we are okay Alex." I pulled back slightly and moved some of her side bangs behind her ear, "I promise Mitchie." She looked at me softly, "Smile for me Mitchie." I said seriously.

She put on a fake smile, "Not the fake one..the real one." She shook her head, "I can't." She shrugged her shoulders. I tugged on her hair smiling, "Come on Mitchie." I teased, "You know you wanna." She laughed and hit me on my arm, "I hate you." I smiled at her, "Good." She rolled her eyes, "I was kidding Alex." She pulled me into her and kissed me softly like the first time she ever kissed me. It was slow and meaningful. I kissed her back with the same gentleness and pulled back biting my lip, "Bye Mitchie."

I got in my car and turned it in and she waved at me. The headlights shined on her and I seen the tears pouring down her face. I slowly blew her a kiss. She watched me as I left. Her figure disappeared slowly into the darkness as my headlights left her. The drive to the old library was very quite. Maybe being gone will benefit everyone. I'll protect everyone from myself and Dean. I pull up behind the old library and it was completely dark. I walk down to where I previously met up with Dean with all of my things. I checked my time and it was 10:47.

I sighed deciding to send everyone a text message all at once.

"_To: Dad, Harper, Justin, Max, Miley, Mitchie, Mom, Nate, Shane, Stevie, "I love you guys, I would do anything for any of you...love always, Alex-10:49._"

I hit send and I felt a hand on my arm grab tightly, "Let's go Russo. We have a long way to go." I turned around and was met face to face with Dean. He eyed my phone and grabbed it from my hand and dropped it on the ground stomping on it, "No contact." He simply said. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue. I followed him to his truck and put my things in it. I shakily got in. At first my chest tightened, I began to have flashbacks. I held my head and thought of Mitchie and her smile. My tightened chest relaxed and my head was clear. I looked at Dean, "Where are we going?" I mumbled. He smirked at me, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I rolled my eyes and held my pinkies together to relax myself. I pressed my forehead against the window and watched the city lights pass by.


	20. Whiplash

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! This chapter will be in Mitchie's POV. You guys are going to learn something about her past. I hope you all like action because there will be a good bit of it(: sorry ahead of time for any mistakes I may make. On with the story(:**

**Mitchie's POV**

Watching her headlights disappear was probably the most heartbreaking feeling I have ever felt. I have had my heart-broken before and it sucks. But with Alex, it's completely different. Not only does it hurt emotionally but physically as well. I want to be there for her but she won't let me in. I turned away as her headlights disappeared and with every step I make my knees get weaker. I walk slowly into the house and seen Miley crying on the couch. I walk to the couch and sat on it far away from her.

She looked at me with her blood-shot eyes, "I just wanted to protect you Mitchie, I don't want you to get hurt again. Mitchie, you don't understand how hard it was seeing you in that hospital bed wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'll never understand why you drove into that telephone pole on purpose. The bitch was never worth it." I scooted over closer Miley and hugged her tightly, "I was tired of hurting Miley, I wanted out of all the heart ache she put me through. Looking back now, she was never worth any of it. I wasted that whole summer crying over someone who never really gave a damn about me. I should be used to people not caring about me besides you guys. My parents kicking me out turned out to be the best thing for me."

Miley pulled away from me wiping her eyes, "Alex isn't a bad person Mitchie, she is just screwed up. I don't want you to get too involved with her." I sighed deeply, "It's kind of too late for that, I really like her Miley. She is different towards me. She treats me with a lot respect unlike most people." Miley looked at me like I had two heads, "You actually like Alex? What makes you think that?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "When you found out you liked Nate. How did you feel?" She thought for a moment, "Well, he was all I thought about you know? He was the only one I wanted to be around at all times. He made me feel things that I didn't know existed honestly. When I was around him, my heart raced and it felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. I still feel that way around him to this day." She said to me smiling.

"That is how I feel when I'm around Alex. She also gives me this sense of comfort. I feel safe when I'm around her, like nothing in the world can hurt me. Don't get me started on her smile and that sense of humor." Miley shook her head at me, "Shit Mitchie, you have only known her for two days and you are already crushing on her hard." I nodded my head agreeing, "She _has_ been different since you came around though." Miley pointed out, "How so?" I asked her completely curious, "She doesn't look at girls like she used to, she has been nicer to everyone, she smiles a whole lot more, she turned down a girl just to hangout with us and that is huge for Alex."

I remember that girl trying to go on a date with Alex and it pissed me off, "It's almost like she's going back to being the Alex I once knew. I think being with Dean screwed her up big time. She started smoking weed, drinking and partying with him. They broke up and she went crazy. It was sad seeing my best friend change like that." I cleared my throat and looked at Miley who was picking her nails, "He was abusive towards her."

She raised her eyebrows up at me, "How do you know that?" I sighed, "She told me so, he did it behind doors. And apparently he didn't take it well when she broke up with him..I don't know what that meant when she said that but she made excuses up for him." Miley looked at me shocked, "Are you fucking serious?!" She looked pissed, "I'm going to kick his ass!" She got up grabbing my keys, "I'll show him, fuck with my best friend and that's it!"

She stopped and turned to me, "Are you coming with me?" She asked out of breath. I got up from the couch to follow Miley, "I wanted to beat his ass earlier today." Miley got in the car, "Then what stopped you?" I slid in the passenger's seat and looked at Miley, "Alex." She nodded her head quickly backing up making me hold on to the dashboard glaring at her, "Fucking whiplash!" I exclaimed.

Miley sped down the highway mumbling under her breath, "I'm still pissed at Alex, but no one fucks with her." I looked at Miley curiously, "When we get there..what are we going to do?" She laughed out loud grinning like a idiot, "He is going to get his ass beat. Maybe I should call Shane, he wants to beat his ass too."

I shook my head at Miley who pulled her phone out calling Shane, "_Hey bitch_!" She smirked, "_Ready to rip Dean a new one_?" I giggled, "_Yeah, he lives in the same house. The one near the old library_." I looked out my window and watched the street lights pass by, "_See you in a bit Shane_." She smiled as she put her phone down, "He isn't going to know what hit him."

My eyes widened when Miley stepped on the gas pedal laughing like something crazy. I'm honestly scared of Miley at the moment. I hugged myself and enjoyed the feeling of Alex's hoodie all around me. Miley quickly stopped and pointed to a small house with a little garage, "His dad is at work apparently, the black truck is gone." I nodded my head, "How do you guys know all about Dean?" "We all used to be friends with him when him and Alex dated. We didn't like him then...and well we hate him now."

Shane pulled up in his car and got out with a steel bat twirling it around smiling. He waved at us, "Shane always has that bat in his car." Miley stated as she got out of the car. I got out myself and met up with the two, "How are we going to do this you guys?" I asked. Shane pointed with the bat to a window, "That windows lock is broken." Me and Miley looked at him questionably. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Me and Alex always came to his house to get weed. We always came through that window at night when his dad was at home." Miley nodded her head and I cringed at the thought of Alex being around Dean, "You okay over there Mitchie?" Shane asked tossing the bat up and down. I nodded my head smirking, "Let's beat some ass."


	21. Confessions

We all three walked to the front of the house and Shane lifted the window jumping in quickly. It was dark in the house from what I've seen. Shane gave us the thumbs up to tell us to come in. I crawled into the window and Miley followed me. The smell of weed hit my nose. It was a very strong smell. Shane turned the lights on and huffed, "Well damn."

He walked out of Dean's room into the hallway. We searched the house not finding any trace of Dean. Shane groaned and smashed the bat against the wall. Honestly, it didn't hurt the house's appearance. There were already holes in the walls. The place looked like a total dump. We walked back to Dean's room, "I got to pee." Shane randomly said smirking.

He unbuckled his belt and I quickly turned my head and looked out the window, "Shane what are you doing?" Miley asked laughing, "I'm about to piss all over his clothes. So turn your head." I laughed, "Oh my gosh Shane, you are crazy." I heard him groan, "Where the hell are all of his clothes?" I was about to look back but decided against it, "I know...I'm going to piss on his bed sheets." Me and Miley busted out laughing exiting out of the window, "Ah man! I can't pee anymore. I was trying to write 'fuck you' but ended up writing 'fuck yo'."

Shane came out of the window smiling twirling the bat, "We may not have beat his ass, but I wet his sheets." I looked at the bat that Shane was twirling, "Hey Shane. Toss me that bat." He tossed me the bat and I caught it in mid-air. I smirked and climbed back into the window, "Mitchie what are you doing?" Miley asked me sticking her head back in the window.

I looked over my shoulder and twirled the bat around once, "That's for me to know and for you not to worry about." I smirked at her and she shook her head, "Okay Alex Russ- Oh my gosh Mitchie!" She laughed covering her mouth as I hit his stereo system with the bat breaking it, "Hit the lamp that's on the end table." Shane suggested. I nodded my head and went to the end table but stopped quickly when I seen a picture that was set on top of his night stand.

I picked it up and shook my head. I punched the picture frame making my knuckles bleed a bit. I took the picture out and ripped it in half keeping the side that Alex was on slipping in the hoodie pocket. I grabbed for the bat that was held between my legs and smashed the hell out of the lamp and everything that was in the way. I was taking my anger out on every single object he had in his room. I stopped and was breathing heavy.

Miley and Shane clapped as I left from the window letting it down, "I didn't know you had it in you Mitchie." Shane said chuckling. I nodded my head handing him his bat back, "No one messes with Alex and gets away with it." He smiled at me giving me that knowing look, "Well I have to get back to Nate, he is going to wonder where I ran off to." We separated from Shane and got in the car.

Me and Miley's phone went off at the same time and we checked them. I smiled when I noticed it was from Alex, "What the fuck." I heard Miley mumble. I began to read the text, "_I love you guys, I would do anything for any of you...love always, Alex-10:49_." I looked up from the screen confused. Miley looked over at me, "Alex sent me a text." She showed me her text and it was the same as mine. I jumped when I heard a car horn. I looked up and Shane turned his car lights on and showed us his phone and mouthed, "Did you get it?"

We nodded our heads, "What the fuck?" He mouthed. I looked over at Miley who shrugged her shoulders. Miley held the phone up to her ears, "Shit..it went straight to voicemail." I tried calling her next and it went straight to voicemail, "Same." Miley turned the car on, "We are going to make a quick stop at the Russo's place." I nodded my head. Miley pulled up beside Shane's car rolling down the window, "Hey Shane."

Shane rolled down the window, "We are going to go down to the Russo's house, something is a bit off." Shane nodded his head looking at his phone again, "Okay, but I'm going to his hangout to see if Dean is there. If he is, I'll beat his ass there. I wasn't fully satisfied with just this." I looked at Shane, "Where is his hangout exactly." Shane tossed his phone into the passenger seat, "The old library. Him and a bunch of guys hangout there." I nodded my head.

We waved goodbye to Shane and headed to Alex's house. Miley pulled her phone out, "Can you pull out Max's number and call him for me?" I took her phone and called Max up. It rang six times before he answered, "_Hello_?" He must have been asleep, "_Hey bud, it's Mitchie how are you feeling_?" I heard him yawn, "_I would be better if you get me some pasta_." I laughed, "_Whatever Maxie pad. Is Alex there_?"

"_I don't know, last time I seen her she was in my room. Why_?" I looked at Miley who was pulling up at Alex's, "_Did you get a text from her_?" I asked curiously, "_Hm, hold on_." I heard clicking, "_Yeah...that's strange_." He mumbled to himself, "_Hey Max, can you let me and Miley in? We are at your place_." I heard him groan, "_Yeah, give me a moment_." He hung up and I handed Miley her phone back.

I saw the subshop's lights cut on to reveal Max who unlocked the door. I seen that his ribs were wrapped. I can't believe someone would do that. It pisses me off. I looked around and didn't see Alex's car, "Miley, Alex's car isn't here." She groaned and we both walked into the shop as Max opened the door for us, "What's going on girls?" Max asked heading towards a table.

We sat down in front of him, "We were going to see if Alex is okay, we got that text so we came here. But Alex isn't here because her car is gone." Miley explained. Max nodded his head, "She probably went to go get some air or something. She has had a rough night considering what I told her." I looked at him and then at Miley, "What did you tell her Max?" He sighed crossing his arms shaking his head, "I did something stupid, I was being selfish. I tried to overdose on my pain pills."

Miley opened her mouth in shock and my heart ached, "Why would you do that for Max?" I asked him seriously. He shook his head. I looked straight in his eyes and seen the same pain that Alex had, "Dean, he uh..beat me up after Alex broke up with him. I kept him from hurting her agai-" He covered his mouth and looked at us with his eyes wide, "It's okay Max, Alex told me." He sighed relieved, "As you were saying." Miley urged him to continue, "He would ask me how she is and I would tell him to fuck off. That would make him more angry. Last week he offered me weed and I refused. He beat me up pretty bad. I have a scar on my head from it. Thursday he offered it to me and I was afraid he would hurt me if I didn't smoke any. I did and I had to lie to Alex about why I did it."

He let out a shaky breath, "I was just tired of living life in fear, when I got shot...I was hoping it would kill me. I didn't tell Alex that though because she would freak out on me." I got up and sat down next to Max and pulled him to me. He broke down in my arms, "It will all get better Max, I promise. Dean will get his ass kicked. You don't have to worry about him anymore okay?"

He pulled away from me wiping his eyes, "That's what Alex said. That I don't have to worry about him anymore." Miley leaned over the table pulling Max in a hug, "He won't mess with you again, he has a huge ass beating coming his way." She said plainly pulling back and getting up from the bench, "I have to pee." Max nodded his head, "I swear you guys have the tiniest bladders." I mumbled.


	22. Brother Like Sister

Max straightened up and sighed, "I knew Dean was abusing her, she would come home at night with a new bruise on her. I think I was the only one who paid attention to it. She would cry herself to sleep every time it happened. This one night after they broke up I was upstairs and my bedroom door was cracked open. She came in my room and her clothes were halfway on. I pretended to be asleep. She cried on my chest that night. She went to some party. I believe she was raped but I was always afraid to ask her about it."

He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head, "I woke up and saw blood on my shirt from where she was laying down at. It must have come from her head." I thought about it for a moment, "The scar on her head..she said she fell out of a truck and busted her head open." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "Alex had nightmares after that night. She changed, her attitude was different. It was like a 'I don't give a fuck' attitude."

I nodded my head, "She had a nightmare with me when I took a nap with her. She freaked out when I touched her." He sighed, "It all makes sense now, that damn college party she went to. Only God knows what went down that night. But my sister Alex is hurting and she won't let anyone in to help her. She shut herself completely down, pushing everyone away. My parents ignored us after Justin graduated. They were too busy with business to notice us. They were too caught up with Justin to notice Alex was needing help. I was there and helped her, she didn't even have to tell me anything. Deep down, I knew something was wrong."

I shook my head and felt sick. I can't even imagine why someone would want to hurt Alex and put her through that kind of torment. Alex is too good of a person to be treated like shit, "Max, I like your sister a whole lot. She won't open up to me though. The most I have ever gotten out of her was about Dean, how she is a man hater and that she has a lot of self-hatred towards herself. "He smiled weakly at me, "That is the most that anyone has ever gotten out of Alex."

We heard Miley running downstairs, "Mitchie! Max!" She screamed in a panic. I rose up from the table and faced Miley whose face was pale, "Alex's clothes are gone, Shane called me saying that Alex's car was parked behind the old library and that her phone was on the ground crushed!"

I saw Max almost faint beside me and I had to hold him up, "Dean has her Mitchie!" I started to shake with anger, "Max." I said calmly, "I'm going to go okay?" He shook his head, "I'm going to go with you!" He declared running up the stairs before I could stop him. I looked at Miley who was holding her head, "That asshole!" She screamed out crying from anger hitting her fist on the wall that was made of brick. Max came down in his blue hoodie and pants, "You are not going alone." He said determined to go. I shook my head at him, "Alex would kill me if I let you go." He walked out of the subshop anyways with us. Stubborn...just like Alex.

We got in the car and I let Miley drive again. Her driving angry isn't the safest thing but it gets us to the destination faster. We stopped when we were at an old library. Miley pulled up in the back and sure enough...there was Alex's mustang. Miley shined the headlights on the car and freaked out, "Holy shit there is blood on the window!"

My eyes widened as I seen it, "Relax, that is from when I got shot." We relaxed a little bit, "Still..that is bad." Miley pointed out and I nodded my head agreeing. We got out and spotted Shane using his phone as a flashlight, "Alex's phone." He tossed it to me and I looked at. It has been stomped on. I pulled Max close to me, "Stay near me." He nodded his head, "Shane I have a flashlight in my trunk you can go get it if you want."

He walked towards my car, "Where do you think he took her?" Max asked, "I don't know kiddo." Miley said ruffling his hair up a little. Shane shined the light on us causing us to squint our eyes, "Damn Shane, point it down." I said covering my eyes. Another car pulled up slowly and Shane turned the flashlight off quickly and we hid on the other side of Alex's car. We heard a car door shut, "You guys, come out."

I looked over and seen Stevie coming towards us. We all let out a breath. We came out and she put her hands in her pockets, "I was going down the road and I seen your car Mitchie, flying like a bat out of hell. So I followed you here. What's going on?" Shane turned the flashlight back on giving us some light, "Dean has Alex." Max said. Stevie raised her eyebrows, "Dean? Her ex?" We all nodded our heads, "Shit." She mumbled, "He is in a gang, his people are crazy. I heard about them from my older brother."

Everyone froze besides Shane. He stepped up closer to her, "Excuse me? Did you say gang?" Stevie crossed her arms and nodded her head, "Yeah, they are pretty dangerous so I've heard." Shane groaned, "I pissed all over his bed sheets though." Stevie and Max gave him a weird look. We heard voices coming from inside, "Shit." Shane whispered turning the flashlight off. We all hid behind Alex's car again. We heard laughing and they were speaking spanish. I smirked because I can understand them. Miley looked at me, "What are they saying?" She whispered softly to me. I listened once again and my eyes widened, "He heard you." I saw Miley swallow hard.


	23. One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the night, tomorrow we will be back in Alex's POV. This is where the tad bit of action starts. You guys enjoy(:**

I closed my eyes and let out a small breath and made Max get behind me. We heard footsteps coming our way. I made everyone crawl under the car. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked back and it was Max, "Come on." He mouthed to me. I shook my head. I knew what I had to do. I looked at him sternly pointing underneath the car and he nodded his head. I looked ahead and waited for him.

I clenched my fist getting ready to unload on him. His body came into view but he didn't see me. He passed me and searched the cars that belonged to us. He turned around and spotted me coming towards me. He pulled a gun out, "Go Mitchie!" Max screamed out behind me pushing me out of the way when the guy shot out. I looked back and seen Max fighting with the guy holding his arm up that held the gun.

More guys came out the library coming towards us. I panicked and the only thought in my mind was to help Max. I sprinted towards the guy and Max I punched the guy in the temple knocking him out and Max caught the gun. I got in front of him as he pointed it at the other four guys that suddenly stopped, "Mitchie get behind me."

I shook my head, "No, Alex would want me to protect you and that is what I'm doing Max." I said calmly, "On the count of three, we are going to run and distract them. We are going to take them away from here and away from the others." Max ordered. I sighed and closed my eyes opening them back up, "Just jump on my back Max."

"Huh, what? Why?" I groaned, "Just trust me Max. You can't run as fast as me and I refuse to leave you behind." I saw him nod his head, "Just one thing." I looked over my shoulder, "What?"

He shot at a guy in his rib, "Payback is a _bitch_." He practically growled out. The guys started after us, "Get on!" I demanded Max. He jumped on my back and I sprinted away from the guys as fast as possible, "Damn Mitchie, I didn't know you could run this fast." I laughed and heard a gunshot and felt a burning sensation shooting through my leg. I almost gave out. I felt warm liquid running down my leg. I was feeling dizzy but I kept running. Max's safety is more important to me than anything at the moment.

I started to see two of everything. I heard another gunshot but it didn't get me, "A-are you o-okay Max?" I choked out, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I nodded my head slowly. I ran into a ditch far away from the library and Max jumped off of me laying low with me. I felt myself getting sleepy but I kept my eyes open and looked at Max through the dark, "I think we lost them." He said looking in every direction. I nodded my head and my head fell, "Hey Mitchie." I shook my head, "You alright over there?"

I weakly lifted my head up and smiled at him, "Sure am." I gathered up my strength to stand up, "Come on Max, we led them the opposite way of the library." He got up with me, "We have to hurry up though." He nodded his head, "You get on my back this time." I gave him a weak smile and got on his back. He ran the whole way to the library. I felt myself drifting off to sleep but I fought the urge. There will be no resting until I know that Max and Alex are both safe. He stopped when we got there and the place was empty. The only thing that was there was Alex's car.

I felt myself getting cold, "Alex leaves a spare key in her glove box. I always pick on her about it." I slid off his back and got in the driver's side. I saw two of everything again. I shook my head to get my vision cleared up. Max looked in the glove box for the key and took it out handing it to me. I don't know how I did it but I managed to get me and Max back to the Russo's in one piece. I seen all the vehicles on the side of the road. I parked Alex's car, I miss her already.

I shakily got out hissing in pain and my vision became blurry. Max opened the subshop door for me and I seen all of them including Mr. and Mrs. Russo. I felt myself limping and going weak. I seen Miley run to me. I saw her mouth moving but I heard nothing but a loud buzzing noise. I went completely limp and fell on the cold hard floor. I felt pressure on my right leg as I blacked out. I groaned in pain. I felt myself get clammy. I opened my eyes and seen her everywhere, "Alex." I whispered out. I went out cold again.

"Mitchie..hey wake up." I felt someone rubbing my hair. I opened my eyes slightly and I seen Shane hovering over me with a bunch of bloody towels, Mrs. Russo was bandaging my thigh up and Mr. Russo was talking to Max. My head was in Miley's lap as she rubbed my hair, "You are a dare devil. You know that?" Miley asked with tears falling down her cheeks. I smiled at her, "Well you know me, I like to take risks." She rolled her eyes at me, "You got to stop scaring me Mitchie." She scorned me.

I giggled and looked at Max, "We have to find her Miley." Miley nodded her head, "I know, Harper called while you were out cold. We told her what was going on. They have a missing person report going out for Alex. And the cops all around have been notified about Dean." I looked down at Mrs. Russo, "Thank you for bandaging me up Mrs. Russo." She shook her head, "You saved my son's life. It's the least I could do sweetie. And if you want you can stay in Alex's room tonight."

I looked at Miley, "We are staying here tonight to get us some rest. So we are all staying the night with one another again." Stevie came downstairs with a cup and some cookie cake that Alex made, "Here Mitchie. Take this." I smiled at her, "Thanks Stevie." She nodded her head. I sat up from Miley's lap and ate the cookie cake and drunk the milk while everyone stared at me. I waved at them with my pinkie as I sipped on my milk.

We all went upstairs to get settled for bed. Me, Miley, Stevie, Max and Shane all decided to grab a bunch of blankets and sleep on the living room floor with each other. We all been through hell together tonight. We need each other right now. Shane was on one end, Stevie was beside him, Miley was in the middle, I was next to her and Max was at the other end cuddling up against me.

"Thank you Mitchie." I smiled and turned towards him, "No problem, you are safe now and that's what matters to me. We are going to get Alex back. I promise." He nodded his cuddling into my chest like a little kid. I held him as he went to sleep. I ran my hand through his hair and felt the scar. I shook my head and let out a small sigh. Miley spooned me from behind. I smiled shaking my head once again. I heard Shane snoring making me roll my eyes. Stevie started to mumble in her sleep. I didn't ever go to sleep. I will not sleep until I know Alex is safe and with us.


	24. Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry for the wait. I had a family emergency. I had to give myself time to recover from losing my Grandpa. I miss him greatly. Anyways, I'm going to update like I used to. I hope you guys been doing great! Reviews are very much appreciated(: I need some motivation.**

**Alex's POV**

I have been stuck in this truck for six straight hours with this poor of excuse of a man. Well, that is if you want to call him a man that is. I haven't slept a wink, I don't trust Dean. I don't know what he will do if I fell asleep and I'm not going to fall asleep to find out. I've been holding the picture of my brother's in my hand looking at it every now and then. I'm keeping Mitchie's smile in mind, she has the most beautifulest smile honestly. Her eyes as well...they are beautiful. They may be brown..but they are the most perfect color of brown. Not too dark and not too light..they are just right. I hope all of them will forgive me for leaving, especially Max. I'm doing this for their safety, if any of them got hurt...I couldn't live with myself.

Dean stopped at a small diner and looked at me, "Let's go Russo. I need some grub." I sighed getting out the truck taking my bag with me. I walked behind Dean as he walked in. They gave us a small booth. An elderly lady was serving us. She gave us both menus and honestly I wasn't hungry. The lady gave me a soft smile and I had to force one back, "What can I get you two drink?" She asked us with a thick Boston accent, "Can I get some tea please?" Dean asked trying to be sweet. She gave him a toothy smile, "Of course, we have to make some though. It will be hot tea." She turned to me, "What about you sweetie?" She looked over her glasses at me expectantly, "Water please." She nodded her head going away.

Dean smiled at me making me feel completely sick. I want Mitchie's smile, hell even Stacey's smile. Any smile would be better than his, "So Russo, you enjoying the ride so far?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he sat beside me, "Was that a serious question?" I laughed loudly and he kicked me from under the table hard. I held my leg where his boot hit me, "You hit like a little bitch, you know that?" I smirked as he glared at me, "Wait until we leave this place, you are going to get it." I pretended to act scared. I widened my eyes and scooted back as far away as I could away from Dean. He must have gotten entertainment from it because he laughed. He put his arm around me making me grimace and my stomach turn.

The lady came with our drinks and took our order...well Dean's order. I couldn't hold any food down. I saw the steam come from the freshly made tea. I smirked, "Hey Dean, I'm going to the bathroom okay?" He got out and as I exited the booth with my bag he grabbed my wrist tightly, "Make it quick Russo." I twisted my wrist getting it out of his grip. I turned from him rolling my eyes and headed towards the bathroom. I made sure no one was in there. It was clear and I searched my bag. I sorted through a bunch of odds and ends. I smirked when I found what I needed. I got a bunch of the pills out and laid them on the bathroom counter. I used the medicine bottle to crush up the pills.

The bathroom door opened and I froze. This younger girl came in and looked at me eying the pills. She gave me a soft smile, "You know things will get better right?" She took the bottle from my hands and looked at me curiously. She turned the bottle around and laughed, "Laxatives? You are trying to over dose on them?" I laughed and shook my head, "My boyfriend cheated on me and I want some revenge. I want to make his life a living hell." I lied...well Dean has cheated on me before twice so I guess it isn't lying in a way. She smiled nodding her head, "Can I help you? My dad is a cop, I learned from him. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides..I don't like cheaters. My ex boyfriend cheated on me this past week." I gave her a small smile, "I think I got this but thanks anyways. Sorry about your ex though." She nodded her head going to the sink.

I put the crushed up pills in my hand and placed the pill bottle in my bag walking out the bathroom acting normal. Dean spotted me and got up letting me in. I smiled at him sitting down, "Feel better?" I nodded my head, "Much better." I smirked. He nodded his head as he sat back down, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him rolling the wrapper from the straw. I remember Mitchie throwing hers at me at El Dorado. It's a silly thing to remember but it's the little memories that bring a smile to my face, "Don't worry about it Russo."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were in a city. It was very foggy outside, the streets were almost clear considering it was four in the morning. The waitress caught Dean's attention as she came over with his food, I put my hand over his cup dropping the pills watching them dissolve into his tea. I pulled back quickly and went to my own drink sipping on the water. Dean dug into his burger. It was disgusting...the way he ate. Everything he does irritates me. What did I see in him anyways?

I looked towards the front of the restraunt and the girl that was in the bathroom earlier had an apron on and she smirked at me. She nodded her head at the burger and Dean started coughing, "Holy shit! This burger is fucking hot!" His face turned beat red. I saw the girl giggle getting a glass of water that was beside her on the counter. Dean started gulping down the tea tossing the straw on the ground. I smirked as he swallowed every last drop. I crushed up like five laxatives. He was panting and eyed my water taking it and turning it up.

The girl came over with the water, "Would you like some more water sir?" She asked politely, winking at me discretely. Dean nodded his head jerking the water from her hands chugging it down and suddenly screamed, "Holy shit! What is in this burger!?" He exclaimed opening the burger shakily. The girl smiled at him, "That is a chef's secret." I eyed her curiously. He pushed the burger back, and started coughing again cussing under his breath. I pulled the plate that had the burger on it and lifted the bread up. I smirked when I seen bits and pieces of scorpion peppers. I know what they are because my Grandma cooked with them all the time. They are hot as hell if you are not used to them, "Take a bite Russo." I shrugged my shoulders and took a big bite out of the other side and and took it like a champ. I swallowed the burger and looked at Dean who was shocked.

I smiled cockily, "Stop being a bitch Dean and take it like a man." He glared at me and was about to say something but his eyes widened and he started to get pale, "What's the matter Dean?" I asked him faking concern. I think the laxatives are kicking in. He quickly got up leaving the booth and into the bathroom. I laughed as he left and the girl from earlier came back to the table smiling, "You turned down my offer to help you. But I wanted to so, I put some scorpion peppers in his burger. I poured some of the pepper juice in the water. And with them laxatives. I hate to be disgusting but he is going to know the real meaning of 'fire in the hole."

I laughed along with her, "Thank you, he is a pain in the ass." She shook her head smiling, "Yeah, he will have a pain in the ass." I grimaced at that comment. She looked at me with a curious look about her, "You shouldn't be with someone who is cheating on you. But it's none of my business really. He just seems like a total jerk." I smiled and nodded my head at her, "Everything is not what it seems, believe me." I said sighing. She pulled her phone out and it was so tempting to use it while Dean was in the bathroom for only God knows how long.

She saw my eyeing her phone, "I want an Iphone 5 but I guess the Galaxy S4 will do." I nodded my head, "Umm...I hope you don't mind me asking but can I use your phone for a second?" She looked up from her phone smiling nodding her head. I looked at the guys bathroom stall as I grabbed her phone. I quickly called Max to leave a voicemail because I know he is asleep. It rung four times and someone unexpectedly answered, "_Hello_?" Her voice sounded drained, "_Hey Mitchie_." I said smiling, "_Alex_?" She questioned unsure, "_Yeah, it's me. Is everyone okay_?" I heard many more voices in the background, "_Everyone is worried about you, where are you Alex_?"

I looked back at the bathroom door, "_Look, I don't have much time Mitchie. I can't tell you where I am. But know that I'm okay. Tell everyone I love them, Mitchie_." I heard her sigh, "_Why did you go off with Dean_?" My heart rate increased, "_How did you know I was with him_?" I asked curiously, "_Because, a load of shit happened last night. And you not denying it only proves us right_." She stated sounding a bit pissed, "_We need you here Alex. Max needs you, I need you. Don't you get that_?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose looking at the bathroom door once more, "_I'm doing this to protect you guys. Me leaving would keep you all safe. As much as I need you guys..I need you all to be safe more than anything. But I have to go_." I heard her sobbing through the phone, "_Please don't go Alex. I need to hear your voice_." She begged whispering softly. I shut my eyes tightly, "_I can't Mitchie. I miss you, but I can't. I have to go._" I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, "_Alex_.." She started off with a whisper, "_I got to go Mitchie. Just don't worry about me. I'm nothing to worry about._" I said softly.

_"Alex you are not nothing, you mean a whole hell of a lot to someone. And that someone is me. We are going to find you Alex, I don't care what you say._" I let out a deep breath shaking my head, "_Don't, it will put your life in danger Mitchie. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to one of yo-_"

"_Alex, I know more than you think. We are finding you and that is final._" She said angrily interrupting me, "_I'm far away from New York. Just please stay there and be happy. I'll be okay. Take care Mitchie._" My voice cracked as I took the phone off my ear.

I still heard her voice. I heard her say my name as I hung up. I handed the girl back her phone and she looked at me funny, "He isn't your boyfriend is he?" She asked curiously. I shook my head, "Just an obsessed ex who is very psycho keeping me away from the ones I love." I admitted. She nodded her head putting her phone back in her pocket, "I mentioned to you before that my dad was a cop right?" I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, you did." She looked at the bathroom door and sighed, "So he is pretty much holding you against your own will?" I nodded my head once again, "Yeah." I mumbled out. She smiled at me and it faded away when she heard the bathroom door open, "I think you need a new toilet." I whispered to her making her laugh.

Dean wobbled to the register paying for his meal after he came out of the bathroom. I tried to hold in my laugh that was dying to come out. The girl gave me a soft smile as I exited the diner. I came up to the truck again and had to calm myself down. These flashbacks are coming faster than a blink of an eye. I thought about everyone back at home. Specifically one person...Mitchie. Her smile gives me a sense of peace.

I relaxed myself climbing into the truck and glued my forehead to the window. I felt Dean trying to grab my hand and I was quick to pull away, "Russo, let me hold your hand!" He screamed. I raised my eyebrows as I turned towards him, "Stop whining like a little bitch Dean." He glared at me, "Is that supposed to scare m-" I felt his fist collide with the side of my temple making me hit the window beside me. My head began to pound and my vision became blurry. I felt myself going in and out of conscience. The last thing I felt was his hand on mine before I completely blacked out..


	25. Boston anyone?

**Mitchie's POV**

We were all sitting up in the living room and my eyes were surely blood shot from crying last night, lack of sleep and I just now stopped crying getting off the phone with Alex, "So the reason why she left was to keep us safe?" Shane asked for the third time. Miley glared at him, "Yes Shane." She answered him rolling her eyes, "Can't we like trace the call?" Max asked beside me, "Like I don't know, Stevie your good with technology stuff. What area code was it she called from?"

I looked through Max's phone pulling up the number Alex called from, "Or we could just call them back and ask them." I suggested like it was obviously the easiest way to know where Alex is. Because it was. Max smacked himself in the forehead, "Gosh I'm not the smartest person in the mornings." He mumbled. He left the room dialing the number back.

I got up from the couch wincing and limping because my leg was in so much pain. It was throbbing. The gunshot wound was right above my knee. Thankfully it made an exit wound. I made my way to the steps and looked up at the top of them. A tear trailed down my cheek from the pain as I climbed the stairs. The pain was so escruciating that I felt like I had to throw up.

I finally made it to the top of the steps and limped my way to Alex's room. I pushed the door open and I sighed. I wish I could see her, hold her, and kiss her. It hasn't been even twenty-four hours and it feels like she has been gone for weeks. I whiped the tear that fell from my eye and limped my way to Alex's bed laying down on it.

I nuzzled my nose into her red fluffy pillow. I fuckin miss her so much. I need her here with us and safe. I hugged the pillow to my chest and laid on my back looking at the ceiling. I remember making that promise to myself to never get involved with someone emotionally but I fell for Alex so quickly it was unreal. But what I feel...I know it's real. I can't believe she said she was nothing..Alex means a lot to me.

I took the picture of Alex I got from the frame I punched, out of my pocket. I smiled at it, she had shorter hair then. It was a forced smile that she had on but she is beautiful. I removed the pillow and held the picture close to my heart and closed my eyes. All my thoughts were all about Alex. People may think it is unhealthy but I don't think it is honestly, "Mitchie!" I heard Shane call for me, "In here!" I screamed back opening my eyes.

I heard footsteps near the door. I seen Shane stick his head in, "How you feeling?" He asked as he walked in. I shrugged my shoulders, "Give me Alex and I'll let you know." He nodded his head sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Well I have good news and bad news, which one you want first?" He smiled at me softly, "Bad news first." He nodded his head, "Well, the bad news is we have to put you on crutches."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "Why?" He shook his head laughing, "So you can get around better of course. Oh and the good news is..we know where Alex is." I felt a large wave of relief hit me, "I need to get my Alex back, where is she?" I said quickly getting up but soon regretted it when I felt a sharp pain in my leg, "Whoa, sit down. Let me see if Alex still has them crutches from middle school." I shook my head, "Those would be too short for me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay short stuff. Alex was like your height in middle school. Like 4'8 or whatever." I glared at him, "I'm 5'3 and a half thank you very much." He turned to go into the closet, "You are so very welcome." I rolled my eyes at him, "You are a total pain in the ass Shane. Nate is the sensitive and sweet one. What happened to you?" He grinned at me, "Women is what happened to me, you girls drive me insane." He got a pair of crutches and handed them to me, "Girls can drive you insane, I agree. But you didn't answer my question, where is she?" I asked as I adjusted the height for the crutches.

"She is in Boston, which is like six hours from here." I nodded my head and I practiced with the crutches for a bit to get the hang of them. I managed to learn how to get downstairs with them. I made my way towards Max who was on the couch, "So, what did they say?" I asked curiously, "It was a girl at a Diner, somewhere in Boston. It is six hours away I think. Her dad is a cop. She said Alex told her a couple of things so she took the license plate number to give to text to her dad. I told her about how Alex was a missing person and Dean was a wanted person. She is going to let her dad know about Dean being wanted and Alex being a missing person. And she gave me the address to the diner to put in the gps to send us the right way when we leave." I nodded my head, "So who wants to take a trip to Boston?!" I yelled out.


	26. Blue lights

**Alex's POV/two hours later:**

I woke up not too long ago from being knocked out and I had the biggest migraine ever. From where the little bitch hit me, the left side of my eye and temple is bruised. I can barely close my eye without feeling any sharp shooting pain. This is like Dean's fifth stop at a store. Them damn laxatives must gotten to him pretty bad. I felt the truck shift foward with a big boom.I looked around confused. I looked out the big window behind me and seen that a car has backed up into Dean's truck and they ignored it going ahead not bothering to check out the damage done to Dean's truck. I shrugged my shoulder's. Not my problem.

I tapped my fingers on my knees and leaned back against the seat. I watched as your everyday people go in and out of the store. I watched as a little girl in pigtails held her mama's hand walking out the store. I smiled sadly at the sight holding my stomach. I wonder how things would be if I had that baby. They would be almost three now, I would be a teenage mom. I wonder if the child would only remind me of that night or make me a better person. I blame myself for having that miscarriage.

I didn't know I was pregnant but I put myself under a lot of stress and drunk a lot. I killed the baby, I was stupid. I love kids and they love me. But sometimes it's hard being around them. It makes me hate myself that much more..if I only took care of myself I wouldn't have lost it. When I woke up that day and seen blood spread out on my bedsheets and sharp cramps in my stomach..I knew then what had happened and I was traumatized.

I should have saw the signs of pregnancy. I had morning sickness and I seen that my stomach expanded. I starved myself, I made myself throw up what I did eat. I'll never forgive myself, I just can't. When I had that miscarriage, a big part of me died that I don't think I can ever get back. I completely shut down, I was breathing but I didn't live. Yeah I partied, drank, smoked and became a huge player. But that is not living, I shut my loved ones out. I hurt Miley, I still can't believe I did that. I shook my head at myself. I'm such a fuck up.

Dean walked out wobbling to the truck. He came inside the truck and his face was completely pale. I smirked when I seen that he could barely sit down, "What's the matter Dean?" He held his stomach and glared at me, "Why the fuck are you smirking Russo?" He smacked me across the face hard and it stung pretty bad but I kept the smirk on my face as he went on the road, "Some things never change do they Dean?" I asked smugly holding my cheek. He raised his fist about to pound my face in until blue lights came on behind us, "Shit.." He mumbled putting his fist down.

I looked in the side mirror and there were two cop cars. I sat back in the seat and Dean pulled over to the side of the road, "Fuck fuck fuck.." He started to fidget in the seat and I saw beads of sweat on his forehead. An officer who was in a black uniform tapped on the window pointing down. Dean rolled the window down and tried his best to pull off a friendly smile, "What's going on officer?" The cop eyed me and looked back at Dean, "License and registration please."

The cop had a thick Boston accent. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. He was a very tall muscular guy with dark hair and piercing green eyes. Dean cleared his throat looking a bit nervous. The cop kept eyeing me and it creeped me out a little bit, "What's your name sweetheart?" I cringed on the inside when he called me that...just no dude, "Alexendra Russo." I answered him. He looked at Dean who handed him his things.

The cop went to his car and said something to the cop behind him that was parked. I watched everything in the side mirror. Both cops came up to the truck, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the truck." Dean gave them a weird look but quickly smiled to cover it up, "What seems to be the problem officers?" Both cops gave him a stern look, "Sir, you have a tail light out. We also have to do a car search." The other cop said calmy but eyeing me as well.

I seen Dean's eyes get wide and they drifted to the glove department back to the cops, "Don't you have to have a search warrant for that?" I rolled my eyes at Dean, "Oh for fuck sakes Dean just get out!" He glared at me and then he softened up looking at the cops, "We have the right to do a car search, I would suggest you get out or I'll arrest you now for-"

"Being a jackass." I finished the sentence clearing my throat. I seen the cop that came up to us first smirk and the other one raised an eyebrow. Dean huffed and put his hand on the door handle. Then he stopped and smirked pressing down on the gas pedal hard making dirt fly in as he got on the highway, "Dean!" I screamed out in fear. My breathing was getting heavy as he dodged a bunch of cars with the cops chasing him. The sirens were ringing through my ears making me have a panic attack.

Dean was laughing the whole time. He screamed giving the cops behind him the finger. I looked at the speedometer an he was going a hundred and twelve. I clutched my chest tightly feeling it beat hard against my chest and I felt dizzy, "Slow the hell down! Or I'm jumping out!" I threatened him. He smirked at me, "You wouldn't do that, you are too chicken shit." I glared at him and reached for the door handle, "Watch me asshole!"

I turned to the door and felt a fist collide with the back of my head. I held the back of it grimacing from the pain. I turned around in the seat and a pistol was held to my forehead but I showed no fear, "I shot your brother with this gun, I won't hesistate to use it on you." Tears of anger strolled down my cheeks as I clenched my fist, "Shoot me! Do everyone a favor and shoot me! I fucking dare you!" I challenged him.

He rose his eyebrows, "Why so willing to end your life?" I screamed out, "Because you fucking ruined me Dean!" He laughed evily, "I would have changed Lexy baby but you see, you broke up with me. I got my revenge. I hope you enjoyed it." He said with a smirk. I looked at him confused, "What?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, "I told my brother about you breaking up with me and he told me what he did. He said you were a good fuck." He smirked at me as my eyes widened. I didn't even know he had a brother.

Dean has really screwed me up in every single way, "Fuck you Dean! You know what you caused?! YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed out on the top of my lungs. My breathing became even more heavier and uneven. He smiled at me, "Oh come on Lexy baby, don't be like that." He pressed the gun to my forehead more, "Don't fucking call me that ever again!" He laughed making me want to puke, "Pull the trigger! Stop being a pussy and pull it!"

He looked at me and his eyes turned darker, "With pleasure." The gun clicked, "Shit." He mumbled, "Take the gun off of safety if you are going to shoot someone you dumbass!" I spat out at him. His nostrils flared up and he hit me on the side of the head with the gun, "Shut up Russo." I held my head as my vision blurred. I heard Dean cuss as tires sqealed causing my head to throb. The next thing I knew I was heading towards the windshield and I blacked out.


	27. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Mitchie's POV:**

We all rode in the Russo's mini-van. Mr. Russo was driving, Mrs. Russo was in the passenger seat. Me and Max was in the middle and he was leaning on my shoulder sleeping. Miley, Shane and Stevie were in the third row all asleep. It was just me and Mr. and Mrs. Russo awake. I look like shit right now. I still have Alex's beanie and hoodie on. My eyes are puffy and bloodshot. Though Max's eyes were pretty much the same.

We arrived in Boston about thirty minutes ago. Mr. Russo knew some short cuts to Boston so we made it half the time it normally would. We have no clue what we are looking for but we know Alex is here somewhere, "Sweetie, you must really like Alex." Mrs. Russo said looking back at me smiling, "Yes ma'am, I really do." I said shyly, "There is no need to be shy around me, we are all friends here right?" I smiled weakly at her nodding my head, "Yes, ma'am. We are, thank you for taking all of us with you by the way."She waved her hand at me dismissively, "Oh sweetie, it was no problem. And by the way, call me Theresa." She patted my leg turning around, "And you can call me Jerry, Mr. Russo makes me feel old." He said shivering. I nodded my head, "Okay, Theresa and Jerry it is."

We rode down the road for awhile and came up on a wreck. Yellow caution tape was around a black truck that ran into a bridge almost going into the water. The window was busted completely. Glass was shattered everywhere on the road. They had a water rescue team and many EMT's. The traffic was stopped up. I heard Miley gasp behind me, "Holy Shit!" She must have just woke up, "That is Dean's truck!" My eyes widened and everyone woke up, "What?!" Both Max and Shane said at the same time just waking up.

I saw Max trying to get out. Jerry pulled up on the side of the road out of the traffic and everyone got out. I looked at the truck, the windshield was completely busted through and blood was splattered on the glass and the hood of the truck. It looked like a murder scene. I felt my knees getting weak. These crutches are holding me up thankfully. I covered my mouth holding my screams and sobs back. Jerry had to hold up Theresa because she was crying hysterically. Miley came beside me and sobbing loudly. Shane stood there shocked and Max was going into a frenzy screaming at the EMT'S, cops and rescue team. They tried calming him down but failed miserably.

I saw Stevie taking her shoes off along with her hoodie throwing it on the ground. Cops were trying to stop her but she got to the edge of the bridge and looked back at us nodding her head. My eyes widened as she jumped, "Stevie!" We all said in unison. I dropped my crutches and took Alex's hoodie and beanie off limping to the edge of the bridge, "Ma'am you are going to have to back up." I glared at the cop, "No!" I hopped over the railing and it was a long drop down.

I kept my eyes open getting ready for any impact, "Mitchie!" I heard Miley yell. I looked up and seen the scared look on her face as the water pierced my skin. It was a violent pressure against my body as I went down. It felt like a million needles pierced through my skin. I shut my eyes tightly as I hit a large rock with my bad leg. I screamed under the water making bubbles surface. I held it tightly as I seen blood come out of it. I gathered my strength and came above the water hearing all the sirens once again.

I looked for Stevie and seen her no where. I took a deep breath going under the water keeping my eyes open. Thank goodness for singer's lungs. I swam under water ignoring the pain in my leg. The water was freezing, I felt my insides get cold. I tried to keep myself calm. I spotted a figure and I was praying it was Alex. I swam closer to it. It was Alex and she was unconscious. I stopped when I was in front of her. I tried pulling her up with me but she wouldn't move. I looked down and seen that her leg and foot was stuck between a rock.

I swam down deeper and tried to move the rocks apart but they wouldn't budge. The harder I tried the more I needed air. I felt myself getting light headed and weak. I looked up at Alex and that gave me the motivation to try harder. I felt my heart in my chest slow down and beat harder as I tried moving the huge rocks. I was lacking oxygen. Everything was becoming hazzy to me. I tried once more using all my strength I had left. I looked back up at Alex and my eyes were involuntarily closing slowly.

I swam up to Alex slowly and looked at her pale face. She looked lifeless and that broke every piece of my slowly beating heart. I cupped her cheeks and felt myself drowning as I used my last breath to kiss Alex goodbye wrapping my arms around her waist. I found my Alex, it's not how I wanted to find her. But I'm finally holding her and kissing her one last time with my last bit of strength and bit of air. I slowly removed one arm from her waist and held her pinky with mine. As I felt myself slip away, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up to the surface away from Alex.

I gasped for air coughing up water and the first thing I said was, "Alex." I looked back at who saved me and it was Max. I looked ahead of me and seen Stevie dragging Alex with her. A rescue boat drove up to us giving us a helping hand. I had a hard time getting on the boat but when I did, I laid on the floor of the boat on my back panting hard coughing up more water. They laid Alex beside me. I removed some of her hair from her face so I could see it, "We need to start compressions immediately!" An EMT on the boat said. Max and Stevie was kneeling beside us, "Can I have a first aid kit? I was trained for basic first aid in school." Stevie asked an EMT. I saw them pressing on Alex's chest. My eyes became blurry as tears poured from them. I felt pressure on my recent injury with the rock, "We are not getting anything." One EMT shook his head, "Do you want to call it a D.O.A?" **(Author's Note: D.O.A for an EMT means Dead on arrival)**

The EMT checked her neck and wrist again, "One more time and we will call for a bag if we get no response." At the scene before me, my shattered heart was officially ripped out piece by piece and everything in my body went numb. I felt pressure on my gun wound but I didn't care. From the pain, I knew I was alive. I looked over at Max who was looking down at Alex with a blank stare. I reached for his hand and held it and I looked back at Alex as they were doing compressions on her. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt for Alex's hand and held it. Gasping and coughing up was heard from Alex. I looked beside me and seen Alex with her eyes open looking at me not saying a word. But words were not needed. I thought I lost her, but looking into her eyes now. I know she is alive. She looked past me and at Max who was staring back at her. I squeezed both of their hands and looked down at Stevie who was cleaning my bullet wound.


	28. Where Am I?

They carried us to land and took out a stretcher for Alex while Max and Stevie helped me get to the ambulance so I can go with Alex to the hospital. I sat in the back watching as they put IVs in Alex's arm. They wrapped a blanket around me to keep me warm. She kept staring at me with a blank face. I noticed a bruise on her left temple, a cut above her right eyebrow, her bottom lip was cut, she had deep cuts on her neck that were bleeding, she looked completely lost and broken. She never took her eyes off of me and I never took mine off of hers.

It is a painful thought, what if she never came back? I saw her lifeless and there in that moment I knew that it would kill me not to have her around in my life. If her life ended then, mine would have as well. I feel completely happy around Alex, yeah..we have gone through hell but I would go anywhere with Alex. You probably think it is stupid..falling for someone this hard in a short amount of time. I don't like being away from her, when I am, it feels like a part of me is missing. Alex is the only one that can make me feel like a whole person. I need her as much as she needs me. I care about her a whole hell of a lot. Which scares me because I never felt this strongly about someone before. Not even that bitch, if Alex breaks my heart I don't know how I would handle that. It would drive me past insanity. We got on the road and the rest followed us to the hospital.

I watched as they cleaned Alex up and she still had that blank face on. When they rose her shirt up to check for any bruising her eyes widened as they touched her stomach with their gloved hands, "Hey Alex." I tried getting her attention. She was looking at the ceiling frozen, "Alex." I tried again. Nothing. I grabbed for her pinky and she jerked up closing her eyes, "What's wrong with her?!" I exclaimed freaking out when I seen blood coming out of her mouth as she kept jerking.

I heard an EMT say something about a convulsion. They turned her body to the side and the blood poured out on the stretcher. She was violently jerking and it was scaring the hell out of me but I couldn't take my eyes away from her. The jerking stopped and she opened her eyes slowly staring back at me for a moment, "I'm sorry." She said very weakly. I don't know why she said it, "Don't be." I said in a whisper grabbing for her hand. She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Where am I?" She asked sounding lost, "You are in Boston, in an ambulance. Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head, "No." She said softly.

I looked into her eyes and she seemed confused, "Do you remember Dean taking you away from us?" She looked to be thinking about something, "He did?" She asked quietly. I looked at the EMT's around us as they were working on machines, "Yeah, he did. Do you know who I am?" I asked looking down at my sock covered feet, "Should I?" I looked up at her, "I'm Mitchie...your Mitchie." I said shakily holding back my tears. She looked at me confused, "Your my girlfriend?" I shook my head and smiled at her through my teary eyes, "Not yet, we just like each other a lot."

She nodded her head looking at me, "Well, you are really beautiful." She said blushing. My heart fluttered, I have never seen Alex blush, "Are you blushing Alex?" I teased. She covered her cheeks and looked at me smiling, "No, I'm not." She said embarrassed making me giggle, "Have we kissed yet?" She asked shyly. I smirked at her, "Yes, and every time we do..you take my breath away." Alex smirked this time, "When was the last time we kissed exactly?" I shook my head at her. I'm not used to this Alex, "I kissed you under the water like twenty minutes ago." She smiled at me, "Such a romantic I see." I shook my head at her again, "There was nothing romantic about that, it was more of a tragedy than anything."

She looked at me sadly, "Why?" I let out a deep breath, "I found you, you were dead Alex. They brought you back earlier." She squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry you had to see that Mitchie." She raised her arm that was IV free, "Come here." I stood up grimacing feeling my legs throb as I kept a hold of her hand and leaned down. She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. She loosened her hold on me and I lifted up looking down at her. We forgot about the EMT's. It was just me and her. Nothing else existed, "You have really pretty eyes, they are so captivating." She whispered to me smiling putting her hand behind my neck pulling me down to her slowly as she switched glances from my lips to my eyes, "Can I kiss you?" She asked shyly making me smile.

She traced my bottom lip with her thumb. I nodded my head and she pulled me down closer to her stopping just close enough to where I can feel her breath on my lips. She smiled and looked directly in my eyes. She closed the small gap between us as we both closed our eyes together. The kiss was very slow and soft. I felt her smile as I kissed her back just as softly. Don't get me wrong..it's great kissing Alex. But this is not exactly my Alex. I pulled back about to tell her that we were at the hospital but she quickly pulled me back into a powerful kiss.

Her kisses always make me go weak to the knees much like this one. But I want my Alex back. I kissed back but pulled away quickly making her groan in protest, "Alex, we are here." I said giggling. She pouted, "Fine, but we are going to get back to our little makeout session when I get a room." She winked at me as they rolled her out of the ambulance. I was still concerned with her memory loss, I hope that it is only temporary.

Jerry came to the ambulance doors after they took Alex out and handed me the crutches, "Thanks Jerry." I smiled at him as he helped me out of the ambulance, "No, thank you. You found Alex." He patted my shoulder-blade smiling at me. I used the crutches to meet up with the rest. Miley was sending death glares my way as I headed towards them. I know she is pissed at me for jumping off the bridge. I saw Shane carrying a bag with him, "What's that?" I asked him curiously, "Alex's clothes, I snuck them from the truck. It was hard to do with all the cops. But I did it."

I nodded my head and saw Theresa coming towards me opening her arms, "Oh my gosh you are a blessing to have around." She brought me into a bone crushing hug but I didn't mind considering I'm missing out on a mother's love. She pulled back and I smiled at her, "I really like Alex and your family, she was worth the risk." I said honestly as we headed towards the entrance of the hospital, "Honey, you can borrow some more of Alex's clothes if you want. Stevie is helping herself to some." I nodded my head smiling at her, "Thanks." I was still a bit wet. My clothes were soaked through completely.

We entered the hospital and the cool air seeped through my clothing making me shiver. Jerry asked the receptionist where they placed Alex. I honestly hate hospitals. They remind me of my suicide attempt that luckily I failed at. I was in a coma for three weeks and had temporary memory loss. Thankfully I got it back. I was very fortunate, hopefully Alex gets hers back.

Max was in front of me and he looked back at me as we made it to her room. He stopped and waited for me, "Hey Max, how you holding up?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I don't know if I should be pissed at Alex for leaving with him in the first place, happy that we found her, or upset that they had to revive her." I smiled sadly at him, "I would say..be grateful that she is alive. In situations like this, they are fatal. We will give her an earful for leaving when she feels better, how about that?" He smiled at me nodding his head, "Thank you for everything Mitchie." I smiled back at him and we caught up with the rest.

We went in the large hospital room and seen that she was asleep. Shane sat her bag down in two chairs that were side by side. Theresa and Jerry walked up to the bedside looking down at Alex watching her chest rise and fall evenly. Stevie had clothes in her hand and we went to the little bathroom that was attached to the room. Stevie gave me a white cami, orange Hollister hoodie and black sweatpants and a pair of black socks. We both changed out of our clothes and she helped me with my sweatpants, "Thank you for helping me." I said sincerely. She shook her head, "It's no big deal, my dad wants me to be a doctor so I should get used to it." She said the last words bitterly, "What do you really want to do with your life?" She smiled, "I really want to join the marines. I want to stand for something, you know?" I nodded my head, "You would be good at that, you are a bit fearless."

She shrugged her shoulders, "The only thing that scares me the most is guns. To be in the marines you have to handle guns. So I guess I'll have to get over the fear of them." We both got finished getting dressed, "We will go to shooting range one day, I'll teach you how to shoot if you want?" I offered standing back on the crutches, "Maybe after all this shit blows over, I wouldn't mind then." She carried our clothes as we made our way out the bathroom.

Theresa and Jerry were sitting in the chairs that Alex's bag was previously on. Max was on the bed with Alex snuggled up to her in different clothes. I still have to thank him for saving me. Shane was sitting in the window seal looking out the window at the sunset, "Where is Miley?" I asked curiously, "She is in the hallway on the phone with Harper." Shane replied back. I nodded my head. Stevie set our wet clothes in a zipper part of the bag, "Want that beanie back Mitchie and your shoes?" Stevie held up the beanie smiling, "Oh my gosh yes, please." She got up with my shoes and Alex's beanie.

She placed the beanie on my head and put my shoes on the floor kneeling down, "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her giggling. She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised, "Putting your shoes on, lift your foot." She helped me put my shoes on and I felt like a little kid when she was tying my converses. I thanked her and made my way to the large window seal to sit beside Shane, "Nate isn't a big adventurous person huh?"

He shook his head, "Nate is a safe person, but he would have went today. He had to work at Barney's today though. It is a small little diner." I sat down with Shane's help. I leaned the crutches against the wall, "I wonder what happened to Dean?" I asked him curiously. He shook his hair to get it out of his eyes, "I don't know, but I hope the asshole is dead. I hope a rock smashed his head in when he flew into the water." He said calmly in a serious tone. I nodded my head, "I hope every single bone in his body broke." I added. Shane nodded his head, "Hell yeah, he deserves nothing but the worst."


	29. Emergency Room

Miley came in the room and looked at Alex as she came in, "Harper just made it back to New York." She informed all of us, "Where did Harper go?" We all looked at Alex who was waking up, "I think she has some memory loss you guys." They all looked at me waiting for me to explain, "She doesn't know about what happened. She doesn't know who I am, she doesn't know why she is in Boston or what not."

They all nodded their heads. Alex turned her head towards my direction but couldn't see me because I was in the large window seal. I grabbed the crutches and made my way to the side of her bed. She smiled at me, "I knew I heard you." Then she scrunched her eyebrows together, "Why are you on crutches?" I looked down at both of my legs, "I got hurt, but no big deal." I heard Miley scoff, "We need to get the doctor in here so she can get her head evaluated." Alex pouted and looked at her dad, "Are you calling me dumb?"

Theresa went out to search for the doctor, "Of course not sweetie, you are just suffering from some short-term memory loss." Max lifted his head and looked at her, "Alex, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet last week." Alex's eyes widened, "You what?" Her voice was cutely high-pitched making me smile, "You bought a new toothbrush after I told you about it, chill Lexy." Alex smacked him in the shoulder, "You are mean." She huffed out, "Hey, where is Justin?" She asked curiously looking around, "He is in college back in New York." Jerry informed her.

"He graduated from high school that quick? I knew he was smart but I didn't know he would graduate that early." She pointed out, "What grade are you in Alex?" I asked just to see what time frame she is in, "I'm a sophomore...I think. But now I'm not too sure." Miley came and stood beside me catching Alex's attention, "Miley, what happened to your hair?!" She exclaimed. Miley laughed, "Shush Russo. You love it." Alex raised her eyebrows, "I do?" Miley nodded her head, "Unless you were lying." Miley eyed her. I laughed, "I dig you hair Miles." I told her honestly.

Alex switched glances at the both of us, "Alex do you remember that little girl from Thanksgiving? You pulled her pigtails making her cry to her mama?" Miley asked. Alex nodded her head smiling, "That girl stole the last piece of apple pie and I took it out on her by pulling her hair. She was such a baby." I raised my eyebrows and Miley laughed, "Um Alex?" She looked directly into my eyes, "Hm?" She replied back, "I was that little girl who took the last piece of pie." She gasped and her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I smiled at her, "That's okay, I should have just left the last piece of pie alone."

Max smirked at me, "You owe Alex some apple pie and me some pasta. What else do you owe Mitchie?" I playfully glared at Max, "Zip it pretty boy." He poked his bottom lip out. He hates being called that. The doctor came in and asked Alex a few questions, "What is your full name?" She asked Alex looking over her glasses, "Alexandra Margarita Russo." She stated confidently with a smile, "Who is the president?" Alex looked over at me, "Umm, I don't know.." She trailed off, "Benjamin Franklin?" The Doctor looked at Alex funny writing something down on her pad, "That isn't the memory loss in effect. That is just Alex." Miley commented making us all laugh and Alex pout, "Obama is the president, Alex." Max stated chuckling.

Alex groaned, "Shut up, you guys know I don't pay attention to politics." The doctor smiled and scribbled something out something on the pad, "What is today's date?" The doctor asked writing things on a pad, "Um, December 28th, 2011?" She looked at Miley and then at me. The doctor wrote more on her pad, "We are going to take Ms. Russo down for some cat scans to do on her head. We should be done in thirty minutes or less." She said smiling at us and leaving, "What is today's date?" Alex asked, "October, 10th, 2013. And it is Sunday." Shane told her from the window seal, "Shane?" Alex asked.

Shane got up to stand beside me, "Hey Alex." She gave him a sup' nod. Typical Alex, "Nice facial hair you got going on there big boy." He smiled shaking his head, "Did they give you any pain meds through this IV or something?" Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. But I am feeling a bit loopy." She smiled at me and then looked at Stevie, "Shut up Stevie, you are talking too much." She said jokingly making Stevie laugh, "Whatever Russo. But how are you feeling?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I got a small headache but that is it."

Nurses came in and began to roll Alex away as Max got off the bed, "Bye you guys!" She screamed but groaned holding her head. I guess screaming made her head worse. We all waved at her as she left. Miley nudged me a bit getting my attention, "I need to talk to you." She said seriously. I nodded my head and followed her out to the hall but she didn't stop. We went outside and stopped in front of a waterfall that was on the building wall. It was beautiful. We sat on a bench that was in front of it.

It was quiet for awhile but Miley broke the silence, "I'm sorry for being over protective Mitchie." She sighed and turned towards me, "I don't want to see you hurt ever again. I know you hate being over protected but I can't help it. You are the only family member who gives a shit about me. Without you, I barely have family. The Russo's are pretty much like my family. Alex and Max are like the siblings I've never had. Me and Alex have been through a lot together. I know how she used to be and how she is now. She used to be the sweetest person to ever exist. I would have trusted you with her a while back but now I'm not too sure." She paused and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say anything so I kept quiet giving her my attention.

She let a small sigh, "Are you sure that you are ready to get into another relationship? Especially it being with Alex?" She asked me softly looking down at her hands, "I'm fine Miley, I'm more than sure I want to be with Alex. She isn't Rachael. They are two different people. With Alex, I feel safe and secure. Rachael was psychotic. She drove me crazy..literally. Alex pulled me in and I fell for her." Miley nodded her head and then smiled after a good while, "Damn that Russo charm." We both laughed, "I won't stand in the way of you two, but as her best friend. If you hurt her, I would have to kick your ass." She said seriously, "And if she hurts you...I'll just have to put her six-foot under."

I shivered at the thought of an angry Miley, "But hopefully, I wont have to do either." She said smiling. I smirked, "You remember them twins we were supposed to go on a double date with?" Miley nodded her head, "Well, they are in my Spanish class. I told them that me and Alex couldn't do the double date that Thursday night. They were sad of course. But I did that because I wanted to get to know Alex better. I told her that we should do our own thing and she agreed." Miley shook her head at me, "Was it a date?" I smiled and shook my head, "No, she didn't want to go on a date with me because she didn't want to go behind your back."

She scoffed and chuckled afterward, "But she did anyways, but I'm over it now. You both are good people but I'll tell you now, Alex has relationship problems and trust issues. Good luck with her. She isn't a cheater, but Dean cheated on her once and she went back with him just so he could cheat on her again. She had a really good relationship with this guy named Mason, but he moved to Washington about four years ago." I really hope Dean is dead right now. He better have had a slow and painful death, "Dean better be dead right now." I voiced my thoughts and Miley nodded her head, "Yeah, I know me too. I need to talk to Alex...if she gets her memory back that is. The Alex you are getting now is after she broke up with Dean because she broke up with him the day before Christmas Eve. I remember because it was the best news ever. She wasn't too screwed up then."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I fell for the so-called 'screwed' up Alex, I miss her. I'm glad she is alive but I want my complicated hard ass Alex back." Miley laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, you say that now. You never got the pleasure of meeting the Alex she was a couple of days ago. She was such a pig." Miley stood up from the bench helping me up. I followed her to the hospital entrance, "Well...I was like that too Miley, don't forget that." She raised her eyebrows at me, "But you were not as bad as Alex, she constantly went to parties, smoked, drank and fucked." A woman held her child's ears after Miley said 'fucked'. She gave Miley a death glare. I smiled apologetic towards her, "It just got worse after she broke up with Dean." She added.

"You know...she only told me about how Dean abused her. She never told me he cheated on her." Miley shrugged her shoulders as we walked back to Alex's room, "Alex is the kind of person who keeps her personal life to herself. I found out because I was the one who caught him. She caught him the second time. You will have to ask her about it, maybe she will tell you."


	30. I want to Remember

**Author's Note: Okay you guys, this is the last chapter of the night. You guys enjoy! (: P.S. Reviews are always ****ALWAYS**** appreciated lol.**

We walked back into the room that Alex was in and I saw that she was back. She was peacefully sleeping with no IVs in her, "Hey you guys. What's the news?" Miley asked in a whisper as we walked to the side of the hospital bed, "They said that her memory loss is only temporary and that she will get her memory back soon. She has no broken bones or internal bleeding. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises." Stevie informed us. I nodded my head and looked down at Alex's sleeping form. How the hell could someone cheat on her? "They also said that we can take her home when she wakes up." Jerry added.

I went back to the window seal and put my crutches back on the wall and sat down next to Max who was spacing out looking at the ground. "Hey Max." I nudged him in his side lightly and he smiled at me weakly, "Hey." He said looking back at the ground, "Thank you for saving me." He shook his head, "I couldn't leave you down there. I found Stevie in the water before I found you. When I seen the both of you guys I was relieved. I don't know what I would have done if I lost the both of you guys."

He looked up at me and let out a deep breath, "I want Alex to be okay, I really hope she gets her memory back so I can give her a piece of my mind and then tell her how much I need my sister around." I patted my leg and he laid down across the long window seal putting his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair relaxing him, "She will be okay, trust me. She is Alex, a Russo." I smiled remembering what Shane said to Alex about Max, "She is tough."

He smiled nodding his head in agreement, "Do you have any siblings Mitchie?" Max asked me turning to lay on his back so he can see me, "No, I wanted a sister but that never happened. I guess it's for the best." My parents aren't the most open-minded people in the world. It was hard growing up with strict parents and I wouldn't want to imagine how they would be with another child, "That sucks. I sometimes feel like the only sibling I have is Alex because my brother Justin doesn't come around anymore. It's like he fell off the face of the earth." He said sadly frowning.

I brought my fingers to the corner of his lips bringing his lips up to a curl making him laugh, "There is that Russo smile." I said bringing my fingers through his hair again, "And he is crazy for not coming around. You guys are amazing." I smiled at Max who was falling asleep on me quickly. I shook my head silently giggling. I looked up and seen that Miley was in the bed with Alex. Theresa and Jerry were still in the chairs sitting down once again. Shane and Stevie were sitting on counters leaning their heads back with their eyes shut.

Theresa looked at me and smiled and I returned it, "How is your leg sweetie?" She is seriously sweet, "It's fine, it still hurts to walk on it but that is to be expected." She nodded her head and looked at Max chuckling, "Alex and Max both love to have their heads rubbed. It calms them down and puts them to sleep." I took note of that, "And Alex also likes to cuddle." Miley said from the bed. I looked over in their direction and seen that Alex had her arm thrown over Miley hugging her.

I smiled at the sight, "They are both so tough when they are awake but so vulnerable when they are asleep." I whispered to myself running my fingers through Max's hair again, "You want to come lay down Mitchie? You haven't slept in a while." Miley asked me getting up. I looked down at Max who was knocked out, "Come take my spot." I told her. She came to us handing me my crutches. I gently moved Max's head from my lap scooting away from him. I got up and Miley took my place laying Max's head in her lap.

I made my way to the hospital bed. The bed was a bit high up. I put the crutches against the wall and limped my way to the bed. I was picked up bridal style off the ground and I squealed. I was put on the bed next to Alex. I looked at who it was and smacked his stomach, "You scared the shit out of me Shane." He chuckled lightly, "It looked like you needed a helping hand." He smiled at me, "Thanks for the help." I told him sincerely, "No problem." He pulled the covers up for me to grab, "Get some rest, it is going to be awhile before Alex wakes up." I nodded and smiled at him.

I turned around to get on my side. I quickly jerked back some when I seen that Alex's face was close to mine. I brought my arm around her. Her body is so warm, I brought my leg over her waist. That is how I like to sleep. I rested my head beside hers on the same pillow. I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness of Alex. I found her hand that was between us and held it. Her forehead touched mine and I slowly opened my eyes and seen that hers were slightly opened.

She kept looking at me for a little bit, "Go to sleep." She whispered to me. I nodded my head and brought my arm that was wrapped around her, up to her head. I ran my fingers through her hair and she sighed contently shutting her eyes completely lacing our fingers together. The room got darker. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that the blankets were pulled over our heads. Alex had her eyes open and she was staring at me, "I want to remember you." She whispered to me, "I have feelings for you. My mind may have forgotten you but my heart hasn't. Who are you Mitchie?" She kept in a small whisper.

I smiled at her weakly removing my hand from her hair and placing it on her cheek, "You will remember me in time. We have laughed and cried together...it has just been a roller-coaster for us. But like I said before to you. I will go wherever you will go, cloud nine or through hell." She shook her head and placed her hand on mine that was on her cheek, "What if I don't remember?" She asked sadly, "I will try my best to tell you every single detail of what we have done and been through together."

She sighed and rubbed our noses together. I didn't think Alex would be an Eskimo kisser. I thought wrong, "You are amazing..you know that?" She smiled at me removing her hand from mine that is on her cheek bringing it to the back of my neck. I didn't have time to answer because Alex pressed her lips to mine gently. My whole body relaxed at her touch and lips on mine. I kissed her back slowly. She pulled back slightly but kept our lips touching, "You can go to sleep now." She kept in a whisper. I kissed her once more and pulled back.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. I smiled when I felt her heart beating fast, "I told you it didn't forget." She whispered with a smile. I removed my hand and held on to her, "Sleep well." She kissed my forehead before I rested my head in the crook of her neck. Now that I think about it...this is my Alex. Just a less broken one. Something happened to Alex after she broke up with Dean to make her so broken.

I wonder if what Max said about Alex is true. But that still doesn't explain why she would hate herself. If she was raped then that would cause a lot of problems but not-self hate I wouldn't think. Whoever or whatever hurt Alex...I hope I come across them one day so I can beat the hell out of them. I smiled when Alex took the beanie off and began to rub my head. I felt her repetitively kiss the top of my head running her fingers through my hair. The last thing I went to sleep hearing was her whisper, "You're my Mitchie."

**Author's Note: In the next chapter they will be out of the hospital. I'm personally tired of hospitals. I stayed with my Grandpa in the hospital for four days until he took his last breath. It was painful to see such a strong man hooked up to so many machines. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed(:**


	31. I'm home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews you guys, I appreciate them a whole bunch! I decided to give Mitchie and Alex's heart a break in these next couple of chapters. Enjoy and review(:**

Alex finally got discharged from the hospital and we were all in the van piled up. Me and Alex had the back seat to ourselves. Max and Shane were on the floorboard laying down all cramped up. Stevie and Miley were in the middle sleeping, "Your hair smells super good Mitchie." Alex commented as she ran her fingers through my hair. I was between her legs and my head was layed back against her shoulder. She is a very cozy person. I smiled at her, "Thanks, I took my weekly shower this morning." I joked. She kissed the side of my head, "I guess I'll have to accept your lack of hygiene if I want to be with you then, huh?" I nodded my head, "Damn right you do."

I turned slightly so that I was on my side. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and nuzzled my face in her neck, "Have we been on a date yet Mitchie?" She whispered in a low voice. I picked my head up and shook it, "We haven't really made it that far in our almost relationship." Alex frowned, "What kind of person am I? I kiss you before I take you on a date." I shook my head at her, "It was the best kiss ever. And I kind of kissed you first Alex." She let out a soft 'oh'. She wrapped her arms around my waist, "No more kissing until we have our first date." I pouted and whined, "Alex..I can't do that." I seriously can't keep my lips off of hers, "If I can do it. You can." She said in a whisper.

I lifted my head up and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I don't think so, do you know how addicting you are?" Alex silently giggled, "Believe me, if you were addicted to me as much as I was addicted to you then you wouldn't suggest something that bazaar." She smiled at me, "You really thought I was serious when I said no more kissing?" I looked at her confused, "I can't stop kissing you Mitchie. I may have some brain damage but I'm not stupid. And not kissing you would count as being stupid." She said seriously, "I seriously want to kiss you like there is no tomorrow right now." I said in a small whisper looking at her intensely.

She smiled at me, "What's stopping you?" I pointed with my thumb to the front, "Everyone is in the van with us and I don't think your parents would appreciate me having my tongue down your throat." I admitted. She raised her eyebrow at me biting her lip, "Not up for a rebellious act Mitchie?" She teased biting her lip again. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Alex makes me do crazy things...but I am crazy about her. I sat up a bit making Alex pout. I smiled at her taking the orange hoodie off. Once I got it tooken off I seen that she was staring at my boobs.

I smirked, "Like the view Russo?" I whispered as I leaned back down pressing against her body with mine covering our heads with the hoodie to give us some sort of privacy, "I was yes, and now I can't see them." She said sadly. I smirked once more, "Would you rather see or touch Russo?" I whispered against her lips. I heard her breath hitch in her throat, "Definitely feel." She said a little louder than necessary. I took her hands in mine and moved them up to my shoulders, "Kiss me like you mean it." She said in a whisper. I removed my hands from her and brought them to her neck being careful not to hurt her.

I closed the small gap between us and kissed her with every ounce of my being. She kissed me back immediately squeezing my shoulders a bit. With every emotion I have felt these last couple of days, I put them all in the kiss. Alex opened her soft lips a bit and I felt the tip of her tongue on my bottom lip. I opened just enough so she can enter her tongue. I'm glad I'm laying down or else I would have collapsed when I felt her tongue exploring my mouth. I used my tongue to play with hers and I heard her lowly growl. I was too caught up in the moment to worry about my surroundings. I felt Alex slide her soft hands towards my collarbone. She brought her hands back to my shoulders and slowly removed the white cami straps from both sides.

I removed my hands from her neck and helped her remove the straps without breaking the heated kiss. I put my hands to her head and put my fingers through her soft hair as she brought down the cami revealing my purple laced bra I was wearing. She pulled back from the kiss and tried not to make the smacking noise loud as our lips separated. I can feel that her breathing was heavy, "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She nodded her head, "Are you sure I can?" She asked sweetly. I nodded my head and smiled. I brought her hands to the front of my bra, "Front clip." I informed her. I could see her smile. She ran her hands on the top of them before she unclipped the bra. She let out a small sigh and I watched as she removed my bra. I think she stopped breathing cause she isn't moving any, "Holy shit." She whispered, "Unbelievable." She whispered once again.

I smiled shaking my head at her, "I have been told amazing and incredible. Unbelievable is a new one for me." I said lowly. She put her hand on my stomach above my cami slowly moving upward. When she finally touched my right boob, it took everything in me not to moan. Alex knows how to touch a girl..well me anyways. She better not touch another girl. My breathing became uneven as she massaged both of my boobs. I looked down at her and put my hands on top of hers. I had to bite my lip to prevent moaning. I closed my eyes and felt as Alex's hands roamed around my boobs. I have never let anyone touch me like this besides that bitch. Alex does it so much better. I leaned down capturing her lips between mine and quietly moaned in her mouth. Jerry turned the radio up as I let the moan slip out. Parents usually have bad timing but his timing couldn't have been any better.

I broke this kiss and I felt both our hearts beating fast and hard against one another, "You are beautiful." She whispered to me giving both my boobs one last squeeze, "You are my definition of perfection Alex." I told her as I leaned down once more to kiss her. She smiled at me, "We seriously need a first date Mitchie...you deserve it." I shook my head, "We deserve it Alex." I corrected her. I got my bra back on with Alex's help. Without her help I would have got it on a lot more quicker. I straightened myself up pulling my cami back up.

I uncovered our heads and put the hoodie back on, "Your dad has great timing." I said turning around so my back was against Alex. She giggled in my ear, "Sorry for making you moan like that." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. I shook my head smiling looking out the window seeing cars pass by, "You're not sorry." She moved my hair to one side of my shoulder and kissed my neck, "Hmm..you're right I'm not sorry." Her hand slipped inside the hoodie and under the cami I was wearing. She began to draw tiny circles on my stomach and chills ran up and down my spine. I love the way she makes me feel. She brought her other arm up across my chest and held me tightly to her, "You make me feel beautiful." I told her in a whisper.

She nuzzeled her nose into my neck, "It's the way you should feel regardless. With or without me. Because you are beautiful Mitchie." I leaned my head back on her shoulder and she leaned her head against mine, "If I could stop the time..I would stop it right now. Being around you makes me feel complete Alex. There is no where I'd rather be than to have your arms wrapped around me." I admitted, "I'm home." She removed her hand from under my cami and hoodie, "Let me see your hand." She whispered in my ear. I brought my hand to hers and she locked our fingers together resting them on my stomach, "When they revived me..your hands were the first thing I felt. Everything was numb feeling besides my hand. My heart was beating right out of my chest."

She cleared her throat, "Now, im not too sure if it was them pumping on my chest that made me come back or from you holding my hand. Because one simple touch from you makes my heart go wild." She admitted making me smile widely. I squeezed her fingers a bit and brought them to my lips kissing them gently, "I have fallen for you." I whispered against her knuckles closing my eyes, "I'm scared that one day you will change your mind and not want to be with me." I admitted, "Hey Mitchie..look at me." She whispered.

I turned my head to look at her leaning my head on our combined hands, "Don't be scared, throw all your doubts away. I'm here to stay. It would kill me to be away from you. I'm attached to you." She looked at me softly and I leaned up and quickly kissed her. I pulled away and sighed, "You're something special Alex Russo." I smiled at her grabbing her other hand. I laid back completely as she brought her arms around my waist tightly. I closed my eyes once more enjoying Alex's embrace.


	32. Official Date

We made it back to New York. Me and Alex were in the same position as before. She was asleep and I was just enjoying the feeling of being near her, "Alex." I tried waking her up and she didn't even move one bit. I removed her arms from around me and sat up, "Alex, wake up." I shook her and she once again didn't move, "Try flicking her nose." Miley said from the middle seat, "No, I don't want to hurt Alex, are you crazy?" I said looking at her like she has two heads. She turned around in the seat and flicked Alex's nose making Alex wake up groaning holding her nose.

She sat up glaring at Miley who was smiling innocently at her, "Why did you do that?" Alex asked leaning her head on my shoulder, "Because my cousin tried waking you up and failed. That is the only way to wake you up." Alex lifted her head from my shoulder looking at me, "You're her cousin?" I nodded my head smacking Miley in the back of the head, "Bitch." She mumbled turning around, "Yeah that asshole is my cousin." I said with a smirk as Miley turned to glare at me, "Wow." She said seeming surprised, "That is crazy." She said, "We are here you guys!" Theresa said from up front.

Max and Shane lifted their heads up, "About time." Shane said stretching a bit. They parked on the side of the road and we all got out. Alex helped me with the crutches. The things are getting on my nerves. They make me feel weak. Max grabbed Alex's bag and we all went inside the subshop, "Who wants a sandwich?" Jerry asked as we got inside. We all wanted one. I was getting hungry, "Get on my back Mitchie." Alex insisted. I handed Shane the crutches and hopped on Alex's back. She took us up the stairs and up the other set taking us to her room, "Okay...bad idea." She said breathing heavy, "I'm out of shape." I got off of her back, "Hey what's this?" She picked up something off of her bed and looked at it, "Where did you get this?" She asked me turning around showing me the picture, "Dean's room, I trashed his room with Shane's bat and found the picture of you and him. I tore you away from the picture. You are done with him and there is no need for him to obsess over you. And besides..I wanted a picture of you to hold on to." I admitted.

She smiled at me handing the picture back to me, "Keep it, thank you for taking it. There must be a reason why you hate Dean." I nodded my head, "The same reason why you do." She looked at me shocked, "You know?" I limped my way to the edge of her bed to sit down, "You told me about how he beat you." She nodded her head and got in front of me, "Can I see something?" She asked me kneeling down in front of me, "What?" She slowly lifted the sweatpants leg up above my knee, "Can I?" She asked gesturing towards the bandages, "If you want." She slowly unwrapped my bandages.

She gasped when the bullet wound appeared, "Mitchie.." She whispered, "What happened?" She asked look directly into my eyes. I can't lie to her, "I got shot by a gang member. Dean is in a gang Alex. I protected Max and the rest. It happened last night but I'll be okay." She shook her head looking agitated, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt Mitchie. I'm sorry about that." I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't be, you guys are all worth it. Especially you." She jumped on me causing me to fall back on the bed. Her lips found mine and I kissed her back. We rolled around in the bed not breaking the kiss at all, "Sandwhiches are done!" I heard Max from the other side of the door. Now he has bad timing.

Alex smiled down at me as we broke our lips apart, "Mitchie?" She questioned, "Yeah Alex?" She pecked my chin making me laugh, "Will you go on a date with me?" She asked me looking directly in my eyes, "A million times yes." I said happily, "But I have somewhere I want to take you. I have a feeling you may like it." She eyed me curiously, "Where?" I shook my head, "That is for me to know and for you." I poked her nose and she scrunched it up, "Not to worry about." She smirked at me, "You stole that from me." I nodded my head, "That I did."

"Let's get dressed, it's almost seven. You can borrow some of my clothes." I laughed, "Alex I have been wearing your clothes since yesterday, I think I have part owner ship of your clothes." She got up and re-bandaged my leg and looked at the huge gash the rock made on my leg. She picked out a red plaid shirt and her black skinny jeans with her black boots. I looked in her bag and grabbed a band t-shirt, her dark blue skinny jeans. I went to her bathroom to change and she stayed in her room. I kept on the orange Hollister hoodie and my converses.

She knocked on the bathroom door and I let her in. She looked amazing, even without makeup. She got her makeup bag out and did her makeup. I watched her as I straightened my hair. I put some simple makeup on. She wiggled her eyebrows at me as I applied some lipgloss on my lips, "That wont stay on there long." She said making kissing faces towards me. I smirked and kissed her as she made a face. Her legs hit the back of the sinks counter and I lifted her up pulling away, "I may be crippled but that doesn't mean I can't do that." She pulled me back to her by the hoodie and kissed me hard. I smiled and kissed her running my nails lightly against her scalp making her shiver.

We both pulled apart and she looked completely dazed, "Yep. Totally addicted." She said hopping off the counter. I smiled and held her hand as we walked out the bathroom. My leg isn't as bad as it was. Maybe that's because with Alex she makes me forget about pain. I only feel happiness. We went downstairs as we gathered our things to go. We grabbed our sandwhiches that Theresa made, "Hey where are you two love birds going?" Max asked us as we made it to the door, "Out. On a date, we will be back soon Maxie pad." I said running my fingers through his hair, "I'll leave a key under the entrance mat for you guys." I smiled, "Goodnight Maxie." Alex said as we made our way out.

I directed her to my car and opened the door for her. As I went to the drivers side Alex opened the door for me from the inside. As I got in she kissed my cheek, "You're sweet." I winked at her cranking the car, "You haven't seen nothing yet." I looked through my cd's trying to find the one I put my songs on, "Ah hah." I said once I found it. I slid it in and turned the volume up a bit. My voice rang through the car and Alex smiled, "Who is this?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Do you like them?" She nodded her head, "I love them, this song is radio worthy. Why haven't I heard it." I smiled and looked at Alex as we got to a red-light, "_Im a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart_."

I sung along with myself looking at Alex who looked blown away. I grabbed her hand finishing up the song paying attention to the road. The song finished and I turned the radio down, "Why aren't you discovered yet?" I laughed, "Many people have the same dream as I do. I want to be a singer and songwriter. It is just so difficult to get into the business." Alex squeezed my hand, "My dream was to be a drummer for Paramore, that will never come true." She said laughing, "But I have faith in you. You have a voice Mitchie. Use it." I sighed, "Maybe, I just need to go to California and give them a copy of my CD."

I pulled up to an empty parking lot and pointed to a large hill, "You see that?" She looked to where I was pointing at, "That is where we are going." She looked at me confused, "We are going to climb that large ass hill?" I chuckled shaking my head, "No, there is long dirt road path that will lead us up there." She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." I looked over and smiled at her, "I stopped here because I want to show you something else as well." I turned the car off and went to her door opening it grabbing for her hand.

I directed her to the place a swing set used to be, "Why are we standing in the middle of a field Mitchie?" She asked looking around, "It might be weird of me but when I was little and came to visit New York with my parents. I always played on a swing set here. It was my get away for a little while. My parents would sit at a bench far away and let me have this place as my own." I loved the way Alex was taking in every word, "I came back here after a while and the swing set was gone. It was my swing set. I was upset that someone took it away from me. It was my little safe place. Now it's gone." I said sadly.

It was part of my childhood and I loved the old rusty swing set, "Dance with me Mitchie." Alex said out of no where. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I looked at her, "What?" She smiled at me, "You heard me, dance with me. It will be our first dance. Let's bring back some meaning to this place of yours. What do you say?" She asked pressing her forehead against mine. I nodded my head wrapping my arms around her waist closing my eyes. We didn't need music. Our hearts were beating heavily together and the sound of night all around us was just enough as we swayed slowly back and forth.

Alex began to hum making me smile. The song she was humming was familiar. I believe it was 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon. While humming she eskimo kissed me. I opened my eyes slightly and seen that hers were opened. I smiled at her and she kissed me gently. We pulled apart and both looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. She grabbed my hand, "Thank you for bring meaning back to this place me Alex." I said as we walked hand in hand back to the car. She smiled at me, "That place means a lot to me now. Because we had our first dance there." I opened the door for her and she slid in the seat letting go of my hand. She opened the door for me again and I got in.

I was excited for the next thing. It was a simple date that is rememberable. It was just me and Alex. No one to interupt us. I drove up the dirt road. It was very high and you could see most of New York when you reach the top of it. I finally reached the top and Alex gasped as she seen all the city lights. I smiled..I know it is her dream place in a way. I got out opening the door for her and she hugged me tightly, "How did you know Mitchie?" She asked pulling away. I smiled at her getting the sandwhiches from the middle of the seats placing them on top of the car, "You told me." I said as I went to the trunk popping it open getting my big blanket.

I shut the trunk and grabbed the sandwhiches making my way towards Alex, "Let's sit on my hood. I got a blanket if we get cold." We got ourselfs situated on the hood of my car laying back against the windshield. We stargazed and watched the busy city as we ate, "This is the best date ever." Alex said with a mouthful of her sandwhich, "Because I'm with the best person ever." She added after swallowing, "I figured you would like this. It is very peaceful up here. Very beautiful." I said smiling at her as I finished up the sandwhich.

I watched her frown when a pickle fell out of her sandwhich. She groaned. She must love pickles. She took her last bite dusting her hands off. She scooted closer to me, "Your wrong by the way...I don't like this. I love it. All of it." She said laying her head on my outstretched arm. We both look up and made pictures out the stars. But Alex only saw one thing, "Mitchie that is a pickle! I'm telling you! Look!" She pointed at the sky making me laugh, "Alex, you could be pointing anywhere. And do you have an obsession with pickles or something?"

She put her arm down nodding her head, "I do, you will have to put up with it. Just like I have to put up with your lack of hygeine." She said jokingly. I laughed, "Stinky breath and stinky body. We will make a great couple Alex." She nodded her head agreeing, "I think so too." We were in a comfortable silence until I had the urge to say something, "Hey Alex?" She looked at, "Yeah Mitchie?" I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together, "When we first met, I knew there was something about you I needed. Turns out, it wasn't something about you that I needed at all. It was just you Alex."

**Author's Note: TBC. I have to stop. My head is killing me over here. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think(:**


	33. Converses and Conversation

**Author's Note: Here we go again(: I'm going to pick up where I left off with the date. You guys enjoy.**

**Previously:**

_**We were in a comfortable silence until I had the urge to say something, "Hey Alex?" She looked at, "Yeah Mitchie?" I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together, "When we first met, I knew there was something about you I needed. Turns out, it wasn't something about you that I needed at all. It was just you Alex."**_

_**...**_

Alex brought the blanket over us and laid on me like she always does. We stared at each other for a moment and Alex broke the small silence, "I wish I could remember the day we met. Besides the time I pulled your hair, I'm seriously sorry about that." She said laughing, "You don't have to apologize to me anymore." I said laughing, "That is your third time in four days apologizing about it." She shrugged her shoulders, "I still feel bad, I wouldn't want to make you cry." She admitted.

I reached between us and grabbed my phone out of the hoodie pocket, "Are you trying to feel me up Mitchie?" She said smirking. I laughed nodding my head, "Totally babe." I showed her my phone and her smirk disappeared, "Damn it...and just when I thought we were going to have a little kinky time." She said jokingly. I smiled shaking my head at her, "Kinky time later. But look at this." I handed her my phone and the video was ready to be watched, "Press play." I told her. The phone was lighting her face up and I seen her smile, "I can't believe you did that Mitchie." She said laughing, "I'm going to get you back for that." She said handing me my phone back.

I shook my head at her, "You got me back good. You took the cake we got at El Dorado and brought it to school. I was missing you at lunch wondering where you went. You came back with a hoodie in your hand. You removed the hoodie from the cake. The table started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me and eventually the whole cafeteria did as well. I was embarrassed but I loved it. It was good pay back." She laughed loudly and then settled down, "Sounds like I got you." I smiled softly at her, "Yeah, you got me." I whispered to her, "Do you have a sharpie?" She randomly asked, "Yeah, it's in my glove box." She got off of me, "I'll be right back." I nodded my head wondering what she was doing.

She came back and slid on the hood with the black sharpie in her hand, "Let me see your foot." I raised my foot and she took it in her hands, "Are they new converses?" I shook my head, "I've had them for awhile." She smiled at me placing my shoe covered foot in her lap. She uncapped the sharpie and stuck the top in between her teeth. She began to draw on my converse as I took my phone out to record her. She looked at me winking and went back to drawing on my shoe. She looked up and smiled at me goofily with the cap in her mouth. I looked over my phone at my shoe, "No peeking." She said pointing at me.

I laughed when the cap flew out of her mouth when she talked. "Shit." She mumbled. She looked back at me and blew a kiss towards me. She finished up and before I could end the video she grabbed the phone from my hands and came closer to me pointing the phone towards us. She kissed me softly, "Look at your shoe." She whispered against my lips. She pulled back and faced the phone towards me as I read my shoe, "_Be my girlfriend?_" I smiled and looked at the rose she drew below it.

I looked up at her and felt happy tears forming in my eyes, "Alex.." I whispered. She looked nervous. I grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it near the antenna on the hood not bothering to stop the video recording. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. She leaned back on the windshield kissing me back pulling me on top of her. We made out for a good while and she pulled back, "So, is that a yes?" I nodded my head biting my lip, "It's a hell yes."

I don't know how long we stayed wrapped in each others embrace but I didn't care. Alex is my girlfriend..I know being with her that my heart is safe. I just know it. A couple of months ago if someone told me I would feel this way about someone I would laugh in their face. I never knew that you could feel for someone like this in such a small amount of time. Alex ran her thumb across my bottom lip, "I want to take you somewhere." I smiled at her, "I will go anywhere with you Alex."

We got up and I grabbed my phone saving the video. It was a sweet moment for me. Alex was heading towards the passenger's side and I stopped her, "Hey, you want to drive?" I dangled my keys in between us, "Yeah, if you don't mind." I shook my head and she opened the door for me. I returned the favor by opening the door for her from the inside. She turned the car on and immediately grabbed my hand, "Do you like coffee?" She asked me. I smiled at her, "Is water wet?" She laughed nodding her head.

She drove down the steep dirt trail and I sat back in my seat feeling my stomach do somersaults. It was a fun feeling. We finally made it down to the parking lot and Alex let out breath of relief, "I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow." Alex told me, "Me either, I've had a long weekend and I need some rest." She looked at me, "What did you do this weekend?" She asked me curiously. I smiled at her, "Chasing you." She frowned, "I'm sorry." She said softly. I shook my head and leaned over the middle of the seats and pressed my lips to her cheek, "I couldn't let you slip away." I told her as I pulled away.

She squeezed my hand, "Thank you for coming after me Mitchie," She said softly, "Don't thank me Alex, I need you in my life. You have made me realize that it is possible to feel for someone again." I admitted, "I'm glad I'm the one who made you realize that. I'm not the best girlfriend in the world. So you may have to give me a little time. But I will try my best to make you happy Mitchie." I smiled at her, "Being with you makes me happy Alex, you have no clue." She smiled back at me, "I think I do." She said softly.

She parked in front of a building, "You don't mind walking do you?" She asked me as she turned the car off, "I won't mind walking as long as I'm holding your hand." She scrunched her nose up at me playfully, "That was my plan anyways." She got out of the car and opened the door for me holding her hand out for me to hold. She handed me the keys and I locked the door placing the keys in my pocket. We began walking and I wasn't close enough to Alex like I wanted to be. I let go of her hand and before she said anything I linked our arms together leaning on her shoulder, "This is better." I told her. She nodded her head, "Staying close to me would be a good option, where we are going...it will be a little bit crowded." She kissed the top of my head making me smile. I don't care what anyone says..Alex Russo is secretly a romantic person.


	34. Stay

**Author's Note: Okay you guys(: this is my last update for the night. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review maybe? You know you wanna(; **

We walked for a little bit and I enjoyed Alex's closeness. I stopped when I seen where we were making Alex stop. I was blown away by the sight. So many lights were everywhere. The streets and sidewalks were filled with people. I looked around in awe, "Time Square." I whispered. Alex gave me time to take in the view. I'm from Texas..I don't get to see this in person, "I'm guessing you never been to Time Square?" I shook my head still in awe.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Alex who was staring at me, "You ready?" She asked me. I nodded my head and Alex brought me through the crowd holding me as close as possible to her, "Are you okay?" She asked me as we made it to the Starbucks, "Of course, I'm great actually." I told her smiling. We went into the Starbucks and got us some iced coffee. Alex didn't ever let me go and I'm glad she didn't. We walked out the Starbucks and made our way through the crowd. Once we had room to move we sipped on our coffees and watched the entertainment on the street. One man was a magician, another one was a mime and the other one was a dancer. Alex laughed at the mime, "Hey Mitchie, I dare you to go stand on that bench and belt out a song."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You are kidding right?" She shook her head pouting, "Please. For me?" She is going to be the death of me. I handed her my coffee, "You owe me babe." I said as I winked at her going to the bench. Ugh. The things I do for Alex. She makes me do crazy things for her but I'm not complaining. I stood up on the bench and looked at Alex who was watching my every move. I let out a deep breath, here goes nothing.

_ "Locked up tight _

_ Like I would never feel again_

_ Stuck in some kind of love prison._

_ They threw away the key. Oh, Oh."_

I didn't pay attention to anyone else except Alex. I had my eyes set on her and she was looking at me in awe.

_ "Terrified _

_ Until I stared into your eyes _

_ Made me start to realize _

_ All the possibilities. So, So."_

Alex came closer to me never losing eye contact. I took a deep breath getting ready to belt out.

_ "I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_ I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_ Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_ I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_ I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_ Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go."_

The crowd around us got bigger. I didn't care, I had my eyes set on one person. I reached my hand out for Alex to take. She sat the iced coffees down on the bench and took my hand. I came down from the bench and people cheered but I wasn't done. I brought Alex towards me pressing my forehead to hers.

_ "No need for me to run, run, run_

_ You're making me believe in everything_

_ No need to go and hide, hide, hide_

_ Gonna give you every little piece of me."_

I stopped singing and Alex was looking at me softly as the crowd cheered, "Tonight..I'm letting go." I whispered to her softly. I closed the small gap between us and Alex ran her fingers through my hair. Nothing can ruin this moment for us, "Freeze!" Except a security guard. I pulled back from Alex a bit annoyed from being interrupted. Alex held on to my hand tightly, "Ma'am don't you know it's against the law to stand on stand on property from the state?" I shook my head, "No, sorry sir. It won't happen again." The man pulled a ticket booklet out and Alex let go of my hand moving away from me. The man shook his head, "Name?" He asked me. My eyes widened when I seen Alex chuck the iced coffees in his face.

She ran towards me grabbing my hand, "Run." She told me quickly. We ran as fast as we could away from the security guard. I looked over my shoulder and seen no sign of him. I stopped abruptly making her stop along with me. We both laughed so hard tears came to our eyes, "Wow." I said after I caught my breath, "I fucking adore you." I told her. I grabbed her by the collar and went back to where we were before we were rudely interrupted. We made out for a little while and both broke away from each other.

Alex held my hand as we walked to the car. When we got there I opened the door for her and waited for her to get so I can shut it. She returned the favor and opened the door for me. I slid in the car and cranked it up. She immediately grabbed my hand, "I honestly believe this is the best date I have ever been on." I admitted, "It has been the best night for me." She said squeezing my hand, "By the way, that was really beautiful what you did back there." She said smiling at me, "I did it all for you." I said winking at her.

"Can I maybe get a copy of one of your CD's?" She asked me. I nodded my head, "Of course, do you want me to autograph it for you as well?" I asked jokingly. She laughed nodding her head, "Please. When you become famous I can sell it on E-bay and get loads of money." I giggled, "Alex, you wouldn't have to worry about money if you stayed with me. That is if you are in this for the long run." I said seriously, "Mitchie, I'm in this for the long run. I just don't like making plans because things always change. Let's take this one day at a time." I squeezed her hand lightly, "Sounds like a plan to me."

I pulled up to her house and parked on the side of the road. I don't want to say goodnight to Alex. Neither one of us moved from our seats. I shifted towards her and let out a small breath, "Well I guess this is where we say goodnight." I said sadly. She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah.." She said in the same tone as me. She looked at me and I leaned towards the middle so she can meet me half ways. She leaned in and I thought she was going to kiss me but instead she pulled the keys out the ignition, "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked me softly. I nodded my head, "I don't want to leave or say goodnight." She closed the gap between us briefly and pulled back leaving me dazed, "Let's go." She said as she opened her door.

I quickly got out locking the door. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her as she unlocked the door. I let her go as we walked into the door. She locked it back and we walked hand in hand up both sets of stairs. We stopped at Max's door and smirked, "Watch this." She opened the door letting go of my hand and jumped on to the bed, "Wakey wakey Maxie." She said in a kid voice shaking him. He whined, "Alex." I sat on the bed, "I think we should tell him a bed story babe." I told her with a smirk, "Once upon a time there was a pretty pretty princess." Max hit Alex with a pillow, "Shut up." He mumbled putting the pillow over his head.

I giggled, "What's wrong Maxie pad? You don't like bed time stories?" He removed the pillow from his head and switched glances at me and Alex, "What did you guys drink?" He asked sleepily, "What you know about drinking boy?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Goodnight." He said putting the pillow back over his head. Alex scoffed at him, "So rude." She got off the bed and I followed her to her room.

We both took showers separately and got ready for bed. We pulled the covers back and I laughed, "I thought you don't sleep with people on first dates Alex." I said teasing her, "I said that?" I nodded my head, "We were joking around, I wanted to take a nap before we hung out one day and that's what you told me." She slipped in the bed and I did the same, "Well, I guess you're an acception." She said crawling on top me, "I still can't believe you threw that iced coffee at the security guard." I said giggling. She shrugged her shoulders, "He was going to take you away from me, I couldn't let him do that." She said kissing my chin, "I think he was going to just give me a ticket though, Alex." I pointed out, "I don't care. No one is going to mess with you Mitchie. You are my girlfriend and I want you to feel protected."

I smiled at her even though she can't see my smile, "I also want you to be happy." She added, "Alex you make me feel all them things and so much more that I didn't even know existed." I said to her as I ran my fingers through her hair, "That feels really good." She commented nuzzling her face into my neck, "Goodnight Alex." I whispered to her, "Goodnight Mitchie." She said and her breath hit my neck sending shivers down my body. She was quick to fall asleep and I soon followed.

...

"Mitchie. Babe, wake up." Alex said shaking me a little. I opened my eyes and she kissed me like the first time we ever kissed. It meant so much to me and it's crazy how she is kissing me like she used to. I kissed back and she pulled away quickly, "I want to do something, can you come with me?" I slowly nodded my head. I was sleepy as hell, "Yeah, I can." I answered her sleepily. She got off of me and I stretched out my limbs in bed looking at the digital clock that was beside me. Holy shit! It's four in the morning. I got up slowly and Alex grabbed the blanket off the bed.

She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs quietly. I have no clue where Alex is taking me but I trust her. We walked into the living room and made our way to the sliding glass door. She slid it open and we both went out into the darkness onto the balcony. Alex wrapped the blanket around us pulling me closer to her, "The sunrise..I've always wanted to see it. I wanted to share the experience with that special person." She smiled at me, "You're that special person Mitchie." I leaned my head on her shoulder, "I'm glad it's me that you get to experience it with. I never really seen the sunrise so it's a first for me as well."

We stood in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's embrace. As the sun began to rise the sky turned pink. It was amazing to me, the stars were slowly fading and the moon was hiding. The sight was breath taking. Birds were flying in flocks chirping and the wind was blowing just right. I looked at Alex..speaking of breath taking views. I seen the sun's light reflect in her eyes making them lighter. She looked at me and smiled softly looking back at the sky. She squeezed my hand lightly turning towards me giving me that soft look I haven't seen since she left.

She slowly leaned in and I met her half way. Our lips moved in sync just like the very first time. My knees gave out on me, Alex must have felt me slipping because she held me up keeping the kiss going. Every kiss from the date was great but every kiss she has given me since she woke me up has been different. Good different. She slowly pulled away from my lips resting her head on my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair and she looked at me with tears rolling down her face confusing me. She rested her forehead on mine, "Mitchie?" She said against my lips, "Yeah Alex?" She lifted her forehead off of mine letting out a shaky breath, "I remember."


	35. You're Stuck

**Author's Note: Alex is back(: Yay! I missed writing in her point of view. Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews and for reading this. It means a whole lot. I have another story up that I'm working on as well, you might like it..I don't know. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy(:  
**

**Alex's**** POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night in Mitchie's embrace. I was laying on top of her like I was that Friday night. She was sleeping peacefully. Every painful and happy memory came flooding back to me quickly. I can't believe she got shot. She got hurt even when I did leave, I'm not leaving anymore. Dean can kiss my ass. This is my family...she is my Mitchie. My girlfriend now. I'm kind of grateful now that I lost my memory for a while. It allowed me to open my heart up and feel things I never really knew existed. I have a lot of baggage to go along with me, but I seen how happy Mitchie was on our date. She deserves happiness and I'm going to try my best to give it to her.

I'm afraid of feeling this way but something has to give. Mitchie is my last resort...she is my last chance of true happiness. No one is going to hurt her or my family ever again, I will see to that. I'm Alex Russo, I won't forget who I am..I may be fucked up in the head in some ways. But no one messes with the people I love. I want revenge. Dean has ruined my life and caused so much disturbance in my life. I'm going to try and learn how to love myself so I can let go of the past. It's going to be hard but I have Mitchie now. She has already helped me in many ways, I can feel my emotions now. Miley might not like the fact that I'm dating Mitchie...but I will show her that I'm no longer the person I was before Mitchie came around.

I raised up a little bit off of her body and looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning, the sunrises in a few minutes. I always wanted to look at the sunrise with someone who means the world to me. I laid back down and kissed Mitchie's forehead and she sighed contently, "Mitchie. Babe, wake up." I whispered in her ear shaking her a bit. I kissed her like the very time we kissed and I felt her kiss me back. I pulled back quickly because if I didn't stop kissing her now. I would never get to see the sunrise with her. And besides we can continue kissing on the balcony, "I want do something, can you come with me?" She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I can." I can tell she was still tired. But we have all day to sleep because I'm definitely not going to school. I got off of her and she stretched out on the bed.

She slowly got up and I grabbed the blanket off the bed in case she gets cold. I held her hand and led her downstairs quietly so we wouldn't wake anyone up. I led her through the living room and to the sliding door going on to the balcony. I wrapped the blanket around us pulling her closer to me, "The sunrise..I've always wanted to see it. I wanted to share the experience with that special person." I smiled at her, "You're that special person Mitchie." I admitted leaning my head on her shoulder. I feel safe..I mean I would rather me be the one protecting her but I feel safe and protected around her.

"I'm glad it's me that you get to experience it with. I never really seen the sunrise so it's a first for me as well." We stood in a calm silence. I watched as the sun came up and it was perfect. Just like I imagined it would be like. I felt Mitchie look at me once more and I looked over smiling at her softly. I looked back at the sunrise.

I don't want a relationship with secrets, I want to tell her everything. I squeezed her hand and turning towards her getting her attention. Gosh she is breath taking and she is mine. I leaned in and she met me half way. Our lips moved together, we fit perfectly together. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I felt her slipping and I held her tightly to me holding her up. Never breaking the kiss once. I pulled away from her keeping my eyes closed and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

I felt her run her hands though my hair and tears poured from my eyes. I'm a fucking basket case. I really hope Mitchie still wants to be with me after I confess to her my dark past. I lifted my head up and she looked at me confused. I rested my forehead on hers, "Mitchie?" I said against her lips with my eyes closed, "Yeah Alex?" I lifted my forehead off of hers and let out a shaky breath. Here we go, "I remember." She stared at me for awhile. I couldn't really read her face.

I sighed and pulled away from her a bit but she wouldn't have it. She pulled me back to her and hugged me tightly cutting my air supply off. But I didn't care. I hugged her back just as tightly and the blanket fell off of us. I heard her sniffle, "I've missed you." She whispered to me drawing circles on my back with her thumbs, "So fucking much." She added, "I missed you too, I'm sorry for leaving." I told her, "I'm pissed at you for leaving with him Alex, I was waiting for you to get your memory back so I can unload on you. But, I can't. I don't think I could ever yell at you." I pulled back but she held on to me tightly, "I'm not done hugging you yet Alex."

We hugged for awhile and she pulled back looking at me, "Mitchie I need to talk to you." I said sighing. She looked upset, "Please tell me you didn't change your mind about being with me because you got your memory back." She said sadly. I shook my head and picked her up from behind her legs making her squeal. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the balcony rail sitting her on it. She laughed nervously holding tightly to my neck. I pulled back a little, "I am screwed up in the head, not stupid. You are stuck with me Mitchie Torres, whether you like or you love it." I said smiling at her.

She looked to be thinking, "I love it." She said smiling, "What do you want to talk about though?" She said seriously. I took a deep breath, "Remember when I said I have a lot of self-hate towards myself?" She nodded her head waiting for me to continue, "I'm about to tell you some things that I have never told anyone else before. It's going to be hard to talk about it but I want you to know." Mitchie looked at me softly and got off the railing. I moved so she can sit down on the pavement. She patted the spot beside her and I picked the cover off the ground. I sat down next to Mitchie wrapping us in the blanket and she held my hand supportively

I let out a small breath and looked at her, "I was raped by Dean's brother." I admitted and my stomach turned just saying them few words. I seen anger transpire on her face. Her nostrils flared and her jaw was clenched, "The scar on my head is from where he pushed me out of his truck, I walked home in pain. I had blood coming from the back of my head from where my head hit the cement. I got home and went straight to Max's room. I cried on my little brother's chest. I was fifteen at the time. I have ptsd, that is why I had that nightmare Thursday night. Certain touches and situations scare me." I kept calm surprisingly. Maybe it was because Mitchie was there with me.

"Why didn't you report it?" She asked me quietly. I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't care anymore about what happened to me, I tried telling my parents but they were too busy with Justin's graduation and Senior year. I love my parents and I forgive them but they practically ignored us after Justin graduated. I haven't heard from Justin ever since he went off to college. Me and Max grew a lot closer. I kind of raised him these past three years and put clothes on his back." Mitchie nodded her head, "I became something I regret becoming. It was my greatest mistake to every go to the lifestyle I went to." I swallowed hard and looked at Mitchie with tears in my eyes. She squeezed my hand and waited patiently for me to continue.

The warm tears escaped my eyes and I sobbed loudly. Mitchie was quick to pull me to her chest and run her fingers through my hair calming me down somewhat. This part is painful to talk about, "He got me pregnant, I had a miscarriage because I drunk alcohol every single day almost, I smoked weed, I didn't care who I hooked up with, and one day I woke up. I felt my stomach cramp, it hurt so much. I pulled the cover back and saw blood. I didn't know I was pregnant Mitchie. I threw up when I seen that I was gaining weight. I killed the baby. That is why I hate myself. I killed something innocent. A part of me died when that happened." I said closing my eyes tightly as the sobs returned louder than before.

Mitchie stopped her hand motions and gently pulled my head up. I saw that she was crying as well, she wiped the tears from face and I did the same to hers. She let out a shaky breath, "This is crazy." I heard her mumble sniffling, "What's crazy?" I asked her. She looked at me differently..I never seen her give me that look she is giving me now. Her eyebrows are scrunched together and her eyes were looking at me intensely, "You probably don't want to be with my anym-" She cut me off pressing her lips to mine quickly to shut me up. I put my hand on her cheek kissing her back with everything I had.

The kiss was sweet, bitter sweet at that. She pulled back and looked at me with that same look, "I..I love you Alex.."


	36. I'm not her

**Author's Note: Okay guys, warning..this chapter contains sexual content. If you don't want to read it, I would suggest you not to. Lol, anyways. Review, you lovely ass people(:**

**Previously:**

_**She let out a shaky breath, "This is crazy." I heard her mumble sniffling, "What's crazy?" I asked her. She looked at me differently..I never seen her give me that look she is giving me now. Her eyebrows are scrunched together and her eyes were looking at me intensely, "You probably don't want to be with my anym-" She cut me off pressing her lips to mine quickly to shut me up. I put my hand on her cheek kissing her back with everything I kiss was sweet, bitter sweet at that. She pulled back and looked at me with that same look, "I..I love you Alex.."**_

There were them words I was least expecting. I know she is scared of what I may do or say because she said them three words. But I honestly can't do anything but look at her. Maybe one day I can learn to love her. I want to, but it's going to take time. I have a lot of strong feelings for Mitchie and I don't want to be without her. She makes me happy and when I'm around her I feel much more alive than ever before. Instead of being so emotionally numb, she taught me how to feel, "Sorry..that was too soon." She said sadly turning her head away from me, "Mitchie, if you feel it..say it. You have done for me more than anyone has ever done in the last three years. I'm feeling things again, maybe you can teach me how to love freely, without insecurities."

I grabbed her hand, they were clammy. She must be nervous, "Why are you nervous Mitchie?" She shook her head and looked at the sun, "I thought I would have scared you away by admitting that, Alex." She looked at me again, "I know you have had a past and I can accept it. None of that was your fault babe. Whatever you confess to me, I won't think of you any less. I never thought it was possible to fall for someone so fast, but you Alex...you make the impossible, possible." She smiled at me lightly, "I'm here for you Lex. I'm not going anywhere, we will take this as slow as you want okay?" I nodded my head and smiled back at her, "You're too good to me."

She pecked my lips quickly, "It's what you deserve." We watched the sun for a couple of more minutes. It was pretty bright, "My parents didn't kick me out." I looked at her confused, "I thought you said-" "I ran away, I packed my car with my belongings when my parents were both at work. My dad was an alcoholic, my mom was a pill popper. They hit me all the time, it got so bad one time that I couldn't stand up for days. It was because I was an abomination in there eyes. They said they are going to beat the gay out of me. I'm surprised they haven't came for me yet. I'm scared they will find out where I am and come get me."

She was shaking and crying, "Mitch, they won't take you away. I won't let them, you are safe with me. Okay?" I wiped the falling tears from her eyes and she nodded her head, "Stop crying, let's smile for just a little while."She sighed, "Your right, do you want to go back to bed?" She raised her eyebrows at me, "Are you asking me to have kinky time with you Mitchie?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes good naturedly, "We had kinky time in your parents van." I laughed, "Yeah, that was fun. We should try it again." She smacked me in my chest, "Shush Russo." She said laughing, "I still can't believe we did that." She said shaking her head, "Well I kind of pressured you, I'm sorry about that." She looked at me confused, "No you didn't, I was the one who teased you about staring." I nodded my head, "Well they looked really nice, I just had to stare. You should feel flattered." She scoffed, "I was getting flustered, you are good with your hands." I smirked, "So, I've been told. But yeah, we can go to bed. You need your sleep."

...

"Get up! Get up!" I groaned rolling off of Mitchie, "Shut up Max. Call Stacey or something. Let me and Mitchie sleep." I said sleepily looking at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, "Alex?" I looked over my shoulder at Max who looked shocked, "What?" I said smirking. He jumped on the bed and sat on me making Mitchie groan in her sleep. I'm surprised she hasn't woke up yet from Max's screaming, "You remember." He said excitedly in a whisper.

I nodded my head and rested it on Mitchie's chest, "Yeah, I remember. I'll talk to in a little bit Maxie, I want to lay here with Mitchie for a bit." He got off of me and on to the floor, "Are you guys dating now?" I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah, I asked her last night." I said looking down at Mitchie. "How did you ask her?" He asked me, "Look at her converse and you will get your answer." He gasped. He must have looked at it, "I'm seriously going to do that to Stacey." I nodded my head and nuzzled my head in Mitchie's chest. She is so comfortable.

Max left and Mitchie mumbled in her sleep. I watched as her eyelids fluttered. I kissed her chin, "Alex.." I heard her moan. I covered my mouth to prevent from laughing, "Oh..hmm..right there." My eyes widened, I'm so glad Max is out of the room right now. Her hips bucked up, maybe I should get off of her. I was about to get up but her legs wrapped around me pulling me back down and she moaned. I sighed, seriously Mitchie? Remind me never to talk about something sexual before we go to sleep. I guess this is what happens, "Alex..oh fuck." She groaned out.

I raised my head and looked at her face, yep she is definitely having a sex dream. Should I wake her up? Yeah I should, "Mitchie.." I whispered to her, "Oh gosh Alex..I love the way you say my name." I laughed and she jerked up with her eyes wide open. "Having fun?" I said teasing her and her eyes were still wide, "It's okay Mitch, chill. I thought it was sexy." I admitted kissing her lips and pulling back, "Al-Alex..get off of me." She said breathlessly.

I looked at her confused, "Why?" She swallowed hard and looked away from me, "You are putting pressure on a certain area that needs some release at the moment. I need a cold shower." She said quickly, "Can I join you?" I asked jokingly and she glared at me, "You are going to be the death of me Alex Russo." I smiled and was about to get up but my door opened and I felt Miley jump on my back sitting down making Mitchie lowly moan, "Alex you remember!" She squealed ruining the moment.

I moved up, "Don't you move again Alex." Mitchie said in my ear frustrated, "Yeah I do, how was school?" Miley bounced up and down making Mitchie run a hand down her face, "Fuck me.." I heard her whine frustrated. I laughed, "It was good, we missed you guys though. By the way Russo, when you get done fucking my cousin I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Miley, I'll talk to you later. I'm going back to sleep, tell everyone I said hey." I squealed when she smacked my ass getting up, "Use protection." She said leaving.

I hid in Mitchie's neck laughing, "Seriously? The next person that jumps on you and gets me more sexually frustrated is going to be dead." I lifted my head up and looked at her, "Do you want me to help you with that babe?" I asked with a smirk. She bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable doing that." I lifted up a bit running a hand up her shirt, "Uncomfortable doing what Mitchie?" I said innocently running my nails up and down her stomach causing goose bumps.

"A-Alex." She moaned out. I smiled going underneath the covers lifting her shirt up laying random gentle kisses on her stomach making her breathing uneven, "I-I don't want you to feel like I-I'm making you d-do this." I licked down going from the bottom of her belly button to her waistband making her stomach shake. I slid down and slowly pulled the sweatpants down that I let her borrow and took them off. I was met with a bottomless Mitchie, "Did you not wear any underwear?" I asked curiously, "No, that's w-why I got s-so aroused." She confessed.

I smirked and ran my hands down her shaking thighs, "Are you okay up there Mitch?" She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me to her, "Alex..please." She begged. I placed my hand in between us and came from under the cover to see Mitchie who had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. I brought my hand to her hot wet center and she opened her eyes as I began to gently rub her clit. She moaned softly tilting her head back bucking her hips to add more pressure. I began to rub her faster making her moan.

She wrapped her arms around my neck breathing fast, she jerked up, "A-Alex!" I shushed her with my lips on hers and she moaned in my mouth. I moved my hand down a little and looked at Mitchie who had her eyes closed, "Mitchie look at me." I whispered rubbing my nose with hers. She opened her eyes and looked at me with her unusual darker brown eyes. I slipped a finger inside her, making her gasp.

I moved slowly because I didn't want to hurt her. She was tight. She leaned up and kissed me, "F-faster please." She whimpered against my lips. I quickly obeyed, I picked my speed up making her softly moan. She looked at me smiling weakly, "I love you, Alex." I smiled back at her and she pulled me down and kissed me hard as I continued to pick up my pace. She bit my lip softly and moaned out my name as I added another finger causing me to giggle, "Quiet down Mitch, you don't want anyone to come in here and ruin this moment now do you?"

She quickly shook her head and ran hands down my back, "It's h-hard...oh s-shit! Not to when you feel so go- Oh shit Alex! I'm about..about t-to-" I curled my fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot making her shake violently. I slid down her body keeping my pace up bringing my head in between her legs. Her hips kept moving in the rhythm of my fingers and I knew she was close because I felt her walls tightening.

I blew hot air into her center making her shiver. I kissed her clit softly and she moaned, I brought my free hand up and massaged her boobs from under her shirt. I worked my mouth and tongue at the same pace as my fingers. I felt her legs closing and her stomach moving up and down fast. She released and I kept going, not stopping, "A-Alex." She whimpered, and was out of breath. She squirmed in the bed as I took my fingers out of her slowly and back in quickly making her cum again.

I slowly removed my fingers and licked her clean making her back arch up at the contact. I grabbed the sweatpants that were on the bed and got out from under the covers to see Mitchie with her eyes locked on me smiling lazily, "That was so damn incredible." She whispered, "That was some spine chilling, toe curling, and leg numbing sex." She said laughing lazily pulling me down to a sweet kiss. I got off of her and laid beside her and she held my hand. "Are you okay, Alex?" I nodded my head smiling at her, "Just relaxing a little, your beautiful." I told her handing her the sweatpants and she put them on under the covers, "So are you Alex." She said turning on her side looking at me.

I scooted closer to her and she brought her leg over my waist kissing my cheek, "Haven't you had enough?" I asked her joking around. She laughed, "Shush. This is how I like to sleep. You have wore me out babe." She said to me closing her eyes, "Get some more sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up."

I felt her shake and warm liquid was on my neck, "Mitchie are you okay?" I asked her, "Promise me you will be here when I wake up." She said sniffling. I know why she is crying now, the last girl she was with had sex with her once and left. I sighed, "I'm not your ex Mitchie, I'll be here. I promise you that." I told her kissing her for reassurance.

She nodded her head and nuzzled her face in my neck, "Thank you, Alex. I know your not like her. I'm just scared of history repeating itself. But you wouldn't do that to me." I kissed the top of her head, "Throw your fears out the window, I wouldn't and couldn't ever do that to you because I care too much about you to do that." She lifted her head up away from my neck and looked at me with that soft look about her, "I trust you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I have a major headache you guys, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may see or come by. I hope you guys enjoy, review and let me know what you think.**

I woke up and looked at the clock over Mitchie's shoulder and it was seven o' clock, it was night-time. I sighed and stretched the best I could. Mitchie still had her leg wrapped around me and her hand was in my hair. We have slept all day, I have never slept this much but I didn't mind it. Mitchie and I both needed the rest.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." I said sleepily. I felt the bed dip and I looked over my shoulder seeing Miley, "You two are the most laziest people I have ever seen in my life." I shoved her shoulder a bit, "Shut up, I was tired and so was Mitchie." Miley nodded her head, "I was going to wait until later to talk to you, but it couldn't wait anymore." I turned in bed slightly on my other side to face Miley.

Mitchie shifted in the bed getting closer to me keeping her leg over my waist, "Miley, before you say anything. I want you to know that I'm not the same person I was before Mitchie c-" "I know Alex." She interrupted me, "I know you are not the same person, if you were. You wouldn't be laying in this bed with my cousin at the moment. Instead you would be partying or fucking some random girl." She sighed, "Please don't hurt Mitchie. She has gone through so much. I don't wanna see her in the..um yeah anyways, she really likes you Alex. Don't give her hopes up." I looked at her curiously, "Don't wanna see her in the what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, but everyone downstairs wants to see you. When you get ready, come downstairs." She got up and went to the door, "Hey Miley." She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Yeah?" I sighed, "I'm sorry for hurting you a long time ago, you're my best friend. Are we still cool?" She smiled at me nodding her head, "You're my main bitch, now enough with all this soft talk. Wake Mitchie up, we want to see you guys." She walked out and I felt Mitchie stretch letting go of me.

I tuned the lamp on that was beside my bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were barely open and she was smiling at me, "Good morning." She said to me sleepily raising up and kissing my lips slowly, "Mitch babe, it's still Monday." She sighed closing her eyes again leaning her forehead on my shoulder, "Why are Mondays so long?" She whined causing me to giggle. "It hasn't been long, we have been in bed all day. Are you hungry?"

She linked both of her arms through one of mine keeping her head on my shoulder, "What do you got?" She asked me lifting her head up yawning. I smiled at her, "You will have to come downstairs and fine out yourself." She hummed, "Okay, just give me a second." She fell back on to the bed putting the pillow over her head, "Are you seriously still sleepy?" I asked trying to take the pillow off her head but she held it tightly to her, "Yes, I slept too much. I woke up tired!" She said with the pillow muffling her voice.

I uncovered her face taking the pillow off, "I'll make you some more pasta." At that her eyes widened, "You serious?" She asked sounding like a little kid. I nodded my head and leaned down. She rose up to meet me half way but when our lips almost met I pulled away and got up causing her to pout, "Alex.." She whined holding her arms out. I grabbed her hands and we were both trying to pull each other so we got no where. I tried pulling her up and she tried pulling me down, "Mitchie.." I whined when she wouldn't let go of my hands.

She laughed getting up keeping my hands in hers, "Sorry but I have to keep my hands on you all the time. I miss you when I don't have some contact with you." She said as I walked backwards and she walked forward, "You had a lot of that earlier." I said smirking backing up into my door hitting my head making Mitchie laugh, "Thanks Mitchie." I said sarcastically letting go of one of her hands rubbing the back of my head, "You're welcome babe." She said winking at me. "But, are you sure you didn't mind doing that?" She asked me seriously, "No Mitchie, I didn't mind. I wanted to actually. It wasn't like I imagined it with you."

She looked a bit hurt, "Wait, I wasn't finished. It was better than what I imagined it would be." She looked relieved, "I just didn't want to disappoint you." She said in a whisper, "Mitch, there is no way in hell you could disappoint me. You're beautiful, I wish you could see that." She smiled at me, "Alex! Mitchie! Get the hell up!" We laughed when we heard Stevie in the hallway. "Is everyone here or something?" Mitchie asked me reaching for the doorknob.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I know that Miley is here. And now I know Stevie is here." We walked hand in hand out of my room and heard everywhere downstairs, "About time." Stevie said with a smirk, "Shut up Stevie." Mitchie mumbled. We all went downstairs, "Ah hah! Bitch pay up!" I heard Shane say to Nate and he groaned handing him some money. "What's going on?" I asked confused when I seen everyone gathered in the living room.

My mom came over and gave me a hug, "Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell someone that boy was going to take you away from us." Mitchie squeezed my hand a bit and let go of it walking over to Miley who was on the couch, "I wanted to protect you guys, he threatened to hurt every one of you if I didn't leave." I admitted, "I got a text saying to meet him at the old library, I couldn't tell anyone. I um.."

I looked at Mitchie nervously, "I told Mitchie to drop me off at the hospital to see Max, I never went to see Max. He got discharged by then anyways. I took my car and met him there. That's when he told me to meet him later that night and to say my final goodbyes to everyone. He crushed my phone after I sent you guys that text." It was quiet. You can hear the clock ticking from the kitchen.

Mitchie got up quickly and went outside the sliding door. She must be pissed that I lied to her about where I was doing. I sighed, "Alex, we would have kept him from taking you." My dad said coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips, "I'm sorry.." I mumbled. My mom rubbed my back in small circles, "I need you here Alex, we need you. You are my only daughter, I'm sorry for not paying attention to you and Max. Things are going to change around here, we will do more things together." She told me seriously.

I wanted to be outside with Mitchie but I know everyone needs to talk to me. I shifted my weight on my feet seeing Miley glare at me, "Can you guys give me a minute please?" I asked everyone heading towards the sliding door seeing Mitchie with her face in her hands leaning against the rails, "We will finish this discussion later sweetie. If you are hungry, there is some left over Chinese in the fridge." I nodded my head and slid the glass door back, "Mitch." I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry for lying to you." She shook her head keeping it down in her hands. She stayed silent and I tightened my grip on her placing my forehead on her back, "Please don't be mad at me." I whispered.

I felt her hands on top of mine and she leaned back against me, "Let's just go in, I'm getting hungry." She turned around in my arms and quickly kissed my forehead. I sighed as she let go of me and walked into the sliding door. I shook my head, I had to lie to her. I had to keep her safe. I soon followed her and she was in the kitchen with everyone else. I fixed up a big thing of pasta for everyone and we all decided to watch a movie together. Including my parents. I was still wondering where Harper was, I haven't seen her since Friday, I miss the crazy red headed girl.

Mitchie wouldn't even look in my direction, I guess I need to give her time to cool off. I don't want her mad at me. We all sat down in the living room and surprisingly Mitchie sat next to me on the couch. Max, Nate, and Shane sat on the floor in front of us. My parents sat in the love seat, while Miley and Stevie sat on the couch with us. We ate watching TV and Mitchie still wasn't talking to me but at least she was leaning against me. We all finished our pasta and I took everyone's bowl in the kitchen. I can be nice when I choose to be.

"Where the fuck is Alex!" That voice...it's all too familiar to me. I felt myself freeze up at the sink letting the water run over the sink getting the floor wet, "Hey what the hell is your problem?" I heard Shane scream, "My little brother is dead because of that bitch! Where is she!?" I heard something crash against the wall, "You stay the fuck away from her!" I heard Mitchie scream out. I heard a gun cock and my eyes widened. I can't let this happen.I dragged myself out of the kitchen to see Mitchie at gunpoint with fear in her eyes.

It was him, the guy who raped me. I cleared my throat, my courage out weighs my fear at the moment. He turned his head to me keeping the gunpoint at Mitchie, "Long time no see Alex." He smirked at me. I wanted to crawl in a corner and hide the hell away from him but I need to be brave, "Remember the last time we met?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "You son of a bitch!" Mitchie screamed out, "Baby, please be quiet." I told her swallowing hard.

Not too long ago, I wanted her to talk. But now I want her to be quiet. She looked at me and tears fell down her face, "It's me you want, let her go." Mitchie's eyes widened as I said that, "Ale-" "You want someone to put a gun at, point it at me. Hopefully you know how to take a gun of safety. Cause your dumbass brother sure didn't." I don't know where all this courage is coming from but seeing Mitchie in the state she is now, makes me go into protection mode.

I seen my dad in the corner of my eyes raise up, "Son, you better get the hell out of my house or you will get a Russo beating." He said coming towards Dean brother being fearless, "If you want my daughter, you will have to go through me." The asshole smirked again, "I already had your daughter once, I'm sure I won't have a problem getting her again." He winked at me and I grew furious. I brushed past my dad quickly and stood in front of the asshole shaking from anger. I felt Mitchie grab my hand. He laughed and removed the gun from Mitchie's head and placed it to my chest.

"You are more brave than I remember." He pressed the gun harder to my chest and placed his hand on my cheek. All the memories hit me straight on. I began to shake from fear and I froze again. He jerked me away from Mitchie pressing me against the wall aiming the gun behind him. I felt his front on my stomach and I couldn't move. I looked at the floor, "Your family is going to watch me fuck you Alex, and hey I got the girlfriend here too. Even better than the last time." He said loudly looking at everyone.

His body sudden flew off of me and on to the ground, I was too shaken up to pay attention to my surroundings. I heard a gun shot..but I still couldn't snap my mind out of the unwanted memory lane. Everything became mute to me.

...

No one's POV:

Justin knew something was up when he seen a boy go into his families restraunt with a gun. He parked on the side of the road and looked back at his two twins who were sleeping peacefully in their car seats. Justin called for the police and told them about the situation. He sighed and looked back at his twins. They were both two, Logan and Leslie. Justin heard screaming coming from the building and was getting worried by the second. Becoming a parent made him protective. He got out of the car and shut the door quietly.

"Justin?" He turned around to see Harper who was getting off her bike, "Harper can you please watch my kids right quick? Something is going on inside and I need to find out." Before Harper could answer, Justin sprinted into the substation leaving Harper confused until she looked into Justin's car, "Aww, tiny little Russos'!" She squealed out getting in the driver's seat.

Justin made his way upstairs and stopped when he heard a boys voice, "Your family is going to watch me fuck you Alex, and hey I got the girlfriend here too. Even better than the last time." Justin thought, "_Not my sister_!" His blood boiled. He ran and speared the guy in his stomach making him drop his gun and fall to the floor. Everyone was in shock when Justin appeared. He put his boot on the guys neck making him choke. Mitchie looked at Alex and wanted to comfort her but also wanted to kick the dude's ass. Mitchie got up and walked circles around the struggling guy that was under Justin's boot.

Mitchie stepped on his crotch making him squeal and she began to stomp on it, "Mess with my girlfriend and you are dead." She spat out. Max looked down at the gun on the floor thinking. He grabbed the gun off the floor observing it, "He is already dead." Max said calmly as he shot the guy in the crotch. No one cared that the guy was bleeding out or dying. Max still had the gun pointed at the guy on the floor and his eye was twitching from anger, "Max, calm down." Justin said calmly moving his boot from the guy on the floor. Justin walked to his brother and put his hand on Max's outstretched arm, "He is gone, he won't come back." Justin said reassuringly, "We will say it was self defense if the cops ask, I called them in case things got worse."

Max sighed dropping the gun out of his hand and hugged Justin tightly, "Where have you been man?" Max asked him. Justin smiled hugging him back, "You have no clue, I've missed you guys so much." Mitchie walked up to Alex who was still looking blankly at the floor frozen still, "Alex, look at me." Alex had no reaction to Mitchie's voice. The cops came in and observed the guy on the ground. They called in for a body bag while the family and friends were comforting one another. Harper came up with the two twins as they rolled guy out of the house on a stretcher while in a body bag, "What's tat?" Leslie asked looking at the black bag, "Toys!" Logan replied clapping his hands.

Harper put the three years old down when the bag was out of sight, "Da-da!" Leslie squealed out seeing Justin. Theresa and Jerry were shocked, "Justin? Why did that little girl call you Da-da?" Justin opened his arms out for both of his kids picking them up, "Mom...dad..me your grandkids. Leslie and Logan. I quit college the first semester I was in college. I chose the wrong girl, she was going to give them away for adoption. I took them in and got two jobs. I got laid off on both of them. I know it's all too soon. But can we stay here until I get on my feet again? I'll pull my weight around here."

Jerry and Theresa looked at the twins astonished. Jerry held Leslie and Theresa held Logan getting used to the feeling of being a grandparent. Justin smiled at the sight and looked back to see his sister who was spaced out. He came up to her and touched her shoulder causing her to flinch. She backed up looking at Justin, "Alex it's just me, your brother. Don't be scared of me." Alex shook her head and began to claw at her skin crying hysterically. Mitchie pulled Alex in for a hug causing Alex to freak out more, "Get away!" She screamed but Mitchie didn't let go.

Alex tried pushing Mitchie away but failed, "I love you baby, he isn't going to hurt you anymore. He is dead, for good and apparently so is Dean." Mitchie said trying to calm her down. Justin wrapped his arms around Alex on the other side making her cry louder. Jerry and Theresa took the twins in the kitchen so they wont see Alex break down. Max and Miley joined in on the hug trying to calm Alex down. Mitchie began to run her hands through Alex's hair remembering what Theresa said about how it calms Alex down.

The whole group of friends joined in on the hug and Alex rested her hands on Mitchie's chest, "H-help me." Alex choked out, "What do you want me to baby?" Mitchie asked her gently, "I don't know, I can't g-get these m-memories out o-of my head." She said shakily, "Hugs!" Leslie exclaims coming out of the kitchen with a pickle. The group let go of Alex except Mitchie and Justin, "W-who is that?" Alex asked looking over Mitchie's shoulder, "Alex and Max...you have a niece and nephew."

Alex tensed up for a moment and Mitchie noticed, "It's okay Alex, I'm here for you. I won't leave your side." Alex nodded her head and let go of Mitchie. Alex walked to Leslie and kneeled down looking at the toddler, "No DNA test needed." Nate stated when Leslie smiled. Logan wobbled in getting Alex's attention, "Picky?" Logan asked Alex holding out a pickle making Alex smile, "Russos' don't share pickles." Alex briefly forgot about what occurred earlier, "What are their names?" Alex asked switching glances at them both, "Leslie and Logan. They are both two, their 'm' word is a dead beat." Alex nodded her head.

Mitchie kneeled beside Alex grabbing her hand getting her attention, "Are you okay, Lex?" Alex smiled lightly and nodded her head and looked back at the toddlers, "I think I found that lost part of me Mitchie." Alex said gesturing towards the toddlers. Mitchie smiled at Alex and looked at mini Russos' who were watching Alex. Alex opened her arms up to them and Leslie went into her arms. Logan looked at Mitchie, "Up?" Mitchie smiled at the toddler and held her arms out. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Mitchie picked him up. He laughed and Mitched crossed her eyes, "Well hi there pickle breath."


	38. Good to be Home

**Author's**** Note:**** Hey everyone sorry for the late update! I hope you guys are doing great! :D By the way I want to thank TwoPiecesxD. She is amazing! She helped me come of with the names Leslie and Logan. She said I didn't have to give her a shout out but I felt like it. Thanks once again! (: Anyways, on with the story.**

Everyone went home besides Mitchie who was in my room trying to go to sleep. She was going to drive me and Max to school considering my passengers seat in my car was still covered in blood and so was my window. Me and Justin were the only ones up. We were in the kitchen drinking milk and eating the rest of the cookie cake I had made, "Why was that guy here Alex?" Justin asked me wiping his mouth with a napkin. I tapped my fingers on the counter and looked Justin directly in the eyes, "A lot has happened since you left Justin."

He pushed his empty plate away and looked at me giving me his full attention, "You of course wouldn't know because you were never around." He sighed running a hand across his face, "I've had my reasons Alex." He said lowly, looking at me with a guilty look about him. I stood up from the chair and washed both of our plates, "So you had a good reason for never coming around? Giving us a simple 'hi' or even a 'fuck you' would have been nice." His back was turned to me and he was still sitting in his chair, "You don't know how many times I wanted to come see you guys, I just couldn't though." He said slowly.

I put the dishes up in the cabinets, "Oh? You couldn't take five minutes from your perfect life to say 'hey' to your family?" I turned around and was shocked to see Justin standing up with tears in his eyes, "You know nothing." He said angrily. I seen a vein in his neck pop out, that's how I know he is pissed, "I am not perfect Alex, if you must know what I have done these last two years. I'll gladly tell you." He said a bit more calm running a hand through his hair, "I'm all ears." I told him sitting on the counter. Usually he would snap at me for sitting on the counter but he isn't now which is weird.

"I don't know where to start Alex." He said shaking his head looking at the tile floor, "You can start with Leslie and Logan." I suggested. He nodded his head and sat on top of the counter with me, "Promise you wont judge me?" I nodded my head, "I promise." He let out a deep breath, "I hooked up with a random girl at my first college party. She was sweet, or so I thought. I got drunk and high that night. I wanted to get away from the 'perfection' title that people hung over my head and I wanted to rebel just for one night." I raised an eyebrow at him.

I couldn't ever imagine Justin being high or drunk. Or hell even having a random hookup. Sounds like something I do..or used to do until Mitchie came along, "I didn't see her again until nine months later when I got a phone call saying I was a father of two twins. I was scared Alex, my life was over. I knew it. She was going to put them up for adoption but I didn't want her to do that. I wanted to step up to the plate and be a dad to them kids. I didn't have a job to support the kids or a roof over my head because I stayed in a dorm. I quit college when I got two jobs, I had to put a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs and food in our stomachs. I didn't have any way of contacting you guys. I no longer had a phone." Justin wanted to cry but he held his tears back.

"I was desperate for money Alex. My first job wasn't as bad as my job was on the weekends. I did carpentering and on the weekends I was a male stripper. I didn't like the job but I made really good money to support the kids. When you have kids, you not only make decisions for yourself but for your kids as well. I wanted them to have things. I came back here because I wanted you guys to finally meet them. I'll be here awhile, my house got leased today and I came here with the last bit of gas I had. I got laid off the carpentering job. I had to quit stripping because I was getting into bad things. Like ecstasy, I needed something for energy and that got me by. I'm addicted to it Alex, I need help. So that's another reason why I came here. To get away from the bad crowd. I needed to come home."

I was shocked to say the least, my brother has had it bad for the last two years as well, "Justin, I'm sorry. If I knew this, I wouldn't have been such a bitch just now. I'm here for you if you need me, we all three need each other. Me and Max haven't had the best past three years either. Max tried overdosing on pills the other day, he got shot in the ribs by Dean. He has been tortured by Dean ever since he was fourteen. I..umm sold drugs because our parents fired me. I needed money to support both me and Max. I quit selling two months ago. I don't know if you know this but I like girls now, Dean and his brother have fucked me up." I admitted to Justin who looked pissed.

"I'm going to kill them!" He exclaimed making me smile, "Justin, they are already dead. That was Dean's brother earlier. He wanted revenge because apparently I was the cause of his brother's death." He seem to visibly relax, "Good, I don't know what happened but I know that know one messes with you or any of my family. I love you guys." He gave me a small smile and hugged me, "I've missed you Alex."

I hugged him tighter to me trying to keep from crying, "I've missed you too Justin. I'm going to bed, I'm sure my girlfriend is waiting for me." I said as I pulled back and he looked confused, "Who is your girlfriend?" I hopped off the counter, "The real beautiful girl with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She has the most amazing smile I have e-" "Alex it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." I heard Mitchie from behind me. I was about to turn around but she wrapped her arms around my stomach, placing her head on my shoulder so our cheeks were touching, "She is also very sneaky." I added making her giggle.

I felt her thumb rub circles on my stomach, usually that would trigger flashbacks but I didn't have one. I leaned back in to her embrace, "She is beautiful Alex, I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight." He got off the counter walking out the kitchen leaving me and Mitchie, "The bed felt weird without you in it, I was missing you." She told me, hugging me to her tightly. I put my hands on top of hers and smiled, "Let's go to bed then, I need to get my cuddles in for the night anyways." She kissed my cheek and let me go to grab my hand.

...

We were in bed facing each other and our legs were tangled in each other. We had our pinkies combined and our foreheads were touching, "Mitch?" I questioned to see if she was awake.

"Yeah Lex?" She replied back sleepily.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her kind of nervously.

"Yeah of course, anything." She pecked my lips making me smile.

"This is going to sound weird..but can you rub my stomach?" She nodded her head against mine.

"Lay on your back." She told me raising her forehead off of mine so I could turn on my back.

I let out a deep breath and raised my shirt to my upper ribs. I felt her shift closer to me laying her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her back letting my hand rest on her hip. Her warm soft hands landed on my stomach gently. She made smooth circles on my stomach above my belly button. No flashbacks. You may not think it's no big deal, but I have never let anyone touch me like this because it would trigger flashbacks. I haven't had one yet.

"Thank you." I told her closing my eyes enjoying my stomach getting rubbed.

"I love touching your stomach, it's so soft and fit. I should be the one thanking you." She said making me laugh.

"I usually have flashbacks when someone touches my stomach." I admitted making her stop her hand motions.

"And now?" She asked curiously. I placed my free hand on top of hers that was on my ribs.

"Now I only see you..I only feel you. It's weird because it never fails for me to have a flashback in this situation." She lifted up a bit.

"Can I try something?" I nodded my head and she climbed on top of me, "Is this okay?" I smiled even though she can't see it.

"Perfect." I whispered to her as she leaned down to capture my lips in a simple but sweet kiss, "I want you to trust me." She whispered against my lips pecking them again, "I do trust you." I told her honestly. She slid down my body, lingering soft kisses on my stomach all over. I hummed in response to all the sweet kisses. She came back up towards my face and kissed me placing her hands on my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Thank you Mitchie." I said after we broke away from the kiss and she laughed.

"Stop thanking me, seriously. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to do that." She told me getting off of me to lay her head back on my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank y-" She cut me off with her lips on mine, "Shut up, shut up, shut up." She sung out breaking the kiss laying her head back down making me laugh, "Goodnight Mitch." I said smiling as she rubbed my stomach again, "Goodnight Lex." She whispered.

...

We all got ready for school, I let Mitchie borrow some of my clothes to wear. I was already dressed waiting for Mitchie downstairs in the loveseat. Max was watching TV playing with Logan. Justin came in with Leslie from the kitchen and she gave me toothy smile, "Can I feed her Justin?" He had baby food in his hand about to feed her, "Yeah, if you don't mind. I have to get me a shower." I smiled at Leslie as he handed her to me. I sat her down on my lap opening the baby food top placing the top on the arm of the couch.

I took a good look at her as she was staring at me with wonder, "She looks just you when you were a baby Alex." My dad said coming from the Kitchen with a bowl of cereal. She kind of does look like me. She has the curly black hair and my brown eyes. She has that Russo smile about her as well, "Eat!" She squealed out trying to grab the baby spoon from my hand making me laugh, "She is also impatient like you." Max commented making faces at Logan making him laugh and grab his nose.

I began to feed Leslie and she smacked her lips together tasting the apple sauce that came from the tiny jar. She is too cute for her own good, "Now that should be illegal." I heard Mitchie from behind me coming down the stairs making me smile. Her voice alone makes me smile. She down beside us and watched as I fed Leslie who whined when I was being too slow with giving her another bite, "Hey Lexy, the fair is open. We should all go tonight." Max said to me as he placed Logan on the floor.

I looked at Mitchie and smiled at her as I continued to feed Leslie, "Do you want to go with me? Maybe for a second date? The whole group may end up coming with us but I wouldn't mind calling for a second date." She smiled nodding her head, "I would love to." Logan smacked his hands on Mitchie's knees repetitively getting her attention, "Well good morning little man." Mitchie smiled at him and he made kissing faces at her, "Hey, watch it kiddo. She is mine." I said in a playful tone.

Leslie looked at Logan who was still smacking Mitchie's legs, "Wash it!" I laughed at her pronunciation with words. It was cute, "But yeah, we will go tonight Max. Tell Tiffany to come as well." I said to Max who wasn't even listening to me. He was too busy texting, "Are we going to come out as a couple today Lex?" Mitchie asked me as she picked up Logan putting him in her lap, "I would be crazy not to Mitchie. I will not hide our relationship from anyone. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

She smiled at me bouncing Logan up and down with her knee, "Itchie!" He squealed out, "Well, that's a name I have never been called before." Mitchie said laughing. Leslie grabbed my chin moving my head from side to side, "These kids are a handful, I can already tell." I said smiling at Leslie who was giggling. I put the top back on the food and got up with Leslie in my arms heading towards the kitchen. Mitchie kicked my ass lightly as I passed her, "I'll get you back for that." I told her as I went into the kitchen, "I'd like to see you try."

I placed Leslie on my hip, "She is really testing me Les." I put the food back and washed the spoon with my free hand. I saw Justin come in the kitchen looking distracted, "You okay Justin?" He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...it's good to be back home. By the way thanks for listening to me last night, can you just not tell mom and dad about my weekend job and addiction please?" He asked with pleading eyes, "Sure Justin, by the way." I handed him Leslie, "I think Logan has the hots for my girlfriend." Justin laughed placing Leslie on his side, "He is a ladies man, it's in his genes."

"Well tell him to keep it in his jeans, at eighteen I don't want him to knock some girl up." I said as I made my way to the living room, "Do they have boy Chasity belts?" I heard Justin ask from the kitchen, "Why is Justin talking about Chasity belts?" Mitchie asked with a curious facial expression, "I..you know what? I don't even want to talk about it." I said laughing, "You ready?" Mitchie got up with Logan and put him down, "Let's go Maxie Pad." She hit him in the back of the head making him look up, "Huh what?" He asked confused putting his phone up, "We are leaving you can talk dirty to Tiffany when we get to school." Mitchie said with a smirk putting her arm around my neck.

Max got up with his things, "I was not talking dirty to her." He defended as his face turned red from embarrassment. I'm so going to embarrass him about this during lunch if Tiffany sits with us. We all gathered our things saying goodbye to everyone. We went down to the subshop and I seen my mom cleaning the tips of the mustard and ketchup bottles, "Bye mom." She looked up and smiled at me, "Bye you guys, be safe." I'm glad me and her are trying to bond again in a way. We have a way to go though before I can ever get close to her again.

We got in Mitchie's car and she turned it on. Her CD was still playing and she smiled at me holding her hand out for me to take. I linked our fingers together smiling at her, "So, what are you going to do about Crazy Stacey?" Max asked me. I groaned hitting my head against the headrest repetitively, "I'll fuck her up if she touches you." Mitchie said seriously, "Violent much?" Max asked. I can tell he was smirking. Mitchie nodded her head and looked in the review mirror to look at Max, "No one messes with my Lex." She squeezed our fingers together lightly.

**Author's Note: There will be another chapter posted today! But I just wanted to post this so you guys can have something to read(: Review maybe?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update(: I had a big distraction *cough, cough, cough* you know who you are lol. Anyways you guys I hope you enjoy this update. It's kind of a filler. Drama will start soon :D Review maybe?**

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Why would I call you? Especially when I have a girlfriend?" She giggled and bit her lip, "Silly you, Russo doesn't have a girlfriend." She leaned in and I moved to the side away from her, "Seriously Stacey stop." I warned her when I seen a pissed off Mitchie coming my way, "What if I don't want to stop?" She asked with a smirk.

She leaned in again but was quickly pushed away from me towards the ground and I got pinned to the locker with Mitchie's body against mine. She smirked at me, "Bitches are going to learn that you are mine." I smiled at her and she crashed our lips together.

I heard a few whistles before everything became silent to me. It was just me and Mitchie. Everything else around us seemed to stop as we kissed. I ran my hands through Mitchie's hair tugging at it a little making her moan inside my mouth. She gently nibbled on my bottom lip as we pulled away slightly panting. We rested our foreheads against each other laughing, "Like I said, no one messes with my Lex." She said to me smiling grabbing both of my hands and locking our fingers together.

"Awe! Look at the cute couple!" I heard Harper squeal out making me laugh. I pulled my forehead away from Mitchie to look at Harper who was smiling brightly, "Justin has gotten so hot by the way!" Harper squealed out once again. I shook my head at Harper, "I just think that one particular Russo is hot." Mitchie said directing a wink my way, "I knew you had a thing for Max." I mumbled sadly in a playful manner.

"What can I say? Max is just a total hottie." Mitchie said sarcastically pecking my lips, "Really though, I have my eyes on you only. I love you." She said smiling at me. I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Well, I fucking adore you." I felt her hands on top of mine. I put my cheek against hers rocking us from side to side a little, "You do?" She asked softly. I nodded my head and kissed her cheek, "I do." I squeezed her to me little and watched as the rest of our group came to us.

Nate was sending glares towards Shane while holding Miley's hand. Stevie was following slowly behind them, "Why does Nate look so grumpy?" Mitchie quietly asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, ask him." She chuckled and shook her head, "It's probably because Miley hasn't given him any lately." I nodded my head in agreement.

We all said good morning to each other and went to our rightful classes. Of course I had to take Miley to class, I'll never understand why Nate doesn't take her but oh well. I had Mitchie's hand in mine and Miley was on my back as I walked down towards Miley's class, "We should all go to the fair tonight." I suggested to Miley as we approached her classroom, "Hell yeah." She said as she jumped off, "We can take Nate's truck, that way we will only have to take one car." We split ways saying goodbye to Miley.

"We are going to ride every single ride tonight." I told Mitchie who was rubbing her thumb in circles against the back of my hand. I saw her smile turn into a smirk, "Is that ride called 'Alex Russo' available? I'm interested in riding that." She said with a wink making my throat go dry and stop in the middle of the hallway causing her stop with me. She raised an eyebrow at me smiling, "You okay there babe?" She said in a teasing tone. I shook my head clearing my throat. I brought my signature smirk across my lips, "I think that's available, but you will have to ride at your own risk." I told her winking.

I saw a tint of red appear on her cheeks as she smiled, "Stop. You're making me blush and get flustered all at the same time." She admitted covering her face up with her hand. I took her hand down with my free hand, "Stop hiding your face, you're beautiful." She giggled and hid her face in my shoulder, "How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you?" I heard her say into my shoulder. I ran my hands in her hair, "I should be the one asking you that question Mitch." The late bell rang and Mitchie groaned, "I guess we have to go to class." She said lifting her head up.

I shrugged my shoulders, "We don't have to." She sighed looking down at our joined hands, "I guess we will both be getting detention today." She said giggling slightly. We began to walk to her class, "At least we can suffer in detention together right?" She squeezed our fingers together lightly nodding her head, "I'm still looking forward to that ride." She said kissing the side of my head, "You are just a big horndog Mitch." She nodded her head, "When it comes to you, then yes." She admitted. We got to her class and we parted ways with a kiss.

...

Sure enough I got detention this afternoon but I don't care. As long as I have it with Mitchie, I'll be fine and won't be so bored. Me and Shane cracked up during class and the teacher sent death glares our way every time we got loud, "So why is Nate so grumpy today?" I asked Shane curiously. He smirked and pulled out his wallet showing me money, "Thanks to you, I became sixty dollars richer." I looked at him confused.

He put his wallet back in his back pocket, "Me and Nate had a bet on you and Mitchie. I said you guys had sex and he said Mitchie wouldn't give into you that easily. We made a bet. She came out of the room looking flushed and she had sex hair." Shane said making me kind of pissed in a way. I mean it's none of their business what me and Mitchie do in our relationship, "So, is this a serious relationship?" He asked changing the subject thankfully.

"Yeah, I really like her. I have a lot of feelings for her dude. She makes me happy and she is all I ever think about. I have never so wrapped up in someone like I have Mitchie..so yeah it's serious." I said with a smile. He patted my back and smiled, "She seems like a nice girl, she was so upset that you left." I sighed and looked at Shane, "I'm not leaving anymore, I'm here to stay."

We went to sleep for the rest of the class period. I didn't want to hear my monotoned teacher lecture us.

...

The bell rung indicating that class ended thankfully. I gathered my things saying bye to Shane as I headed out of the room. I took three steps out of the room and someone's lips were attached to mine. They weren't Mitchie's, I pushed them away wiping my mouth off, "What the fuck?!" I squealed out glaring at them. It was the girl from the gym who wanted to go out on a date with me but I turned her down. She came back to me pressing her lips to mine.

I would back up but with my luck the lockers are in my way. I turned my head away from her trying to push her off, she is really clinging on to me making me feel uncomfortable. Her hands trailed up my stomach making me freeze up. I want Mitchie. I saw Miley come with Mitchie from around the corner. Miley's eyes widened, "What the fuck Alex!?" She screamed out. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I looked into Mitchie's eyes and I seen that she was crushed.

She ran off leaving Miley standing where she was, pissed. I can't do anything, I can't speak. I try but nothing comes out. I look at Miley feeling warm liquid run down my cheeks as the girl continued kissing my neck and rubbing my stomach. Miley came near us and pulled the girl from me by her hair. The girl screamed out as I slid down the lockers. I put my head in my hands hearing more voices and screams. I'm a fucking freak, I can't even push a girl off of me when they are ravishing me.

Oh my gosh. Mitchie. She thinks I allowed the girl to do it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Come on Alex." I looked up and seen Mitchie who was holding her hand out for me to take. I shakily grabbed it and stood up with her help. I put my head down but she quickly put it back up. She searched my eyes and nodded her head slightly, "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to push her off of you. I just thought you were letting her do that. I'm stupid for even thinking that. I know you freeze up when someone touches you like that. I just thought the worse, it took me a minute to realize what happened."

I shook my head and hugged her tightly, "I only freak out if they are not you Mitch. I trust you completely. If I wasn't such a freak, I would have pushed that girl right off." Mitchie pulled back slightly and kissed me sweetly, "You're not a freak." She said pulling back and tightening the hug again, "Besides, I think Miley beat her ass." I pulled away to look around the hall, "What happened?" I asked curiously.

Mitchie chuckled and wiped the lingering tears that were on my cheeks, "Miley whooped her ass, and then one of the girls friends hit Miley in the back of the head with a text-book pissing her off. Stevie was heading to gym and saw Miley beating the girl's asses. Well she helped Miley, some teachers pulled them apart." Mitchie informed me. I smiled, "Miley is my bitch."

We walked together to gym as Mitchie put her arm around my neck, "I think we need to make an announcement to the whole school that I'm yours and you're mine Mitch." That made her smile, "We will announce it during lunch. These bitches need to back off of my Lex." She said kissing my temple.

...

Gym ended very quick and we were in the locker rooms changing back into our regular clothes. Stevie, Miley and that girl were missing from class. I need to thank Miley and Stevie. Mitchie took her gym shirt off and raised her tanktop up a bit. I looked at her tattoo, "It hurt like a bitch." I looked up from the tattoo to Mitchie, "It's pretty though." She smiled at me, "You should get one, I want to add to this tattoo on my rib but I'm not too sure what to get." I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not getting a tattoo. They hurt!" I exclaimed.

Mitchie smiled at me, "Their not that bad. It depends where you get it at. I'll talk you into it one of these days." She said winking at me. I laughed at her, "When monkeys fly out of my ass." Mitchie grimaced throwing her bag over her shoulder, "I didn't need that visualization babe." I slung my bag over my shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Sorry, but no to the tattoo." She shrugged her shoulders, "We will see about that."

We walked out the doors hand in hand and I seen the twins coming towards us. Shit, I forgot we ditched them to do our own thing, "Shit." I heard Mitchie whisper. I looked at her and she smiled at me cheapishly, "Um, I sort of forgot to tell you something." She said nervously making me confused, "Hey Alex, hey Mitchie." The girls said in unison smiling at us, "Hey girls." I said in a friendly manner, "Since you couldn't make it to our date Thursday night, I was wondering if we could go out tonight?" One of the twins asked hopeful.

Mitchie's lips tickled in my ear when she leaned in, "I kind of cancelled on them so we could have alone time." Mitchie whispered making me laugh. She pulled back away from my ear, "It's okay Mitch, I'm glad you did that." I squeezed her hand lightly and she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked back at the twins smiling at them, "I'm sorry we won't be available any time soon." I kissed Mitchie to get my point across and she smiled against my lips. I pulled back and the girls looked sad, "I can hook you up with two of my friends though. You know Shane and Stevie?"

The girls nodded their heads, "Well they are pretty awesome, come to the fair tonight around maybe six. We will all be there. We can all hangout there, yeah?" Both girls smiled, "We would love to." They said in unison and then kissed both of our cheeks. Me and Mitchie looked at each other and laughed as they walked away. Mitchie suddenly stopped laughing, "Wait..is Stevie even into girls?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I've never seen her with a guy or girl. So I don't know honestly."

...

Mitchie went to my next class with me which was Art. We walked in on time and waved at Mr. B who was looking at his computer with his feet propped up on the desk. I went back to my section pulling a stool up for Mitchie. I frowned when I noticed I didn't have a phone to listen to music on. Mitchie sat down beside me and pulled her phone out with a pair of headphones, "You can listen with me." She handed me a headphone and I smiled at her turning to my sketch paper. I looked at my picture I had, it was my dream place.

My dream place came alive because of Mitchie. I tore the paper off, "What are you doing?" Mitchie asked confused. I looked over at her and smiled, "It was my dream place, you took me to that hill the other day. Since I been to my dream place now, I have to draw another picture." She smiled at me, "And it's all because of you." I added. She quickly pecked my lips and pulled away smiling brightly, "You make me really happy Alex." She said in a serious tone. I pressed my lips to hers again and pulled away, "You make me really happy too Mitchie."

I looked at the blank page in front of me and tapped my pencil on it thinking, "Nickel for your thoughts?" I looked at Mitchie laughing, "What?" I asked slightly confused. She dug in her pocket pulling a nickel out, "Isn't it a penny for your thoughts?" Mitchie looked at the nickel shrugging her shoulders, "I dunno, probably yeah. But all I have is a nickel, you will have to settle." She handed me the nickel making me giggle, "There. Don't say I never gave you anything." I shoved her shoulder lightly giggling.

She makes me feel all giggly, I'm not used to feeling like this but I kind of like the feeling, "Really though, whats up?" I hummed and pointed at the blank page with my pencil, "I don't know what to draw." Mitchie nodded her head, "The best material comes from inspiration. Sometimes, you just need to find some." She stated going through her phone. I nodded my head and watched as Mitchie went through her songs. An idea clicked in my head and I turned back to my blank page sketching out cherry trees.

...

We headed to lunch together and we spotted Stacey who walked the opposite way of us, "I think you scared her off." Mitchie smiled at me, "Good, the crazy girl can't try to make a move on you again."

We entered the cafeteria heading towards the lunch line. Mitchie was behind me wrapping her arms around my waist as we waited, "So are you okay?" She asked me. I'm assuming she was talking about the incident in the hallway, "Yeah I'm fine now. I don't which was scarier for me. The fact that she was all over me or the thoughts of losing you over something I couldn't control." I admitted. She repetitively kissed my cheek, "You won't lose me, I'm here to stay. I promise you that." She tightened the grip on me as I went through the line getting us some food.

Mitchie kept a hold of me until we got to our table. She got the food out of my hands placing it on the table for me. We both sat down waiting for our group to get here. I turned in the chair facing Mitchie and propped my legs on hers, "Do you think Miley and Stevie will be alright?" Mitchie nodded her head grabbing for a fry, "Yeah, it was all on tape so it should be okay. She was just taking up for you so it's called defense. I'm surprised they haven't called you in yet to get answers. For Stevie, I don't know." Mitchie replied biting into the fry.

Shane came to the table with Nate who looked more calm than he did this morning, "I got you a date tonight Shane." I told him as he sat down, "Are you serious?" He smiled jerking his head to the side a bit, "Yeah, we are all going to the fair tonight, it was with one of them blonde twins. I'm not sure which one but both will be there. Pick which one you want." Shane nodded his head, "Miley said we are taking my truck. Alex, if you let another bottle rocket shoot up in the air while I drive, I will not hesitate to beat your ass." He said in a playful manner.

Mitchie gave him the finger, "Leave my baby alone, beat my ass not hers." Nate laughed, "So protective." Mitchie smiled at me nodding her head, "Damn right." Harper came with Max and Stacey. I waved at all of them. Mitchie rested an arm on my leg while being stingy with the fries. I tried grabbing one but she pulled them away from me. I made a pouting face towards her and she playfully rolled her eyes grabbing a fry from the tray holding it up and raising her eyebrows.

I went to grab for it but she pulled it away again with a smirk putting half the fry in her mouth and pointed at the other end. I raised an eyebrow at her, "You want me to bite the other half?" She nodded her head slightly. The things I do for this girl. I leaned in and bit into the other end of the fry with our lips meeting. She kissed me as I pulled back, "That was umm..interesting?" Max said from in front of me. Mitchie laughed and pointed at Max, "Speaking of interesting. I'm interested in how y'alls sexting went this morning?" I laughed when I seen both Tiffany and Max turn red.

"We weren't sexting." I heard Tiffany mumble hiding into Max's shoulder, "Uh huh, sure you weren't." I said sarcastically pushing the tray of fries in the middle so Max can have some, "Who asked who out?" Nate asked both of us. Mitchie smiled at me, "Alex did, here look." She reached over my legs taking her converse off. Everyone looked confused besides Max. She showed everyone her shoe and everyone awed besides Shane, "That is so corny." He said pointing at the shoe, "I would like to see you ask someone out in a unique way slobber mouth." Mitchie said putting her shoe back on.

Shane looked at me, "You told her!?" He exclaimed. I nodded my head, "Maybe I did, yeah." He shook his head crossing his arms, "I'm a total better kisser now." I heard him mumble. Mitchie took her phone out and handed it to Harper, "Look at the first video, we were on a hilltop on our first date." Harper took the phone and watched the video awing every other second. Shane and Nate looked over her shoulder watching the video. Harper's eyes got wide, Nate turned red as he looked away, and Shane smiled big, "This is better than porn!" He squealed out.

Me and Mitchie looked at each other confused. Harper handed Mitchie the phone back making Shane groan, "I was watching that!" He exclaimed. Harper smacked him in the back of the head making him lay it down. Mitchie began to awe and chuckle at the same time watching the video. I looked over her shoulder at the screen and it showed us making out, "The car's antenna must have held up the phone at an angle. That's crazy." Mitchie said smiling putting her phone back in her pocket, "I want to see you make out." Shane blurted out.

Harper rolled her eyes at him, "You are a pig, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Shane sat up straight in the chair, "Says the girl who has never had a boyfriend." Harper scoffed, "I so did have a boyfriend!" Shane smirked, "You paid him to be your boyfriend Harps." Shane pointed out, "Shut up Shane, leave Harper alone. She is beautiful, she could have any guy she wanted." I stated smiling warmly at Harper. Holy shit..I'm being too nice today. I need to do something rude and obnoxious today.

Harper smiled at me, "Thank you Alex, and yeah Shane shut up." I crossed my eyes when their bickering continued. Mitchie patted on my leg using it as drum, "You having fun?" I questioned as she continued to drum with my legs, "Too much fun." She said smiling, "I got detention today thanks to you." I smiled at her, "Well just blame it all on me why don't you?" I said sarcastically laughing, "I just did." She said sticking her tongue at me, "Use it or lose it." I said winking at her, "Come here then." She said seriously.

I smirked removing my legs from hers standing up just to sit back down on Mitchie's lap wrapping my arms around her neck. We both leaned in opening our mouths slightly to feel each others tongues connect with one another. We closed the gap and Mitchie wrapped her arms around my waist holding me to her. My fingers ran through her hair when we heard someone clear their throat but we ignored them, "Ladies. PDA is not allowed on school property." I removed a hand from Mitchie's neck raising it up and gave whoever spoke the middle finger continuing the kiss with Mitchie.

I felt Mitchie remove an arm from my waist raising, "Um guys?" I heard Max say, "Look behind you." I groaned breaking away from the kiss keeping my finger up, "What?!" I snapped turning around to face who I was flipping off. I smiled cheapishly at them swatting Mitchie's hand down, "Hi." It was our school cop.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Hey everyone(: this update is to give you a little break from the other stories sadness and stuff. I hope you enjoy it! Review maybe? You know you wanna(;**

It was the end of the day and I was sitting in detention with Mitchie. We were at a long black table in the back of the room drawing on it. The desk already had crazy drawings on it so me and Mitchie were just adding to it. The room was so dead, everyone was asleep. Oh, and my detention teacher is Miss Berkley. She keeps staring at me which is always freaky to me, "Why is the teacher staring at you?" Mitchie asked looking at me and then at Miss Berkley, "She wants me." Mitchie started laughing, "No, seriously. Why?" She asked not believing me.

I tapped my fingers on the table, "Just watch." I got up and Miss Berkley watched me as I approached her clearing my throat, "Miss Berkley." I started and she smiled at me, "Yes Alex, by the way call me Kimberly." She said winking at me. I looked over my shoulder and seen Mitchie who had her mouth wide open, "I was wondering if you need any water or anything." I asked her politely, "She's a thirsty bitch." I heard Mitchie say from the back making me laugh. Miss Berkley smiled at me and nodded her head slowly, "I want some water, my mouth is getting dry." She stated licking her lips.

She wrote me a note and handed it to me purposely brushing her hand against mine. Then she handed me her cup, "Thank you Alex." I nodded my head going towards the door only to turn around and stick my tongue out at Mitchie who was shaking her head smiling, "I love you." She mouthed out and I winked at her going out the classroom. I really like Mitchie and I'm going to stick with her. Oh and if you are wondering what happened with our school cop, umm we kind of have community service together now because we disrespected him. Oh well.

I stopped at the water fountain pouring water in the cup, "Russo!" I heard someone yell for me but I was too late to turn around when they jumped on my back causing me to spill the water all over me, "You got me wet!" I squealed out making her laugh, " Don't tell my cousin I got you wet, she would try to beat my ass." Miley said hopping off of my back. I turned around and Miley laughed, "It looks like you pissed yourself!" She exclaimed. I looked at her sweats that she was wearing.

"Switch sweats with me." I told her and her laughter died down. She shook her head, "Hell naw, I want my sweats." I groaned looking down at my sweats, it does look like I either got majorly turned on or pissed on myself, "Fuck me." I whined to myself, "That's Mitchie's job babe." I looked up at Miley and laughed, "Shut up." I said shoving her making her stumble backwards a little, "Is that how you thank me for beating that girl's ass?" She asked me with a smirk.

"What happened anyways?" I asked her curiously refilling the cup up with water, "I kind of got suspended for six weeks." She said shoving her hands in her sweat pants smiling, "That long?" I asked shocked and Miley nodded her head, "I beat a bitch!" Miley exclaimed proudly, "She had both eyes swollen, and I think a broken hand. Um, she had bleeding coming from her nose and mouth. I punched some teeth out and she could barely walk." Miley informed me, "Damn Miles. You sure you didn't _kill_ a bitch?"

She laughed loudly, "Oh no, I wanted to but I got pulled away by teachers. Stevie whooped the other girl's ass pretty bad too. She has the same punishment as I do." I laughed, "Well thanks anyways, but I got to get back to detention. Mitchie might be dying of boredom." Miley began to walk away from me, "I'll see you later tonight Russo." We waved goodbye to each other and headed back to the classroom to give Miss Berkley her water. She smirked at me looking down at my sweatpants, "Thank you Alex, can I return a favor for you?" She asked seductively licking her lips.

I shook my head smiling at her, "I'm going to sit back down with my girlfriend." Her facial turned into one that I couldn't really describe. It was like she was very disappointed but I don't care. I walked back to my chair that was beside Mitchie and was about to sit down but Mitchie pulled me to her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist holding me to her tightly, "You're mine." She said lowly nibbling on my ear making me giggle, "And you are mine." She hummed resting her head on my back, "Miss Russo, take a seat in your chair please."

I looked up to see Miss Berkley looking annoyed and I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine just where I am." I said placing my hands on Mitchies' that were resting on my stomach. I leaned back a little and she kept glaring at me. Mitchie laughed and I felt her body shake, "You are pissing her off babe." Mitchie said picking her head up off of my back. I shrugged my shoulders, "She can piss off." Mitchie literally growled seductively, "So feisty, I like it." She whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps. No one has ever made me have goosebumps until now.

I sat like that for the rest of detention as Miss Berkley kept glaring at me and Mitchie. I didn't give a damn though, I was in Mitchie's arms and I had no care in the world.

...

Detention finally ended thankfully. Mitchie grabbed for my hand and walked out the room together, "Do I really have that big of an effect on you?" Mitchie asked me with a smirk. I shook my head, "Miley got me wet." I said trying to keep a straight face. Mitchie glared at me a little, "If I didn't know you were kidding, I would be on my way to kill Miley right now." I kissed Mitchie's temple making her smile at me, "You guys are so violent." I stated making her nod her head, "We are. Especially when you mess with the ones we love. We don't like sharing."

We walked out towards Mitchie's car and seen Max making out with Stacey, "Get it pretty boy!" Mitchie screamed out making them pull apart embarrassed, "Awe Mitchie, look at the cute couple." I said teasingly. Tiffany hid in Max's neck making me laugh, "You guys are so embarrassing." Max mumbled. Me and Mitchie shrugged our shoulders in unison, "We need to go though, are you coming tonight Tiff?" Mitchie asked Tiffany who pulled away from Max, "Yeah definitely." She said with a small smile.

We are going to have a big group tonight. It's going to be crazy, but I can't wait honestly. We got into Mitchie's car and she took us home but unfortunately she couldn't stay. I'm attached to her and I don't want to be away from her. I really like her, she is different from the other girls. I went into the substation with Max after I kissed Mitchie, "You guys are inseparable." Max said from next to me as we entered the substation, "I don't ever want to be away from her." I admitted, "Do you love her?" He asked me.

I looked at Max and let out a deep breath, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is..no one has every made me feel this way before. Not even Mason and that is saying a lot." Max smiled at me, "I like you guys together. She is a keeper." He said to me going upstairs. I looked around the substation seeing mom and dad attending to the customers while Justin was at the register, "Hey Justin, where are my munchkins at?" I asked him curiously, "They are at the daycare up the road." He told me handing change to a customer and then he looked at me again, "Hey, did you know that Juliet works there?" He asked me kind of in disbelief.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "No, I wouldn't know. I don't have a reason to go there." He smacked himself in the forehead, "Right! Duh!" He said making me chuckle, "But she looks so incredible...her eyes were so mesmerizing..her lips were so kissable..." I slowly backed away from him as he went into a dreamily state talking about Juliet. I got to the first step, "Alex you are not even listening to me are you!?" He exclaimed, "Nope!" I replied back running up the steps. I'm not used to this Justin at all but I kind of like it.

I squealed out from happiness and ran to the couch jumping over the back of it. I landed on my back with my head on the pillow. Everything seems almost too perfect for me, it's like I'm dreaming or something. No Dean, no asshole who messed with me and no drama. I like it this way, it's so relaxing, "Alex!" Or so I thought, "What Max?!" I screamed back, "Where is my walle- oh never mind! Found it! It was under my sheets!" I shook my head at my brother who was upstairs and I closed my eyes briefly.

...

"Alex, wake up." I heard someone whisper in my ear making me groan, "Go away." I mumbled. I felt two people sit on me bouncing, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard Mitchie chant bouncing on my back. I don't know who was sitting on my legs but they are getting crushed, "Whoever is on my legs is crushing me." I struggled out, "Are you calling me fat?" I heard Shane ask as he got up. I tried getting up but Mitchie laid down on me so her back was against mine, "You are very comfy." She commented and then started to snore.

I wiggled a little and rolled us off the couch making her land on me. I let out a moan when her knee went into my center. My eyes widened when I noticed what I did in front of everyone, "Oh my gosh my ears will never be the same." I heard Justin comment. Mitchie smiled at me removing her knee and honestly I didn't want her to remove it but we can't do anything with everyone in the room. And I do mean everyone. Mitchie made kissing faces at me as everyone around us made conversation.

"Are you alright?" She asked me still in the same position. I nodded my head putting some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm perfect." I said seriously. She smiled at me, "We are about to leave, you need to get ready." She told me getting up and I immediately missed her warmth, "Fine, but you are coming with me." She held her hand out for me and I took it, "Am I going to come with you, or am I going to 'come with you'?" I looked at her confused until she wiggled her eyebrows, "You can 'come with me'." I told her with a wink.

We walked upstairs hand in hand, "Have I told you that I loved you lately?" Mitchie asked me as we entered my room, "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" I asked her smiling taking off my shirt as she shut the door behind her. She sat on my bed and watched me as I went to my closet, "Alex? I got a question." I looked over my shoulder, "I may have an answer." I told her going back to my closet picking out a shirt, "When was the last time you had sex with anyone?" I stopped looking in my closet to look at Mitchie letting out a deep breath.

"I have never let anyone touch me ever since that incident. I was a virgin before then and I was wanting to wait for the right person to give it to. But it got stolen from me." I admitted. Mitchie patted the spot on the bed beside her and I sat down next to her, "I want you to know, I'm not in this for sex." She said grabbing my hand and locking our fingers together, "I can go without sex, it will be hard but you are worth it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me." She said softly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm not uncomfortable with you." I kept the smile on my face and to prove my point, I stood up taking my bra off facing her. I could have sworn I heard her gulp. Her eyes were wide and they were switching from my eyes to my boobs, "Are you just gonna sit down on my bed and not do anything? Or are you going to come and get it." I said with a smirk. I heard her breathing getting heavier by the second. I took slow steps towards her taking my sweatpants off and walking out of them.

Her eyes never left me as I walked up to her. She was frozen in place not knowing what to do until I straddled her lap, "A-are." She cleared her throat, "Are you sure?" She asked looking deeply into my eyes and I nodded my head grabbing her hand leading them to my breast making her whimper. I moaned at the contact I have never had before. She laid back and I began to kiss her deeply. She moaned in my mouth and switched our positions so I was underneath never breaking the kiss.

She released my lips, "Tell me to stop if you feel uneasy, okay?" She told me sweetly. I nodded my head and she pecked my lips softly. I watched as she moved down to my chest kissing between my breast, "Is this okay?" She asked me as she brought her hand up massaging my right breast and I moaned at the contact, "Yes." I whispered. Her hand was replaced by her mouth and I had chills all over my body at the sensation of her mouth, "You have too many clothes on." I said breathing heavily pulling at her shirt.

She sat up a little to stand on her knees. She smiled at me and took her shirt off throwing it on the floor. I watched as she stripped in front of me and I couldn't help but moan at the sight in front of me. Mitchie was completely naked and beautiful making my mouth water. I wanted her so bad, everyone down stairs will just have to wait until we finish. Mitchie came down pressing our bodies together and she moaned at the contact. She kept eye contact with me as she brought her hand between us.

"Are you okay?" She asked me concerned when I froze up from anticipation. I wanted this. I nodded my head and smiled at her, "I want this Mitchie, I want you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I'm back!**** I hope you guys have been doing well. If not, I hope things get better for you :D I just want to quickly thank my girlfriend. She is amazing. Most of you know her by the username 'TwoPiecesxD' but she is my dork. She has been helping me a lot lately and I want to thank her for everything she has done for me. Muahh :* She is also the reason why I don't update so very often like I used to :p anyways, I'm doing well now. Thank you guys so much for the encouraging words! They have helped me as well. Staying strong is what I have been doing. I'm gradually getting back up on my feet, thank you guys for believing in me. Now as for the stories, I will definitely continue them because if I don't my girlfriend will kill me. And I don't want that(: and I also like writing for you guys. So yeah, by the way this chapter is mostly sexual content..well actually all of it lol. I've missed you guys!****  
**

**Previously:**

_She sat up a little to stand on her knees. She smiled at me and took her shirt off throwing it on the floor. I watched as she stripped in front of me and I couldn't help but moan at the sight in front of me. Mitchie was completely naked and beautiful making my mouth water. I wanted her so bad, everyone down stairs will just have to wait until we finish. Mitchie came down pressing our bodies together and she moaned at the contact. She kept eye contact with me as she brought her hand between us. "Are you okay?" She asked me concerned when I froze up from anticipation. I wanted this. I nodded my head and smiled at her, "I want this Mitchie, I want you."_

**On with the story  
**

She returned the smile and I ran my fingers through her hair making her close her eyes, "I really want you." I whispered to her and she slowly opened her eyes back up to look at me. Her eyes were more darker than usual, "You may want me, but I need you." She told me as she slid down my body kissing and sucking every inch of my exposed stomach causing it to go into knots. I tangled my fingers in her hair tugging at it making her moan against my skin.

She reached below my naval with her mouth licking down capturing my thongs in between her teeth. She looked at me as she slowly started taking them off. I lifted my hips a little to help her get them off. She slid down my legs keeping the thongs in her mouth. She kept them in her mouth as they came off and she stood on her knees wiggling her eyebrows making me giggle, "You're crazy." I commented as she took them out of her mouth throwing them on my floor, "For you yes." She stated climbing back on top of me.

I moaned as our clits touched, "You are sexy." Mitchie whispered to me keeping eye contact as she began to grind our clits together. She pressed our foreheads together as I moaned softly at the contact keeping my eyes locked on hers in an intense gaze. She was being gentle with me which I didn't mind but I know she is holding back, "Harder Mitch." I saw her smile as she leaned in to press our lips together grinding harder against my clit.

I brought my hands through her hair tugging at it making her growl against my lips. Our lips separated and we were both breathing heavy. She moved her lips to my neck sucking the spot behind my ear leaving her mark making me gasp at the sensation. She ran her tongue over where she gave me a hickey, "Now everyone will know that you are mine." She said bringing her forehead against mine again.

I flipped us over surprising her. She giggled a little bit but stopped as soon as I sucked on her neck behind her ear making her moan and squirm a little underneath me. I made sure to leave a mark and once I did, I pulled back to see a hickey, "And now everyone will know that _you_ are _mine_." I said smirking as I looked into her eyes once more. My smirk slowly disappeared and we were both looking at each other intensely. Our bodies were practically glued together.

We were lost in each other and neither one of us moved. Both of us were breathing slowly and our hearts were beating hard against one anothers chest. She raised her hand to push some of my hair behind my ear. She rested her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch. The pad of her thumb brushed against my cheek repetitively. She let out a deep breath and licked her lips looking down at my lips and then back to my eyes for a moment.

She unexpectedly rose up and I had her straddled. She placed light kisses on my collarbone and began to nibble a little running her hands up my sides causing chills to cover my whole body. Her hands found my boobs and she began to massage both of them meanwhile kissing my neck. Her hands moved from my boobs to my back and she flipped us over so she was on top again. We briefly made eye contact as our breathing got heavier, "You're beautiful." She told me with a serious facial expression.

I was too lost looking at Mitchie to not notice where her hands were leading to until I felt her enter me with one finger making me gasp a little, "Want me to stop?" She asked me concerned bringing her free hand to one of mine lacing our fingers together, "We don't have to do th-" "Don't stop, I want this Mitchie. I want nothing more than to do this..with you. Just don't hold back." I told her with a light smile. She kissed my lips softly and I kissed back but bit her lip a little when she began to thrust her finger inside of me slowly so I can get used to the feeling.

I opened my eyes as our lips parted and seen that she was looking at me intensely. She placed her forehead on mine as I began to moan a little, "More." I said breathing heavy keeping eye contact with her. She smiled at me and entered another finger in me making me wince a little closing my eyes. Mitchie was still going slow and soon the pain turned to pleasure. I opened my eyes, "Harder Mitch." She placed her lips on mine and began to thrust harder and I moaned in her mouth squeezing her hand tightly.

I brought my free hand through her hair tugging at it. I couldn't stop moaning and it got worse when she got faster curling her fingers inside of me, "I'm a-almost there Mit-Mitchie." I said in between my moans and pants. I felt my body begin to shake from so much pleasure, "Cum for me baby." She whispered against my lips.

I couldn't help but to squeal out as her pace became even more faster. I felt myself about to release so I brought my mouth to Mitchie's shoulder and bit into it squeezing her hand even more tightly as I released on to her fingers squealing out a little bit against her shoulder. I know I probably drew blood but she didn't care obviously.

She let me ride it out and I released her shoulder from my mouth as she stopped and I seen dark bite marks that are going to be bruised, "S-sorry." I said and kissed her shoulder, "That was sexy, don't apologize." I moved my head so I can see her face. She was smiling down at me, "That was unbelievable." I whispered to her feeling the after effect of my orgasm. My legs were numb and I couldn't hardly move. She kissed my lips slowly and kissed her back just as slow. She sucked on my bottom lip and pulled back with my bottom lip between her teeth.

I ran my hands up and down her back in a soothing manner as she released my lip from between her teeth. She pecked my lips one more time and nuzzled her face into my neck, "I'm so lucky to have you." I heard her say against my neck. Her warm breath sent chills down my shaking body, "I think it's safe to say I'm the lucky one here Mitch." I told her trying to calm down my breathing. I closed my eyes feeling her lay gentle kisses on the side of my neck, "We're both lucky." She said in between kisses that she was planting on my neck.

We laid together for a moment and I held her to me feeling our heart beats pound hard against one another. I was going to give her the same pleasure but she didn't want me to. She said it was her returning the favor from the other night. We were both about to fall asleep but I refused to fall asleep. Mitchie on the other hand was fell asleep.

I ran my hands through her hair and she mumbled in her sleep making me chuckle. She shifted a little and sighed lifting her head to look at me, "We got to put our clothes back on Mitch." She groaned, "I want to lay here with you and enjoy your naked body." Her pout turned into a seductive look, "Let's get a shower then." I suggested and she was quick to get up making me grunt, "Nice ass." I commented as she power walked to the bathroom, "It's all yours!" She said going into the bathroom.

"Yes it is." I said to myself getting up from the bed heading towards the bathroom hearing the water turn on. I walked in seeing Mitchie get in and she smiled at me, "Come and join me." I walked into the shower and closed the glass door behind me, "Come and get wet with me." She said with a smirk standing under the shower head getting her body wet and I almost drooled at the sight. Self control Alex. Self control. Shit I have none. I moved closer to her and brought our lips together feeling the water cascade off our bodies.

Her legs almost gave out but I held her up by wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I walked forward and her back hit the wall and I broke the kiss seeing that her eyes were dark and clouded over. I wanted to do so many things to her but we are being waited on downstairs. She looked at my lips and leaned in to kiss them hard, "Wrap your leg around me." I demanded against her lips that were bruising mine. She did just that and I wasted no time entering a finger inside of her.

She was still just as tight and that drove me insane. Her moans were drowned out by the shower water. I entered another finger in her and she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck holding on tightly. She moaned loudly over she sound of the shower as I thrusted in harder. Her nails went into my back but I didn't care. It was driving me crazy, she was driving my crazy, "Oh fuck!" She squealed out as I picked up my pace. Her arms flew from my neck and she pressed them against the wall making shampoo bottles fall on top of my head but that didn't make me stop.

"S-shit! I'm cumming Alex!" I brushed my thumb against her clit as I curled my fingers inside of her keeping my pace up. Her walls were tightening around my fingers and she wrapped her arms around my neck keeping eye contact with me. She was a moaning and panting mess, "Cum for me Mitchie." She moaned loudly and released on my fingers closing her eyes from the pleasure she felt. I let her ride it out but I had to keep her held up because she was weak, "My legs are so numb." She said shakily.

I kissed her forehead and her leg that was around my leg slid down slowly so that she was standing up properly. She looked completely drained, "You alright there?" She opened her eyes slightly and gave me a lazy smile, "I'm perfect, that was perfect." She kissed my lips and pulled back resting her head on the wall, "I love you." She said to me trying to catch her breath. I want to say them words but they just won't come out. They are on the tip of my tongue. I feel it but the words won't come out.

To show her what I can't say, I pressed my lips to hers hoping she would catch what I'm not saying. I pulled away from her and she smiled lightly at me, "I guess we better hurry and get a shower. The water is turning cold." Mitchie pointed out getting back under the water.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm going to be updating today(: I hope you guys are doing well! If not I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this small update!**

Me and Mitchie made it throughout the shower without touching each other, and let me tell you it was hard. We had to hurry because we were running low on time and the water was getting cold. Mitchie was picking out our clothes while I was blow drying my hair, "Don't straighten your hair! I love it naturally!" Mitchie said from my room loud enough for me to hear over the hair dryer, "It's so ugly like that." I mumbled, "No it's not." She said peeking her head in the bathroom, "It's beautiful." She added sending a wink my way leaving the bathroom. I turned the hair dryer off and let out a deep breath, "If you say so." She walked back to the bathroom with the clothes, "I know so babe."

Mitchie picked me out a blue Hollister hoodie, a black cami, and some dark skinny jeans. She wore the same orange hoodie she has been wearing and a pair of my skinny jeans. She was applying some makeup as I straightened her hair a little, "Mitch, I umm.." I wanted to tell her that I loved her but the words wouldn't come out, "What is it Alex?" She asked me curiously as I continued to straighten her hair, "It's nothing." I looked at her reflection in the mirror and she gave me a small smile.

I finished up her hair switching glances at her from the mirror. I was honestly lucky to have Mitchie. I don't know why I'm scared to say them three words. She loves me, why can't I say it back? I swallowed the lump in my throat as I headed back towards my room with Mitchie following me. She lightly grabbed my wrist, "Are you okay?" She asked me clearly concerned. I nodded my head and gave her a smile, "I've never been better." I pecked her lips softly and pulled away but she pulled me to her closely.

I let out a small laugh and she was looking at me in amused, "What are you laughing at Russo?" She asked me in a low voice. I hummed a little watching her lips curve into a smile, "Nothing, it's just that we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other lately." She let out a laugh that made me laugh. She has a laugh that is very contagious, "I haven't been able to keep my hands off you Lex, have you seen yourself? You're hot." She said with a smirk that turned into a smile.

"Come on bitches! Everyone is waiting for ya'll!" I heard Miley scream from the other side of the door, "Such an impatient bitch." I heard Mitchie mumble, "I heard that!" Miley said as I heard her leave from behind the door, "Don't care!" Mitchie screamed out. I pulled away from her to put my black boots on and Mitchie put her converses on. I couldn't help but to smile at what I wrote on her shoe. She is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

We walked hand in hand downstairs and everyone was engaged in their own conversations. I felt a little hand tug on my free hand and I looked down to see Logan holding a small bag of animal crackers upside down which explains the trail of animal crackers on the floor that my mom was cleaning up, "Where go?" He asked looking up at me with his brown eyes. I chuckled a little when I seen the crumbs on his lips. I wish the twins could go with us but someone would have to babysit them. Then it clicked in my head, "Justin come with us, you have that double stroller right?"

Justin nodded his head running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I do. I guess we can go. Give me a minute so I can get them dressed." Logan still had a hold of my hand, "I go?" I nodded my head smiling at him, "Yeah, you're going." He looked at Mitchie, "Itchie go?" I laughed loudly and Mitchie poked her bottom lip out at me nudging my side a little with her elbow, "Yes, Itchie is going." He gave us a toothy smile giggling and started to shake the animal cracker bag slinging them everywhere, "Oh Mi Dios!" My mom exclaimed making us all laugh.

"Makes you want to have more doesn't it Mrs. Russo?" Shane asked from the loveseat. Mom turned around and rose an eyebrow at him about to say something until Leslie squealed out making us all jump. I looked in her direction to see Miley sticking her tongue out at her. Leslie was giggling as she tried to mimic Miley. I giggled, "We are going to keep our kids away from Miley." I said still giggling. I felt Mitchie staring at me so I looked at her and she was smiling big, "Our kids?" My giggling slowly stopped and I smiled at her, "Yeah, our kids." We both squeezed each others hand lightly.

Justin gathered up the twins so he can get them ready. Tiffany came from the kitchen with Max, I didn't even know she was here. She was beautiful, Max has a good one. I can tell. I offered her a small smile and she returned a shy one back. I really need to break her from her shyness if she is going to be around us. I kissed Mitchie on the cheek and she smiled at me. I let go of her hand and missed the warmth of her hand in mine. I walked to the couch, there was no sitting room. Tiiffany, Max, Miley and Nate took up the whole couch. I smirked and plopped right down on Tiffany's lap letting my legs drape over Max and Miley.

"Eww get your nasty feet away from me!" Miley exclaimed trying to push my feet off of her. I placed my boot in her face and she groaned giving up pushing my feet back down. I looked at Tiffany and she was looking around awkwardly, "So, has my brother asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" She nodded her head and I seen her swallow hard. I honestly think she is scared of me for some reason, "Remember what I said Tiff, Alex is a big teddy bear. She is sweet, don't let her intimidate you." Mitchie said from the loveseat sitting beside Shane.

I turned my head around to look at Mitchie raising an eyebrow at her and she did the same to me, "You told her that?" Mitchie nodded her head and I groaned, "It's no secret that you, Alex Russo, is a big softie." Nate said chuckling and I glared at him making him stop quickly. I looked at Tiffany and she seemed to visibly relax, "Don't be so shy blondie, if you are with Max then that means you are part of this crazy family." I patted her cheek and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Okay." She mumbled.

I smiled at Max and he returned it, "She will come around." He mouthed out to me and I nodded my head getting up as Justin came down the stairs with the twins in his arms, "These kids are crazy about some Itchie and Exy. That's all they have been saying since I've been getting ready." Justin said laughing. Me and Mitchie awed a little looking at the twins. I shifted forward when I felt Miley jump on my back, "We need to go bit-" I cleared my throat stopping Miley from cussing in front of the twins.

"I'm driving your car Alex if you don't mind, mine doesn't have gas and I cleaned the blood up that in the seat and window." Justin informed me. I nodded my head as Mitchie grabbed my hand and locking our fingers together. We all said goodbye to my parents and headed out to go to the fair. Nate brought his truck so Miley sat in the passenger seat. Stevie and Shane sat in the back seat while me, Mitchie, Max and Tiffany sat in the bed of the truck.

Mitchie got situated between my legs and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. Max did the same to Tiffany which I thought was adorable. Shane opened the window from the back of the truck and stuck his head out and looked at us smiling. Nate started the truck and I watched as Harper helped Justin put the twins in my car with their car seats.

"They would look cute together." I heard Mitchie comment making me chuckle.

"No." I said stopping my laughter, "They wouldn't last a day together." Max added making me nod my head in agreement, "Besides, he is still head over heels in love with this girl named Juliet." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, "All I'm saying is that they are good for one another it seems. But that's my opinion." She looked at Tiffany, "What do you think Tiff?" I grabbed Mitchie's hand and held on to them, "Yeah, what's your opinion blondie?" I got a small laugh out of her, "I honestly thought Justin was gay when I first saw him." She admitted.

Max and me switched glances at one another before bursting into laughter as the truck moved, "It's the hair gel." Mitchie pointed out. I hid my face into Mitchie's shoulder and giggled a little. We got caught in conversation and I felt Mitchie play with my fingers as she was talking to Max and Tiffany. I was too busy enjoying Mitchie's closeness. I know we have been around each other all this time but it seems like I can never get enough of her. Mitchie brought my hand up to her lips and softly kissed them, "You were spacing out on us babe." Mitchie said, "We were talking about prom." Max mentioned.

"What about it." I asked them as Mitchie drew small little hearts on my hand with her pointing finger, "Are you going to go this year?" Max asked me curiously. I sighed deeply tightening my grip on Mitchie's waist, "I might, it depends on who I'm going with." I felt Mitchie smack my hand, "You are going with me, no other bitch is taking you." She said seriously making me laugh, "Chill Mitch. I was kidding." I brought her hands in mine again. "I would rather go with you than any other person. You are stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you."

She leaned back a little into me resting her head on my shoulder, "Just making sure." She whispered playing with my fingers again. We all got quiet once more and I heard Mitchie sigh taking her phone out. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against her shoulder. I felt her stiffen up a little as she put her phone up, "What's the matter?" I asked her and she shook her head slowly, "Nothing." She whispered shakily, "It doesn't sound like nothing." I told her picking my head up.

She looked over her shoulder and her smile didn't match her eyes, "I just want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said randomly, "And I love you so much." She searched my eyes and looked hopeful. I know she wanted me to say it back but the words wouldn't come out. She sighed, "I know you feel the way I do, I can see it when you look at me. Why don't you just say it back?" Her voice cracked a little and I seen tears form in her eyes.

"It's complicated Mitchie." I was about to kiss her but she moved her head to the side and I got her cheek, "How is it complicated? I don't want to rush things, but I believe when you feel something you should say it and let it be known." She said seriously, "Maybe I'm just being dramatic, I don't know. But I wish you would say it back to me for once." I tightened my grip on her, "Can we not talk about this Mitchie? I don't want to argue." She sighed and looked down shaking her head, "Whatever." She went back to playing with my fingers.

Max and Tiffany looked a little uncomfortable with the mini fight we had. We got to the state fair and we all exited the vehicles we were in. We were in the parking lot and from the distance I can hear screaming, music, and laughter. Mitchie instantly walked beside me and grabbed my hand as everyone walked in front of us. I looked at Mitchie and I could tell she was bothered, "Mitch?" She looked at me raising her eyebrows, "Are we okay?" I asked her and stopped walking making her stop along with me.

She sighed looking down and then she slowly looked up with a small smile but she had tears in her eyes, "Yeah, we are fine." She kissed me softly and I kissed her back but I was still worried about her. We pulled away and kept eye contact for a little bit, "We need to forget that conversation happened and have fun. Everyone is waiting for us." She said before kissing me again.

_**4/4/14**_


End file.
